Harry Potter y la Escuela Latinoamericana de Magia
by lechuzah
Summary: Hogwarts y el Mundo mágico son atacados por una plaga, no hay manera de escapar hasta que una invitación desde Latinoamérica se presenta entre la desgracia. ¿Sirius Black es un fantasma? Sean Bienvenidos a Ngen Lavquen, la escuela latina de Magia. r&r pz
1. 1 Lechuzas y Condores

**Harry Potter y la Escuela Latinoamericana de Magia**

**Capitulo 1**

**Lechuzas y Condores**

La enfermería estaba repleta de gente en las camas. Madame Pomfrey parecía un relámpago moviéndose por todos lados, sus manos estaban atareadas de termómetro o pañuelos mojados para cada paciente, muchos elfos habían salido de la cocina para darle una mano como auxiliares de enfermería mientras algunos médicos, traídos especialmente de San Mungo, revisaban los casos más complicados, pero era muy difícil hacer algo para solucionar el problema: Las camas estaban ocupadas por uno o dos alumnos de todas las casas, nadie sabia como esa horrible plaga se había difundido por la escuela, pero así era.

¿Quien pensaría que algo tan normal como dormir fuera tan peligroso?

No solo los alumnos habían sido afectados, sino que algunos profesores, como fue en el caso de el pequeño Flitwick y la profesora Vector, profesora de runas. El mismísimo Profeta, decía que cerrarían la escuela o era un ataque lento de Ya Sabes Quien.

Era hora de la comida, el gran salón nunca había estado tan vacío en su vida, los murmullos era sumamente bajos y ya no había esa alegre bulla que animaba los momentos de reunión, todos estaban cabizbajos, casi sin hambre. El director, Albus Dumbledore, se paró de su asiento, extinguiendo los lamentos de los presentes, este se veia serio y preocupado, su risa había desaparecido desde los primeros casos de la plaga del sueño.

- Alumnos- dijo Dumbledore en la cena- hemos descubierto que esta plaga es la temible "Cementerio". Una plaga de sueño imposible de detener por métodos de magia conocidos.

Muchos alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear entre si: Cementerio era de las plagas mágicas más peligrosas del mundo, Simplemente uno se sentía cansado y se quedaba dormido, se sabe de muchos casos en que la persona afectada nunca despierta, o lo hizo luego de medio siglo después.

- Pero- dijo el director viendo como los estudiantes se habían asustado- es recomendable que sigan tomando la poción que le damos como siempre para evitar que esta entre a su organismo, hasta el momento en que encontremos la raíz de esta y destruirla, así que comamos, que hay una esperanza.

Todos volvieron su rostro a sus platos, todavía con aquella sensación de impotencia.

- ¿Cuantos han caído?- preguntó Harry, en la mesa de su casa.

- Ya van cien este día- dijo Hermione viendo de reojo a Ron. Estaba exaltado y muy enojado, se podían ver pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Ginny había sido atacada por Cementerio el día de hoy.

- ¡Estúpida plaga!- gritó golpeando la mesa- Porque no se llevó a alguien innecesario… ¡como Malfoy!

- Cálmate Ron- dijo Harry dándole una confiable palmada en el hombro- Ya escuchaste a Dumbledore verdad, recuerda, el dijo que es posible que haya una solución al problema.

- Eso espero amigo… eso espero, aun asi- dijo el muchacho- espero que el proximo sea Malfoy

.- Los muchachos vieron la mesa de los de Slytherin: estaba tan vacía como cualquier otra. Por un momento, Harry pensó que la plaga había sido un plan de Voldemort, pero luego de que los de Slytherin comenzaron a caer en el sueño descartó la idea, el nunca atacaría a los que estaba de su lado… o a sus futuros partidarios. De alguna forma, el muchacho estaba de acuerdo con su amigo, luego del funesto quinto año que tuvo y la molestia de la Inquisidora con su patrulla le gustaría librarse de ese rubio por un momento.

Después de la cena, los alumnos fueron a sus respectivas casas, la habitación de los muchachos de sexto año estaba más vacía que de costumbre, tanto Seamus como Dean habían caído por la plaga.

Harry cerró sus ojos esperándolos abrir como siempre… el dia de mañana.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a parecer trayendo el amanecer, pero no precisamente para la escuela de Gran Bretaña.

En sur del mundo, en una isla perdida de América del Sur, los rayos comenzaban a hacer de las suyas, levantando a los perezosos pobladores, mientras se escuchaban los bocinazos de las ajetreadas ciudades

Los rayos se comenzaron a colar por las ventanas de una gran estructura de piedra amarilla, entrando por los orificios despertando a sus moradores unidos a una ventisca costeña muy fría. Pronto los animales comenzaron a despertar y hacer ruidos para darle la bienvenida al día. Ya en los pastos de aquel castillo de tonos amarillos se veían pequeñas figuritas bostezando y comenzando sus quehaceres, como sacar las hojas recolectar la fruta del desayuno. El frío de la mañana no incomodaba a estos seres, elfos domésticos, que se abrigaban de aquella molestia con ponchos de lana de oveja y de calcetines de gruesa lana. Ya muchos de los moradores del castillos comenzaban su aseo y a vestirse para un nuevo día de actividades. En una habitación todavía había un pequeño bulto escondido entre las sabanas, roncaba un poco y se le veía en posición fetal cubierta por la ropa de cama.

- Despierta Tamy- se escuchó levemente frente de ella, era una voz melodiosa como la de un niño pequeño

La chica no hizo caso y solo se volteó, todavía dormida

- ¡Hermano! ¡No la podrás despertar asi!, obsérvame- dijo otra voz un poco más fría y susurrante- ¡Despierta mujer!- dijo la voz.

La chica se metió el dedo en la nariz y continuó roncando

-Rayos- exclamó la segunda voz, mientras la primera lanzaba una carcajada.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación mostrando a una chica de piel blanca y de un cabello muy liso de color castaño hasta sus hombros, vestía un tipico uniforme de la zona: un jumper escolar color azul marino con la blusa por debajo de ella. Miró la cama donde todavía estaba la chica durmiendo y fijó su visión en quienes estaban encima de ella ; Eran dos serpientes de color arena y otra azul que miraban a la recién llegada con cara de frustración.

- ¿Qué?, no se despierta todavía?- preguntó la chica viendo a las serpientes

- No- dijo la serpiente azul, de quien venía la voz fría y seria- No se ha limitado ni siquiera a hablarnos

- Esta en el séptimo sueño- dijo la otra serpiente con una suave y tímida voz.

- Sinceramente no es raro eso-dijo la chica viendo a quien dormía con cara de cansancio- se quedó leyendo unos libros para la clase especial del profesor José.

- No se preocupen, vayanse que yo me encargo – dijo la muchacha a las dos serpientes.

Ambas asintieron y se esfumaron como si fueran de humo.

La chica se acercó a la cama .

- Oye ridicula, despierta- exclamó mientras movía levemente el bulto de chica

- Ayyy May… que te cuesta… unos cinco minutos más- dijo la chica mientras se tapaba totalmente con las sabanas

- ¡Buenos Días!- se escucho mientras una chica con una gran cantidad de cabello largo castaño y con las puntas rojas aparecía en la puerta del dormitorio

- Hola Katy, ¿te importaría si me ayudas a despertar a tu hermana?- dijo May, la chica de cabello liso, señalando la cama

- ¿Qué? ¿Todavía en cama? ¡Tamy párate!

- No!- dijo obstinadamente la muchacha

- Muy bien, tu lo pediste – May vio de reojo a la recién llegada, la cual captó la señal

BANSAIIIII!

Ambas chicas se lanzaron encima de la cama ocupada dejando a su ocupante debajo de ellas mismas.

- ¡déjenme!- se escuchaba dentro de las sabanas- bueno YA! YA ME SALGO!.

La muchacha salió de las sabanas dandose un tropezón con las ropas de cama, todavía estaba medio dormida.

- Uy uyyy- dijo Tamy sobándose su parte trasera, su corto cabello, de color castaño oscuro estaba por sobre toda su cara, muy desordenado por su despertar.

- Ok, desperté, ¿el parcito esta feliz ahora?- dijo gruñona-

- Si- dijeron a coro las otras dos

- Ah bueno…- dijo dando un bostezo de mal humor- me daré una ducha antes de bajar – dijo la chica mientras se rascaba la nuca

- Será mejor que te apures- dijo su hermana Katy- pronto estará el desayuno

- Te esperaremos afuera, en la mesa- agregó May

- YA.. YA…

May y Katy salieron de la habitación, dejando a Tamy buscando su ropa limpia y una toalla. Bajaron las escaleras llegando a un gran salón atochado de estudiantes que saludaban a todos con un buenos dias, mientras preparaban sus desayunos. Habían cinco mesas listas con todo para servirse muy semejante a una existente en un castillo de gran Bretaña, salvo por un gran escudo que había detrás de una majestuosa mesa de roble, donde aparecía una figura marina con tridente, semejante a un lobo marino entre olas de color verde, azul, rojo y amarillo, con letras plateadas que rezaban "la unión hace la magia"

Tamy llegó un tiempo después, se había peinado y se había puesto sus lentes ovalados, junto al tipico uniforme y un poncho de lana, el cual era reglamentario en la escuela. El cabello corto y castaño todavía seguía desordenado. Su peinado era muy inusual porque además de su pelo corto tenía un un largo mechon de cabello largo que la ordenaba en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cadera.

- Buenos Días- dijo la muchacha al sentarse en la mesa

- Hola Tamy Potter- se escuchó en todo el salón. Hubo un momento de silencio en que la chica comenzó a ponerse levemente roja

- ¡No me llamen asi!- gritó indignada a todos quienes tenía cerca. La chica despertó, sin duda alguna, con mal humor.

- Lo sentimos Tamy- dijo una niña desde otra mesa, su cara parecía la de una muñeca de porcelana. Su cabello rizado castaño caía suavemente por sus hombros- pero te pareces mucho a ese niño ingles

- Callate Marcela, no es verdad.

- Jaja, mentirosa- se escuchó detrás de la chica- Veamos: el usa lentes, cabello algo desordenado… - ¿quien soy?

- Callate Sabrina, no empieces, desperté de mal humor.

La chica rió, era delgada y de piel blanca, su cabello era largo y liso de un rojo rubí

- Además, agregó Tamy- mi hermana también tiene las mismas características

- Pero Katy Potter no suena nada bien – dijo la chica mientras tomaba su taza de desayuno

- Ay.. cállense… en fin, voy a desayunar- Tamy acercó un plato e inspecciono una fuente de frutas- MISH! Hay frutillas!

- ¡En serio hay frutillas!- se escuchó detrás de ella

De la nada apareció la pequeña serpiente color arena, parecía que sonreía.

- Dame una, me encantan las frutillas – dijo esta.

- Buenos Dias, Trentren- dijo Tamy- toma, aquí tienes una, pequeño espíritu goloso

- Que Rico- dijo esta enroscándose la jugosa fruta, con su cuerpo, de la misma forma en que lo haria con un ratón.

Aquel castillo estaba lleno de cosas extrañas, no simplemente fantasmas, como en otras partes, si no que también espíritus de distintos animales mágicos y otras criaturas. Trentren era uno de aquellos espíritus, el cual acompañaba siempre a Tamy, era una serpiente extrañamente juguetona e infantil, nadie sabía si podía hablar el lenguaje de las serpientes, pues se la pasaba parloteando en español. Tamy jamás entendió porque Trentren comía, es decir, era un espíritu, a lo que este decía que simplemente le gustaba comer.

El desayuno continuó como siempre, cuando una lechuza blanca interrumpió en el salón dirigiéndose hacía la gran mesa de roble, específicamente, a una silla bellamente tallada a mano, donde había una mujer de ya avanzada edad, llevaba una cabello largo y canoso tomado rápidamente en una muy suelta cola de caballo, su cuello estaba adornado por un collar de piel de coco y en su larga nariz llevaba unos minúsculos lentes de vidrio. La lechuza se detuvo y depositó un periódico en el plato de la mujer, esta sonrió y lo tomó con sus delgadas y finas manos, decoradas de miles de anillos de plata, madera y de coco, lo desenvolvió y comenzó a revisarlo. Tamy solía ser muy curiosa y le dio un vistazo al título: _The Daily Prophet, _el diario que encargaba la directora desde gran bretaña sobre el mundo mágico.

- Hey Sarah-. Dijo la mujer a una joven a su lado.

- Dime mamá- dijo la joven

- Me harías el favor de leer esta noticia - dijo la anciana señalándolo con uno de sus delgados dedos- me agrada más escuchar el inglés que leerlo, así no se me olvida.

- Claro- dijo la joven, mientras se ponía un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de las orejas. Nadie pensaría que existiera un cabello tan majestuoso como ese, largo y brillante, y de un color no muy común: rosa chicle.- Creí que habías cancelado tu suscripción a este diario, madre.

- Lo hice, pero tuve que volver a inscribirme- dijo con un bufido la mujer- Se que es un diario algo charlatán, pero no me queda otra… es más dificil escribirme con gente de hallá ahora, por tanto me queda solo esto, y de pronto molestar a Aura si, si es que puede ver algo en su bola de cristal.

-"Cementerio Ataca"- leyó la chica en un fluido inglés- ¿cementerio no era una plaga?

- A si es corazón

"Ya han sido mucho los magos afectados por esta plaga que llegó al territorio británico hace una semana. Cementerio es conocida por su rápida forma de ataque, una plaga de sueño en la cual casi no se encuentran registros de que gente haya podido despertar. Algunos piensan que es causado por el Innombrable, cuyo regreso es oficial, luego del ataque ocurrido en las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia, en donde fueron capturados antiguos seguidores suyos tras involucrarse en el atentado, como es el caso de la figura de Lucius Malfoy, quien tenía una muy buena relación con el Ministro. El Ministerio no desea dar una explicación clara de este incidente, en especial desde que el mismo ministro, Cornelius Fudge, cayó ante la plaga dos dias antes de esta publicación y la extraña desaparición de Dolores Umbridge, en el cumplimiento de su deber como Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

La mayor cantidad de ataques se han producido en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el profesor Albus Dumbledore ha dado la alerta al establecimiento, pero esta seguro que todo se solucionara pronto."

- Chuuu… - dijo la anciana tocandose la nuca- parece que tiene hartos problemas,

- Asi parece, pobrecito- dijo Sarah releyendo el ultimo párrafo- le debe ser difícil este momento, digo, luego del año pasado.

- Ni que lo digas- la mujer comenzó una cuenta con sus dedos- la casi expulsión de un alumno a comienzos del año escolar, la orden del fénix, esa señora inquisidora cara de sapo, según el, en la escuela, el ministerio detrás de el, agregale que Hogwarts ya no es seguro con esa plaga, como para buscar una solución al problema- la anciana pareció meditar un segundo- Tengo una idea.

Se levantó repentinamente de su asiento asustando a los profesores y el alumnado, se veía decidida a algo, bajó de un salto de donde se encontraba y se fue corriendo hacia una gran puerta, los demás simplemente a quedaron viendo.

- Debió comer algo bien picante para el desayuno y no se dio cuenta- dijo Tamy a una de sus compañeras.

- De seguro fue eso- dijo Katy- tomando un sorbo de su taza de leche- Yaya es asi.

- Oye, pero sirven desayunos asi aquí?- pregunto May

- Buena pregunta- dijo Tamy- creo que los mexicanos de aquí le ponen algo asi en el desayuno pero no estoy segura.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir por los cielos de Gran Bretaña, Harry sintió un gran alivio al despertar, se vistió rápido y fue al gran salón, cada asiento tenía una copa con un líquido humeante que muchos alumnos tomaban con asco. El muchacho tomó la copa y, sin respirar, se tragó el asqueroso líquido, esta era la poción para evitar el efecto de _Cementerio_, el muchacho vio la copa vacía- que lastima no tener un antidoto para quien cae en esto- pensó.

El muchacho sintió un gran alivio luego de que en unos segundos viera por la puerta a sus dos amigos: Ron y Hermione.

- Hola- saludo alegremente

- Que bueno es verte amigo- dijo el muchacho pelirrojo estrechándole la mano

- Hola- se escuchó detrás de ellos

Apareció una cabeza rubia, era Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw , una de las amigas del trio

- Hola Luna- dijo Harry

- Hola…- dijo algo cabizbaja

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me siento mal por todo… en especial por Ginny

Harry sintió que su amigo bajaba la cabeza algo triste

- Solo espero que estas abducciones mágicas se estan llevando a mucha gente , espero que terminen pronto

- ¿Abducciones?- pregunto Hermione

- Si, los brujos marcianos estan haciendo dormir a mucha gente para absorberles la energía.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso?- pregunto la prefecta

- The Quibbler- dijo la muchacha sacando uno del bolsillo de su túnica

Harry pudo ver la portada: aparecían unos dibujos de que serían unos brujos con antenas y piel verde encima de platillos voladores. Hermione hizo una mirada de repudio a la revista.

- Emmm.. Luna, quieres sentarte en nuestra mesa- dijo Ron- creo que te sentirás sola en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Los muchachos voltearon a ver aquella mesa, había ya muy pocos alumnos en esa casa, la ultima en caer había sido Cho Chang, Harry no sabía si debía importarle, ya que sintió que se había equivocado con ella.

Luna sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza

Mientras se servían el desayuno. Un gran pájaro negro pareció por una de las ventanas por donde, generalmente, venían las lechuzas mensajeras. Todos se sorprendieron por el gran tamaño de este, con sus alas cubría a las cuatro mesas con su imponente sombra, terminando su recorrido en la cabecera de la mesa de profesores, usada por Albus Dumbledore. Al hacer esto, Harry pudo distinguir el gran tamaño de esta ave, era semejante a un gran buitre negro. Nadie sacaba su asombrada vista de este extraño pájaro, pues nadie recordaba ver a uno así , el director, lanzó una pequeña risa y se paró de su asiento, para ver mejor al recién llegado

- Me traes algo, ¿verdad?- le dijo con una gran sonrisa a aquella ave

El ave pareció entender lo que había dicho, pues alargó su pico para entregarle un papel de pergamino sellado con un timbre de cera. El director rompió el sello suavemente y comenzó a leer.

Harry no podía dejar de ver a aquella ave, parecía tenebrosa y horrorosa por sus gigantes alas negras y aquella cabeza sin ninguna pluma que lo cubriese, pero sus ojos negros mostraban serenidad.

El director meneaba la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa, sin perder de vista la carta parecía contento: Yaya… Yaya- dijo mientras movía la cabeza.

- Alumnos, les tengo una gran noticia- dijo el director parándose nuevamente- La directora de una escuela de America del Sur nos ha invitado a terminar las clases en su establecimiento mientras estudiamos la forma de terminar con la plaga Cementerio. Nos iremos dentro de dos días, así que comiencen a empacar… y aprender un poco de español. Esto lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Muchos alumnos, como profesores, intercambiaron miradas, nadie pensó que el jefe de la escuela tomara una decisión tan extraña, y repentina como esa.

- Albus, ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?- preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall, algo asustada de tal noticia.

- Por supuesto, es la mejor forma de evitar la caída de más inocentes, además, mantendremos a Harry lejos de Voldemort

- !Albus!- gritó aterrada la profesora

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta la idea?

- Lo digo por el nombre

- ¿Nombre? ¿Qué nombre?- dijo con una sonrisa

- Iremos a América del Sur?- dijo Ron sin creerlo

- ¡Qué emocionante!- dijo Hermione- ¿saben que la magia en esos lugares es sumamente rara y poderosa?.. he oído que un brujo adolescente puede acabar con un solo movimiento a el Auror más capacitado del Ministerio de Magia

- Acaso eso es lo único que te importa – dijo Ron- aburrido.. magia esto…magia lo otro… ¿no tienes otra cosa en mente?

- Si- dijo algo enojada Hermione- los hablantes hispanos son muy guapos- dijo con ojos brillantes- creo que sería bueno conocer a un muchacho de por allá

- Mujeres…-le susurró Ron a Harry en el oído- en fin.. según Dumbledore tendremos que aprender español… alguien sabe algo de eso

- Nada- dijo Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza, ni siquiera se decir Hola

- Hola- dijo Luna como si nada- Yo les puedo enseñar español

- Todos la miraron incrédula

- ¿Sabes español?- dijo Ron sin creerlo

- Claro… y muy bien

- Donde aprendiste?

- Por el The Quibbler versión español : El Quisquilloso creo que se llama, lo hacen en España y por el trabajo de mi papá he podido conocer un poco del idioma mientras vamos de vez en cuando.

- Pero… me pregunto… a que escuela iremos- dijo Hermione ¿El instituto de Salem?.. No… ellos hablan ingles… he escuchado de unos institutos en México… pero… no se…

- Tal vez…- dijo Harry- el ave nos pueda dar una pista- dijo viendo de reojo a la mesa de profesores, el ave todavía estaba allí

- Si… - dijo Ron- aunque lo único que puedo decir de ella es que es fea

- No es un animal mágico- dijo Hermione- de todos los libros que he leído nunca he encontrado uno que se le asemeje.

- Tal vez Hagrid sepa algo o tal vez Dumbledore- dijo Harry

- Es posible- dijo Hermione- es posible

* * *

Hola! gracias por leer!

Este fic tomara mucho tiempo, pues anda algo paralelo con mi proyecto d ela escuela latinoamericana de magia: Ngen- Lavquen, espero que disfruten los proximos capitulos los cuales prontos pondre!


	2. 2 Sirius BLack y Jane Dumbledore

**Harry Potter y la Escuela Latinoamericana de Magia**

**Capitulo 2**

**Sirius Black y Jane Dumbledore**

Desde una de las ventanas de aquel castillo en el fin del mundo salía un leve humo oscuro proveniente de una de las aulas de clases: El laboratorio de pociones. Aunque no era extraño que existieran las explosiones en ese lugar o que una poción saliera horriblemente mal.

La campana del castillo ya había sonado hace unos diez minutos dando el fin a la clase. En uno de los pasillos se encontraban May y Tamy viendo como algunos elfos domésticos, junto a algunas escobas, mascarillas y sus ropas algo sucias por el humo salían con los restos de un caldero.

- Cuantos Calderos han explotado hasta ahora?- preguntó May a su amiga

- Emmm… perdí la cuenta – dijo la chica viendo algunos pedazos que llevaban los elfos- Oye, ¿en serio eso era un Caldero?- le preguntó al elfo

- Si si, doña- dijo el elfo- para que vea como fue esta vez el problemita, oiga- exclamó el elfo con voz chillona

- Vaya, Sarah se superó esta vez- dijo con una mueca Tamy

- No digas esas cosas de la profe le dijo su amiga enfadada

Todas las explosiones de pociones por lo general venían de Sarah. La profesora de pociones. Ella era una gran persona enseñando, amaba enseñar y su vida eran las pociones, pero su torpeza a veces le da malas pasadas, como su explosión de ingredientes casi todos los dias.

- Hola ¿Que tal?- dijo alguien desde el marco de la puerta de pociones

- Oh Katy, que tal- dijo su hermana

- Si hablas de la clase pues- vió hacia adentro- lo de siempre- aprendí lo que pasa si uno se pasa como tres cucharadas de lo que piden en una receta y no me ensucie

Y era verdad, Katy no tenía ni siquiera un mancha en su uniforme, a diferencia de su compañera, quien estaba con ella en el marco de la puerta, que tenía su blanca piel muy sucia.

- Que horrible todo esto- dijo la chica de pronto

- Descuida Hipa- dijo May viendo a la amiga de May- de seguro esas manchas salen con agua

- ¿Manchas?- dijo Hipa extrañada- ¡no me refiero a eso! ¡Solo míralos!- dijo señalando a los elfos- ¡como es posible que los tengan de esclavos!

En ese momento pasaban dos elfos con caras alegres para dejar el nuevo caldero cuando Hipa se puso en su camino, era una chica algo robusta y de una gran cantidad de cabello castaño ondulado hasta la cintura. No llevaba el típico jumper de escuela, si no que pantalones azul marino con un gran símbolo de anarquía en uno de sus lados.

- Muchachos ¡Dejen esas cosas de lado, sean libres!

- AY NO- exclamaron los elfos al unisono- LA LOCA DE NUEVO

- Doña, dejenos pasar!- exclamó uno de ellos- no estamos esclavizados solo servimos en la escuela

- HACIENDO LOS DEBERES, EL ASEO!

- Pss claro, es entretenido- exclamó el otro

- Ya deje paso libre!

- Pero… pero…

- Hipa, déjalos pasar- dijo Katy tirándola un poco al rincón

- GRACIAS DOÑA KATIA!

- Katy, por que hiciste eso!- dijo Hipa molesta

- Si no… seria peor para ellos poh- dijo la chica

- Ah! Bueno- dijo Hipa- permiso, me voy a buscar a Juacko entonces. Dijo la chica- para organizarnos para una protesta en contra de la esclavitud elfica

Dicho esto la chica salió al pasillo corriendo con toda su fuerza

- Limpiate la cara- gritó Tamy

- Gracias Tamy Potter

- No me digas así- gritó la chica enfurecida

Pronto Hipa desapareció del pasillo dejando a los elfos trabajando y a las chicas en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿ Ya se fue? dijo una suave y chillona voz

- Si- dijo Katy- puedes salir de ahí Juacko

May levantó su poncho de lana mostrando una pequeña figura de color gris con gorro, poncho y calcetines de lana, su nariz era semejante a la de un botón en flor y sus orejas tan largas como alas de murciélago, que estaban cubierta por el gorro de lana pareciera que tuvieran un manto sobre la espalda

- Fehh, menos mal poh oiga- suspiró el elfo doméstico de nombre Juacko- Doña Hipa agarra papa altiro cuando uno es buena gente, además, ni me interesa esa cuestión.

Hipa era una gran admiradora de la obra de Tolkien: El señor de los anillos, por tanto detestaba la manera en que los elfos eran tratados en la escuela: como sirvientes, y mas odiaba que los elfos no le siguieran en su idea de liberación, pues ellos eran muy felices trabajando en el castillo.

- Agradece algo Juackito- le dijo Tamy- es solo una, no son dos

- JA! Yo conocí a alguien como ella- dijo una voz con acento ingles

- Sirius, no salgas asi exclamó May– ¡Me asustas!

- HEHE I´m sorry May- dijo la voz- todavía no _acostumbrarme_ a esto de ser espiritu contigo

- Y yo no entiendo como acepté este pacto contigo

El espíritu era un hombre de cabello negro con una sonrisa sensual y jovial llamado Sirius Black, el era un mago que, luego supieron, murió en Inglaterra peleando contra unos magos oscuros. Según, el mismo Sirius, solo recordó caer por un velo y luego aparecer en la escuela. No muchos saben que lo que realmente pasó es que el, involuntariamente, posesionó el cuerpo de May, haciendo que esta se debilitara y enfermara gravemente, además de darles horribles sueños en que la asesinaban.

Luego de que descubrieran su identidad y exorcizarlo del cuerpo de la chica pidió las más sinceras disculpas a la chica y, con el consejo de un profesor, decidió quedarse en la isla como un espíritu que acompañara a May, por el tiempo en que este estuvo en su cuerpo, ambos aceptaron la propuesta. Sirius con una gran sonrisa y May de mala gana, pues no le gustaba la idea de que alguien, habitara su cuerpo, y mucho menos luego de lo mal que lo pasó con el mago ingles.

Sirius fue muy bienvenido a la comunidad de la escuela, además de ser un excelente locutor sobre lo ocurrido en Gran Bretaña, al comienzo la comunicación fue difícil por la barrera del idioma, pero, con el tiempo, Sirius empezó a entender el español y los alumnos el ingles, sabían todos algo a medias de cada cosa, pero de todas formas tenían conversaciones entendibles.

- Sabes, creo que ya estan empezando a llevarse bien- dijo Katy viendo su hombro derecho, donde había una neblina de color morado.

De esa neblina salió el cuerpo de una pequeña hada con ropas de tonos violetas, cuyas alas más que asemejar a una hada, asemejaba a una pequeña angel

- Opino lo mismo- dijo la hada posada en el hombro de Katy- pronto el antiguo wekufu Sirius Black, dará paso a un gran Pillan

- What is a Pillan?- preguntó curioso el mago

- Emmm… it´s a good spirits that Project the family and friends- dijo Tamy con un acento bien marcado- ¿lo dije bien?

- Mejor que antes- dijo Sirius luego su rostro cambió a algo de nostalgia- Family… nunca agradé

- Nunca le agradaste a tu familia?- dijo Katy

- That´s Right, except for my cousin Andrómeda and my nephew Tonks , and my godchild... mi ahijado.

- El tal Harry – dijo Katy viendo de manera divertida a su hermana mayor, la cual le dio una mirada asesina

- Yes…- Sirius posó su vista en Tamy- Te pareces mucho a el- dijo dandole un abrazo

- ¡Sueltame!- a la chica se le había congelado la espina dorsal por el abrazo fantasmal del mago- estas frio.

- ¡Sirius, para!- dijo May- ¡Hazme caso!- estaba enfadada

El fantasma soltó a la chica y miró algo apenado.

- I´m sorry- dijo Sirius y desapareció

- Me molesta que haga eso- exclamó May enfurecida- casi no hace caso a lo que digo y se comporta muy infantil

- Cálmate May – dijo Katy- debes entenderlo un poco: el fue un ser humano con su vida y amigos, no puedes pedirle de un día para otro que te haga caso!

- Se posesiona de mi cuerpo, me hace tener pesadillas y hace que pierda la noción del tiempo. Si se transforma en perro debería comportarse como uno...

- May…

- Esta bien, lo siento… trataré de calmarme con el- dijo al chica- además, Tamy pudo con cuatro ¿no?, ¿cierto amiga?.. Tamy, estas bien?

- Brrrr… frío! Ese abrazo casi me mata! Brrr!

- Mejor anda a tomarte algo antes de que empeores- dijo Katy

S.. si, buena idea – dijo la chica sobándose los hombros- una agüita de ruda me calmará

* * *

Nadie caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, los fantasmas había desaparecido y Peeves no hacía de las suyas. Todos, tanto alumnos como maestros, preparaban sus equipajes y cartas de explicación a sus familias de la razón de porque debían viajar. Muchos padres mandaban cartas al director diciendo que en ese caso, deberían llevar a los muchachos a sus casas, pero Dumbledore explicó que en los hogares la plaga también podría atacar, por tanto la mejor manera de salvar a sus hijos es sacarlos del país o en este caso, del continente y el mejor lugar era llegar a tierras americanas.

- No comprendo todavía las razones de esto Albus – dijo Mcgonagall en el despacho

Todos los jefes de casas estaban ahí (salvo el pequeño Flitwick que había caído con la peste) y Hagrid, que miraban con rostro de preocupación y de duda al director de la escuela. El ave gigante reposaba cerca donde estaba Fawkes, quien no se inmutaba con la presencia de el ave gigante.

- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, Minerva- dijo Dumbledore con el pergamino. Donde iremos será más seguro que Hogwarts, creeme.

- Me puede explicar esa razón- dijo Snape algo escéptico

- Pues, sencillamente porque aquel lugar donde vamos esta entre el mundo de los muggles y el nuestro, donde magia milenaria, no meros encantamientos las resguardan, ni siquiera si alguien dice su ubicación se podrá ingresar

- No comprendo- dijo Snape, a lo que Dumbledore solamente sonrió

- Dime Minerva- dijo Albus- ¿reconoces esta letra?- dijo alzándole el pergamino

La jefa de Gryffindor tomó el pergamino y lo observó detenidamente, su rostro de curiosidad y de investigación cambió inmediatamente a uno de sorpresa creando un poco de concertación en los rostros de los demás.

- N.. no me digas que… es... ¿ella?- dijo viendo el pergamino con asombro

- Asi es, es ella – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Es la directora?- preguntó Mcgonagall casi son dicha

- Asi es… le dieron el lugar de la directora- exclamó Dumbledore con dicha- Hagrid, tu también deberías ver la carta

- Esta bien- dijo el semi- gigante sin comprender. Tomó el pergamino de las manos de la profesora y lo leyó- Por Merlin!- exclamó el guardabosques con una radiante sonrisa!- Entonces... esta ave es de ella...

- Asi es- dijo el director alzando su vista el la ave negra- es el pequeño Pancho

- Pancho, has crecido mucho- dijo Hagrid eufórico- pensar que yo te vi como un polluelo en una fotografía muggles hace años...

- El ave graznó para asentir

- Entonces creo que ya está decidido, ¿verdad?- dijo Dumbledore- los dejo para que terminen sus cosas y nos veremos en unas horas más.

Los profesores asintieron y comenzaron a dejar el despacho.

- Ven Pancho- dijo Hagrid con alegria- Te daré unas deliciosas Ratas, de seguro estas cansado, no?. De seguro que estas cansado luego de ese gran viaje!

Pancho se posó delicadamente en en hombro de Hagrid y este se retiró, dejando en manos del director el pergamino: que revisó nuevamente.

_Hola Blanquito:_

_Creo que ya adivinaste quien es, ¿no es cierto?. He escuchado, a través del Profeta de lo que ha ocurrido en la escuela y te propongo algo que de seguro no diras no, pues ya tengo todo listo. _

_Invito a Usted, señor Albus Dumbledore y a todo el alumnado y profesorado de la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a terminar el año escolar en el establecimiento de la Escuela Ngen Lavquen, para evitar la plaga Cementerio y que encuentren una pronta solución._

_Ya la escuela se está preparando, bueno, salvo los alumnos, pues espero una gran sorpresa a través de ellos ._

_Pero los profesores ya saben que hacer, además Sarah estará contenta de verte de nuevo y a Hagrid también, claro._

_Nos veremos en el día señalado. Adjunto al reverso del pergamino los datos importantes._

_Se despide de ti:_

_Jane Dumbledore_

* * *

- Como vas con eso Ron?- preguntó Harry quien terminaba de hacer sus maletas

- ¿Me das una mano?- dijo el muchacho mientras trataba de cerrar el baúl saltando sobre el

Harry soltó sobre el baúl del pelirrojo logrando que esta este se cerrara completamente

- Muchas gracias Harry- dijo Ron mientras se limpiaba su pecosa frente- Hoy nos iremos- djo algo emocionado- nos vamos a America.

- Es verdad.- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el respaldo de la cama- me pregunto… a que lugar iremos

- A Ngen Lavquen, la escuela del fin del mundo- dijo Hermione entrando rápidamente hacia la habitación con dos libros en sus brazos, los cuales dejó en la mesita de noche de Ron

- Ngen .. Lavquen?- preguntó Neville quien guardaba al escurridizo de Trevor en una jaula

- Asi es, Ngen Lavquen, la escuela del fin del mundo- dijo Hermione de manera satisfecha

- Y como sabes que iremos a Ngen… Ngen… algo- dijo Ron

- Bueno, recuerdan que Dumbledore susurró algo cuando leyó esa carta, la que le trajo esa ave gigante?

- Si- dijo Neville- era: _Yaya_, ¿cierto?

- Correcto, bueno, resulta que ese no es un nombre, es un apodo. El verdadero nombre de quien resivió esa carta, es decir, de Yaya es Jane y su apellido es, escuchen bien: Dumbledore

- ¡DUMBLEDORE!- exclamaron los muchachos sin creerlo

- Quieres decir, que esa tal Jane, es pariente de Dumbledore?- dijo Ron sin creerlo

- Asi es- dijo la chica- es su sobrina

- Y como descubriste eso?- dijo Ron

- Hagrid me lo comentó – dijo la chica- estaba alimentabdo a esa gran ave negra que trajo la carta. Esa ave es la mascota de es tal Jane. El conoció a la sobrina de Dumbledore hace mucho tiempo, era una de las alumnas de cursos superiores a el cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, y estuvo en la casa Gryffindor

- Muy bien, con eso tenemos claro lo de esa tal Yaya- dijo Ron- pero todavía no comprendo como descubriste, supuestamente, que iremos a Ngen…Ngen

- Lavquen- le terminó Harry

- Eso!

- Hagrid me comentó que Jane Dumbledore se fue hace años a America para trabajar en un colegio de magia de esos lugares, y ese fue: Ngen Lavquen, el cual se encuentra en las costas de Chile.

- ¿Chile?

- ¿Acaso no han visto nunca los mapas?- pregunto la chica sacando de la repisa unos de los libros mostrándoles una de las paginas que había marcado.

Aparecía un pequeño mapa de Sudamérica con una demarcación en uno de sus limites, al otro lado aparecía ese espacio más grande denotando una país largo y angosto. Harry notó un escudo en donde parecía un escudo de color rojo y azul, con una estrella blanca en su centro y en cada lado aparecían dos animales: una clase de ciervo con una corona y el otro al ave que era idéntica a la que vió en el gran salón con una corona semejante al ciervo y debajo unas lineas que decían: CHILE

- Esto es, mis queridos ignorantes, es Chile- dijo la muchacha

- A quien llamas ignorantes- grunó Ron, pero la chica no pareció darle atención y revisó el otro libro y buscó una hojas anteriormente marcadas. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

_La escuela Ngen Lavquen o, tambíen llamada, la Escuela del Fin del Mundo, es una de las identidades más antiguas en la educación mágica, mas no así la más conocida por distintas razones que no valen la pena nombrar._

_Fue fundada por cuatro nativos de distintas partes del continente, una mapuche, un inca, una maya y un amazona. Cuyo establecimiento se encuentra cerca de la Gran Isla de Chiloé, en Chile pero nadie sabe en que lugar exacto pues una magia ancestral la protege desde sus inicios. Cuenta la leyenda que los cuatro fundadores fueron desterrados de sus propias tribus o grupos por su deseo de masificar y enseñar sus artes a otras personas . En ese momento, el rey de los mares (en mapudungun: Ngen- Lavquen) los unió y los llevó hasta una isla desierta para que hicieran su proyecto realidad, fundando la escuela._

_La escuela no enseña solamente la tipica magia a la cual colegios como Hogwarts, Drumstang y Beauxbatons estan acostumbradas, hablan del crecimiento de la magia espiritual (legado continental), el mantenimiento fìsico y el traspaso del folclor latinoamericano._

- Guau- exclamó Neville- asi que Ngen Lavquen, saben, me suena muy bien

- Les aconsejo que lleven ropa abrigada- dijo la chica cerrando ambos libros- auque sea verano el clima de esa zona es muy frío, pues, como dice el libro se encuentra al Sur del Mundo. Debo irme ahora- dijo la chica llendo hasta el marco de la puerta- quiero repasar una frases en español antes que nos llamen

Dicho esto, se retiró de la habitación.

- Jane he?- dijo Harry pensando en como sería esa persona-

- Me pregunto si será como Dumbledore

- Quien sabe…

* * *

Para los elfos domésticos preparar y ordenar los equipajes de los alumnos fue más sencillo de lo normal, pues, por culpa de la plaga, gran cantidad de estudiantes habían caído. Mientras tanto, los jefes de casas (Hagrid se encargaba de los de Ravenclaw mientras tanto), alineaban y revisaban la lista de los alumnos de cada casa.

- Adios Harry Potter- chilló Dobby- Dobby se queda en Hogwarts para ayudar a los demás elfos y cuidar del colegio.

- ¿Realmente te quedas?- dijo sin entender Harry, pues Dobby era un elfo libre, por tanto no deberia estar esclavizado al castillo

- Asi es, Dobby se queda

- ¿Qué?- esa fue Hermione- ¡pero qué ocurrira con los demás elfos!, ustedes pueden ser atacados por Cementerio!

- Dobby y los elfos lo saben señorita, los elfos decidieron cuidar el castillo y Dobby también.

Mcgonagall repasaba por ultima vez la lista antes de dirigirse a los leones

- Atención Gryffindor- dijo la profesora- Tomaremos el tren hasta Londres y luego iremos en Barco hasta Brasil, donde nos trasladaremos hasta Argentina y cruzaremos la cordillera de Los Andes donde se encuentra Chile, para luego llegar hasta la isla de Chiloé…

Con lo dicho de la profesora, Harry pudo confirmar lo que su amiga le había dicho: Ngen Lavquen sería el paradero final.

- Cuantos nos tardaremos, profesora- ese fue Colin Crevey

- Una semana Crevey- dijo Mcgonagall- por tanto, por ordenes del director, tienen prohibido usar magia y usaremos ropas muggles hasta llegar a Chiloé para pasar desapercibidos.

Se escuchó un sonido de desaprobación desde las filas de Slytherin, pareciese que Snape les acababa de decir lo de sin magia y prendas muggles quienes se los tomaron como una mala broma.

Pudieron ver que los carruajes comenzaban a llegar. Harry distinguió pronto los thestrals. Subió al carruaje mientras observaba el paisaje de Hogwarts alejarse y a Dobby despidiéndolo con la mano algo triste, Sinceramente extrañaría el castillo.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste!

Tal vez muchos se preguntaran: **SIRIUS BLACK? WTF**! así es mis queridisimos lectores, el buen Canuto, pueda haber muerto, pero no esta olvidado! el es parte de la comunidad de espiritus de la escuela del fin del mundo!, si ha muchos les quedo la duda de como es que el llegó hasta esa escuela los invito a leer las historias originales que he echo de la escuela de Ngen Lavquen que estan en mi profile

Ahora ya saben un poco mas de la creación de LA ESCUELA del fin del mundo y quien es la directora del establecimiento! ella: **Jane Dumbledore o Yaya**, aparece en mi fic llamado **Este Ultimo año** un fic de Harry Potter de la epoca en que Tom Riddle era un estudiante, por si desean saber un poco mas de ella Y SI.. TAMBIEN ES PARTE DEL MUNDO DE NGEN LAVQUEN DESDE EL COMIENZO!

Los elfos domésticos hablan como huasos o gente del campo chileno, a diferencia de en UK que hablan en tercera persona.

ME DESPIDO DANDOLE LAS GRACIAS A LOS DOS LINDOS REVIEWS QUE TENGO HASTA AHORA

**- betthytasaint  
- Kumiko 1906** quien adivino que ave era quien entregaba el pergamino a Dumbledore!

es probable que me demore un poco en actualizar los fics por la U, pero talves cambie de opinion si veo reviews de gente interesada hehe

en fin

besos!


	3. 3 Entre Barcos Y Aviones

**Harry Potter y la Escuela Latinoamericana de Magia**

**Capitulo 3**

**Entre Barcos y Aviones**

El frío no era impedimento para llegar a clases en el fin del mundo. Entre chalecos de lana y distintos ponchos o ropas autóctonas de distintas partes del continentes los alumnos se ponían cómodos y soportaban las prontas lloviznas que atacaban de ves en cuando la isla. May vió la hora por su reloj de muñeca algo angustiada y enojada mientras una chica de cabello negro como la noche y con maquillaje gótico la observaba.

- No te preocupes- dijo con un muy bien pronunciado español, denotando su nacionalidad peruana- tu sabes que ella siempre llega y a tiempo.

- Lo se…- dijo la chica algo agotada dando un fuerte bostezo- sabes, ahora entiendo un poco más de porque ella le cuesta despertarse, dime es normal cuando tiene que lidiar con un espíritu en su interior, es decir ademas del suyo propio.

- Asi es – dijo la muchacha acomodándose un manto de vivos colores – aunque no soy la persona indicada para decir eso, pues yo comparto un espíritu con mi hermano… quien mas le vale estar en clases ahora.

- María no ates tanto a tu hermano y confía en el- dijo May- Federico es muy capaz de hacer las cosas por si solo, es decir… tiene tu misma edad, son mellizos

- Lo se lo se… oh mira ahí veo algo.- dijo la chica peruana de nombre María.

Muy cerca se distinguía una luz verde brillante, era Canela, uno de los espiritus de Tamy quien emitía esa luz, su forma era muy peculiar, era una hoja de Canelo con ojos brillantes. En ese momento, como de costumbre, estaba encima de la cabeza de la chica, quien llevaba un libro en sus manos.

- Hola, hola!- dijo Tamy respirando de nuevo mientras saludaba a las chicas como lo solían hacer por alla, con un beso en la mejilla.- me tuve que devolver porque se me quedo el libro.

- Llegas a tiempo- dijo María- mira, acaban de abrir las puertas de la sala.

La puerta con el cartel de "Defensa contra Artes Oscuras" se abrió de pronto, mostrando un amplio salón con grandes ventanas y una deliciosa chimenea que calentaba el lugar, pronto mucho alumnos se quitaron sacaron sus chaquetas o mantos por el calor que emanaba. La habitación estaba casi limpia, pues tanto las sillas y las mesas se habían puesto en un rincón, eso significaba una cosa: iba a ser una clase práctica

- Mierda- pensó Tamy- ni voy a usar el libro!

La clase era impartida por un gran brujo llamado José Da Silva, un hombre de nacionalidad brasilera que había crecido en la espesura del amazonas. Era un hombre negro de con una abundante afro de color negro azabache, llevaba puesto, siempre, un traje pulcramente blanco de los que se usaban para hacer capoeira. Su cuello y sus bazos estaban llenos de distintos amuletos y en su rostro una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes.

- Bom dia!- dijo el profesor profesor con su reconocible acento portugues- eldia de hoy probaremos algo de magía espiritual en los objetos. Porque, vocé nunca sabe cuando no va a tener amuletos o varita para hacer conjuros y es necesario aprender a mover las cosas con ayuda de lo que esta a tu alrededor, es decir: los espiritus.

Dicho esto tronó los dedos apareciendo unas cuantas esferas de cristal que cada alumno tomó, pronto la habitación comenzó a llenarse de pequeños puntos de colores. Espiritus de animales, insectos y también de plantas, pues las plantas también estan vivas.

- Tamara, May y María- llamó José- Ustedes quiero que practiquen otra cosa. Primero se dirigió a María- quiero que trates de llamara a tu espiritu a tu voluntad y que se dirija hasta aquí, yo se que lo puedes hacer muy bien con tu hermano al lado pero es necesario que trabajen de manera independiente de el, de acuerdo

- Si profesor- dijo cortésmente, pero sin mucha gana

- May, quiero que practiques con Sirius- dijo el profesor- Como llevan unos pocos meses juntos quiero que sigas practicando la sincronización con el haciendo que entre a la esfera de vidrio y que esta se mueva a tu voluntad.

- Es necesario?- dijo la chica pues prefería practicar con los espíritus de los insectos

- C´mon Magdalena – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- This can be fun!

- Pero para ti.- dijo la muchacha

- Hasle caso esta vez May- dijo el brasilero con una sonrisa picaresca- a menos que quieras un castigo

- N… NO, LO HAGO PROFE! EN SERIO QUE SI

Da Silva sonrió satisfecho. El era muy conocido en el colegio por dar castigos ejemplares y nadie le gustaría contradecirlo cuando decía lo último.

- -Tam bem- dijo - Tamara, vocé tiene a 4 espiritus con tu cuerpo, quiero que practiques la transfiguración con uno de ellos, con Caupo si es posible, junto a esta esfera

- Ya profe- dijo la chica- oíste Caupo?

De la nada salió un pudú, un ciervo muy diminuto que hizo un movimiento de asentimiento . Ese era el cuarto espiritu que se habia encariñado con la chica, a ella no el molestaba lidiar con tanto, aun así le cansaba un poco físicamente pero, desde que entro a la escuela se había acostumbrado y eso era gracias al profesor Da Silva que era un experto en la materia junto al conocimiento de su propio profesor jefe.

La clase empezó rapidamente. Muchos alumnos conseguían meter un espíritu ambulante a la esfera y otros cometian el error de sobrecargarla con más de uno por lo que esta se rompía. María había logrado mover un poco la esfera, pero Da Silva supuso que era por su propia magia y no porque había llamado al espiritu que podía manejar.

- Vocé es astuta- sonrió José- lo se muy bem y tiene mucho poder, pero es importante que logres hacer lo pedido, vocé comprende?

- Si señor- dijo la chica algo agotada , necesitaba un descanso

La chica de lentes había logrado introducir al pudú en la esfera y lo podía mover, ahora tenía la esfera en las manos tratando de pensar en como transformarla

- Comienza con algo sencillo- le sugirió el profesor. Intenta con una pluma

Al rato Tamy logró una trasformación, pero era una mera pelusa de polvo

- No esta mal, pero necesita la practica- comentó

- Si profe

- PROFESOR!- esa fue May – esto es imposible

May observaba como Sirius trataba de ingresar a la esfera pero este solo la pasaba como el fantasma que era y no lograba introducirse.

- Vocé debe concentrarse también- dijo el profesor- Sirius no puede hacer solo todo- añadió rascandose su enorme Afro.

La chica hizo un nuevo intentó cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo. Pronto Sirius se transformó en una nube gris con la manera de un animal cuadrúpedo que ingresó a la esfera, denotando un brillo grisaceo.

Muchos de los alumnos le aplaudieron, pues sabía lo complicado que era para ella esta proeza, pronto el aula se llenó de chéveres, bacan, chido y otras maneras de decirle lo bueno que fue su trabajo.

Una campanada retumbño por el castillo, eso decia el final de la clase. Los alumnos liberaron a los espíritus dandoles las gracias por dejar que los ocuparan, devolvieron las esferas y comenzaron a ponerse sus chaquetas para poder salir al frío.

- Estas lista May?- preguntó Tamy- quien ya se había puesto un poncho de lana y llevaba su mochila al hombro- tenemos clases con Eduardo ahora.

- Tama, creo que vas a tener que irte sin mi- dijo May viendo su esfera que todavía flotaba con la luz grisacea- No se como sacarlo! Ay!

Dentro de la esfera se escuchaban unas suplicas en ingles y español, mientras la esfera daba vueltas como maníaca.

He!, creo que le falta algo de practica- dijo el profesor mientras observaba con mirada investigativa la esfera.

* * *

Cuando Harry había abordado por primera vez el tren hacia Hogwarts, pensó que sería el viaje más emocionante en toda su vida, y no se había equivocado, pero ahora estaba más emocionado y a la vez asustado mientras miraba el mar debajo de el. Estaba en un barco camino a costas americanas, a Brasil específicamente, Rodeado de quienes se habían salvado de la plaga Cementerio. Pareciese que la sobrina de Dumbledore había previsto todo, pues el capitán ya sabía que hacer y a quien dirigirse cuando comenzó el viaje. Era un hombre panameño muy correcto que, inmediatamente dedujo que era muggle, pero a través de lo que habló en ingles con Dumbledore, entendía quienes eran y la real naturaleza del viaje lo que hizo a muchos sorprenderse, inclusive al mismísimo director, quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Los mismos marineros sabían como tratar a los jóvenes magos, muchos de estos provenían de distintas nacionalidades aunque hablaban fluidamente el español y el ingles.

- Si, también asistí a Ngen- Lavquen- escuchó decir un joven colombiano en perfecto ingles a Hermione- luego de graduarme me metí un año a la marina chilena y luego ingresé a las filas de mi propio país. Buscaban jóvenes con actitudes mágicas y otros conocimientos para este barco y no lo pensé dos veces.

- Otras actitudes – preguntó Hermione

- Asi es, como médicos, dentistas y esas cosas

- Entonces, aquí trabajan tanto muggles y magos, cierto?- dijo Harry asombrado

- Muggles?- preguntó el marinero- siempre oigo eso cuando hacemos algunos transbordos, pero no comprendo todavía a que se refiere

- No saben – dijo Ron algo palido, pareciese que se iba a desmayar

- No

- Pero si eres un mago?- dijo Hermione

- Asi es pero eso de los muggles…- dejó de hablar pues Ron pareciese que iba a vomitar- Oh, dejame adivinar, primera vez en un barco? Y no sabias que te mareabas-le dijo al pelirrojo

- Este asintió cabizbajo

- Bueno, mira ponte en esta esquina, asi eso, si quieres expulsa todo lo que quieras.

Al terminar la frase, Ron ya había dejado una mancha verde en el agua.

- Descuiden- dijo el marinero- parece antihigiénico, pero pronto estará limpio- y con un chasquido de sus dedos el vomito se disolvió.

- C… como lograste eso?. Comentó Hermione maravillada

- Es… simple magia- dijo el marinero con una sonrisa - y si me disculpan, creo que le daré algo a su amigo, para evitar accidentes, pueden quedarse aquí mientras tanto.

- Viste eso?- dijo Hermione sin entender- como es posible… sin varita ni nada! … Y FUE A ESA ESCUELA!. Dios es fantástico

- Es cierto- dijo asombrado Harry- creo que tenías razon sobre lo de la magia en magia el Latinoamérica.

- Si eso es cierto quiero saber que más hay- dijo Hermione alejándose un poco- Quiero ver que puedo averiguar, si hay mas marineros que asistieron a esa escuela de magia- vuelvo de inmediato.

La chica entro a la cabina del capitán dejando al muchacho solo, volviendo su vista hacia el cielo. Nunca había disfrutado tanto un viaje, el mar era inmenso y bello. Podía ver su reflejo en el.

Posó su vista en la cubierta del barco donde muchos estudiantes y profesores pasaban el tiempo como si estuvieran en un crucero: divisó a Luna quien hablaba de manera muy animada con Neville quien le mostraba un panfleto con plantas exóticas del amazonas.

Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown revisaban unos libros muy coloridos, de turismo que habían conseguido en Londres son algunos nombres de distintos países de América: distinguió el nombre de Argentina, Brasil, Uruguay entre ellos. Y vio para su sorpresa que Malfoy también estaba mareado y hacia empeño por no expulsar lo que tenía en el estómago. Sprout descansaba junto a Mcgonagall en unas sillas. La profesora de herbología tejía una bufanda mientras la jefa de gryffindor leía un libro muggle que decía : 20 poemas de Amor y Una Canción desesperada, cuya portaba parecía el perfil muy singular de un hombre con una prominente nariz. Al muchacho le pareció que su profesora suspiraba de manera algo soñadora mientras daba vuelta las paginas del libro, algo que nunca pensó ver en el rostro de Mcgonagall de esa forma. Sinceramente este viaje le traería sorpresas.

… y no se equivocaba…

* * *

Estaban en Mendoza, Argentina y los profesores les habían dado la tarde libre para poder descansar. Muchos optaron por salir de la hostería en que se alojaban para conocer el lugar. Esta era atendida por un matrimonio de muggles que, extrañamente, conocían un poco del mundo mágico o parecía que nos les impresionaba.

- Mi abuelo- comentó el dueño- era muy amigo de unos magos de por allá- dijo con un marcado acento mendocino mientras le servía un trago al profesor de pociones- Le salvó la vida mientras estos escapaban de alguien que pareciese que estaba haciendo revuelo por alla. Me había dicho su nombre pero creo que lo olvidé, era algo exótico

- Debió ser en los inicios del señor oscuro- dijo Snape tomándose el trago

- Si, algo asi me había comentado mi abuelo también- dijo el hombre mientras e entregaba su trago a Mcgonagall y otro más grande a Hagrid- bueno, el se los trajo un tiempo para Mendoza, hasta que supieran que hacer, al final ellos optaron por vivir un tiempo en la ciudad, les costo un poco eso si, pues ellos no conocían como moverse, ni usar teléfonos, pero gracias a la comunidad de ese entonces lograron vivir tranquilos hasta sus últimos días.

- Oh,eso quiere decir que hay una comunidad de magos ingleses que escaparon en en esa época verdad?- comentó Mcgonagall

- No no, mi abuelo, junto a estos amigos magos les explicaron a sus cercanos el problema y quienes eran ellos y estos, como entendieron que no conocian como usar el telefono, la radio, moverse el auto, les enseñaron y le hicieron las casas o, bueno, eso lo hicieron elloscon magia para ahorrarles problemas a sus nuevos amigos.

- Quiere decir…- Snape trató de buscar las palabras correctas esta vez- Que los muggles ayudaron a refugiar a los magos aun sabiendo que eran ellos

- Muggles? AH! Habla de quienes no usan magia?, pues si, asi fue.

- Increíble- dijo Snape algo sorprendido

- Entonces hubo magos aquí- dijo Hagrid, magos ingleses que se refugiaron.

- Exacto, más que eso- dijo el dueño, esta es la casa de uno de ellos, creo que la magia la hace ver más espaciosa de lo que es no? Me explicaron que usaron un hechizo para agrandarla cuando sea necesario, creo que esperaban traer más gente que escapaba de esa época.

- Me llama mucho la atención algo- comentó Mcgonagall- como llegó a tener esta casa?

- Es de mi señora

En ese momento apareció la mujer con una bandeja de dulces caseros que los dejó en una mesita mientras los empacaba en bolsas separadas.

- Mi señora era la hija de uno de los magos- dijo viendo a su mujer, que se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa- Aquí entre nos, yo creo que me hechizó, por que también es una bruja- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa picara y cerrando uno de los ojos

- Oh haha, eso fue lo mismo que me dijo cuando se lo comenté- dijo la mujer mirando a los profesores- aunque más lo dijo en son de broma y eso que hasta demostración le hice.

- Supongo que no fue a Hogwarts- dijo Snape. La mujer tenía mas o menos su edad, por tanto podría haberla reconocido

- Asi es señor Severus dijo mientras ponía un plato de dulces frente a los profesores.- Mi padre me enseñó desde que tengo memoria el uso de la magia hasta que creo que cumplí los once o doce años y fui a Ngen- Lavquen, pero estuve hasta los 15 años, por que mi padre quería que aprendiera el uso de la magia como en Europa y me siguió enseñando a través de los libros que se había traído de allá y ...- dijo sacando algo de su delantal- me heredó su varita- dijo mostrándole una varita algo gastada pero bien cuidada la cual se la entregó a Snape quien la revisó algo asombrado.

- Espino con centro de fibra de corazón de dragón, 35 centímetros- dijo la mujer – No me molesta usarla pero, aunque mi papá se revuelque en su tumba prefiero sin varita.

- Pero es imposible hacer magia sin una varita- dijo Hagrid como si contara una broma

La mujer hizo un gesto con su mano, el mismo que se usa con la varita para el Wingardium Leviosa y un panecillo se elevó del plato que tenía los profesores , los cuales quedaron asombrados con tal demostración, el panecillo llegó hasta las manos de su marido quien sonreía divertido.

Fue la misma demostración que me hizo cuando me dijo que era una bruja- dicho esto se metió el panecillo en la boca y le dio un tierno beso a su mujer.

* * *

La ciudad era preciosa, en especial los chicos, según Parvati y Lavender quienes solían pasear por la ciudad con algunos jóvenes argentinos, de los cuales se reían tontamente de las galanerías en español que les decían y les invitaban a pasear. Parvati trataba de que Hermione fuera con ellas, pero esta respondía que estaba cansada del viaje y prefería dormir.

-Hermione, no estaras cansada con el estudio- le preguntó Parvati

- Qué?- preguntó Hermione, pues le habían hablado en español a lo que Luna le tradujo- No, para nada… y ese acento, Parvati?

- Mis amigos argentinos me han enseñado a pronunciar- dijo contenta con su progreso en hablar español, ya que lo que más habia echo era hablar con los muchachos del lugar, logrando aprender más el idioma.

- Che Hermione, queres probar esto?- ese fue Ron quien también comenzaba a trabajar su español, llegó con un frasco con un contenido algo pegajoso de color café

- Que es eso?- preguntó la chica

- Dulce de Leche- dijo dandole de probar un poco

- Que rico es- dijo la chica

- Ten cuidado Hermione, ese fue Harry quien venía detrás de su amigo- Evita enviciarte con lo dulce, Ron lleva comiendo eso desde la mañana

- Que!- dijo la chica asombrada- Ron! Vas a engordar con eso!

- Pero es que… ES DELICIOSO- dijo el chica metiendo una gran cucharada de dulce de leche en su boca- En Inglaterra no hay de esto… ME ENCANTA EL DULCE DE LECHE!.

Los alumnos comenzaban a preparar las maletas y llevados hasta las afueras de la ciudad Argentina, conducidos por los dueños de la hostería, donde una pequeña avioneta esperaba junto a su dueño.

- Mi hijo- dijo el hombre dándole al piloto un palmazo en la espalda- el los guiará hasta la isla de Chiloé

- Mucho gusto- dijo el muchacho en un buen ingles- por favor, deben ingresar en orden. Según curso o grupo emm. Sinceramente no se como se manejan ustedes.

- Lo haremos por casas dijo el director

El muchacho se quedo pensando un poco pensando en lo de "casas" y luego asintió. Mientras los profesores se encargaban de organizar a los alumnos, comenzando por Slytherin. En la fila de Gryffindor, Harry notó que Ron se veía extrañamente emocionado.

- Un avión Harry- dijo sonriente- subiré a un avión muggle de verdad!, CUANDO MI PADRE SE ENTERE… seré su hijo favorito.

- Pero crees que quepamos todos en ese aeroplano?- se preguntó Harry en el momento en que la profesora Mcgonagall le daba el paso para entrar.

Por fuera parecía una avioneta pequeña, pero dentro era espaciosa, cada alumnos tenía su propio asiento cómodamente ubicado algunos estaban ansiosos de saber que pasaría, otros, como Malfoy y compañía solo gruñian y decñian comentarios con mucha antipatia.

- Bah! Tanto trasporte muggles para que?- dijo el muchacho de cabello lacio- De seguro que los magos de este continente son tan mediocres que ni conocen las redes flus.

Seguido por una absurda risa de parte de los de Slytherin.

- JA! Ya te quiero ver cuando este despegue Malfoy- dijo Hermione con rostro malicioso.

Al partir el vuelo, el deseo de Hermione se hizo realidad, el muchacho se veía pálido como si en cualquier momento fuera a morirse. La altitud le estaba haciendo mal.

Pronto una mujer fue a verlo con un remedio para las nauseas.

- Si te sigues sintiendo mal, me avisas- dijo la mujer. Era de tez morena y de cabello negro.

- Querida! Todo esta bien?- preguntó el piloto

- Si, no te preocupes- dijo la mujer, con calma- Tu sabes que los brujos les molestan mucho las alturas-. Dijo con una sonrisa picara

- CHE!, NO ME ENCASILLES- dijo el piloto sonriendo.

- Que? El piloto es mago?- preguntó Harry sin creerlo

- Pues si, mi marido se graduó con honores de la escuela de Ngen-Lavquen- dijo la mujer- Yo lo conocí en la Universidad, me sorprendió mucho que hubiera salido de esa escuela.

- Eso quiere decir que usted no fue a esa escuela?- dijo Harry

- Exacto, lamentablemente mi familia era muy conservadora y religiosa, por tanto estuvo prohibido. Y opté por seguir la escuela normal e ir a la Universidad, entre a ingenieria de la aviación y el entró, luego de la escuela, a la carrera de piloto comercial, lo conocí por coincidencia y bueno…ahora estamos casados y tenemos este avión: el conduce y yo lo mantengo- agregó con una sonrisa

- Eso quiere decir que usted sabe como vuelan los aviones?- dijo de manera infantil el pelirrojo

- Asi es

Pronto la mujer comenzó a explicarle como los aviones vuelan mientras Ron, quien se repetía "cuando mi padre se entere" y otros alumnos la escuchaban impresionados.

Muggles con magos viviendo en ciudades de muggles, muggles que ayudaban a los magos y tenían trabajos juntos y más que eso: la misma magia de los magos de Latinoamérica era impresionante y todos ellos salieron de aquella escuela. Nadie lo decía, pero lo pensaban, ya querían conocer que más había escondido en aquel lugar. Harry vió hacia la ventana del avión dislumbrando un gran cinturón de montañas que parecían infinitas: Los Andes. Pronto vio campo y pequeñas casas y ciudades. Luego el Mar, dislumbraron una isla a la cual comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más.

- Muchachos, ya estamos en Chiloé- informó el piloto- Uno de los sitios más especiales y mágicos de este parte del mundo.

La avioneta tocó tierra en el campo, donde los árboles se alzaban hacia el cielo infinito y entre las ramas millones de ojos negros como cuenta miraban fríamente a quienes salían de adentro.

- Magos extranjeros he?- dijo una voz

- Sangre fresca, semipura- exclamó otra

- Veo jovencitas de piel tersa-. Dijo otra

- Oh, miren- exclamó una- Dos puros los escoltan, esto debe ser algo interesante para ellos

El matrimonio de Argentinos despedía a todos con cariño, mirando de reojo entre los árboles. Pronto muchos graznidos y alas negras se alzaron en el cielo sureño, Llamando la atención de los ingleses

- Baudas. Exclamó el piloto- Mensajeras de los brujos- dijo amargamente

- Los envía Yaya?- preguntó Dumbledore

- Eso quisiera, pero no- dijo el argentino- Deben tener cuidado - añadió

- Esa advertencia no me gusta nada- dijo Snape

- No se como son las cosas en Inglaterra, pero aquí hay problemas entre magos y esas- dijo viendo a las aves alejarse- son sus mensajeras, la de los magos impuros, los maldecidos. Son magos oscuros y endemoniados señor- dijo el piloto- Quienes son capas de vender su propia alma a Satanás para su bien, deben tener cuidado con ellos: Alejen a las Baudas si estan muy cercas y no hablen con animales ni perros cerca, Pueden ser magos. Los mismo aldeanos podrán explicarle eso- dijo señalando el camino.

- Muchas Gracias por la advertencia- dijo Dumbledore – Y por guiarnos

- No hay de que- dijo el hombre poniendo su mano hallado de su corazón y recitando un: La unión hace la magia.

Los profesores no comprendieron la razón de esta conducta, pero se despidieron con una reverencia. Llevando a los alumnos a la senda trazada.

* * *

Muchas grax Porl los reviews Y espero que Hayan disfrutado este nuevo capitulo.

Aora conocen un poco más de la escuela y también de distintos magos del continente y como la calides de los de latinoamerica crea lazos entre magos extranjeros!

Y... que es aquel peligro que ataca a la isla?

PERDONEN SI HAY PROBLEMAS DE REDACCION EN ESTE!

**Los reviews son muy bienvenidos!**


	4. 4 Encuentros en la Costa

**Capítulo 4.**

**Encuentro en la Costa**

En uno de los sitios más altos de aquella perdida isla en el fin del mundo, existía un acantilado de piedra. Donde se podía escuchar fuertemente el sonido de las olas chocar contra la permanente muralla de piedra. Había un grupo de alumnos ahí, quienes hablaban animadamente mientras una chica algo robusta se moria de la risa ante la mirada molesta de una chica de cabello corto y lente ovalados.

- A mi… no …me … parece gracioso- dijo molesta Tamy a la chica

- - Perdona pero- dijo Hipa limpiandose los ojos, pues de la risa habían salido lágrimas- cada vez que vengo aquí me imagino lo que paso y… - no pudo evitar volver a reirse

- Mujer no fue nada gracioso- dijo Katy también enojada- casi nos morimos por culpa de ese bicho gigante

- Es cierto- dijo Tamy- pero ya aprendí la lección- que los profes se encarguen de esos problemitas para la próxima- dijo viendo hacia el mar- cambiando de tema, que van ha hacer hoy? Cuando vayamos a tierra firme?

Se volteo para enfrentar a los alumnos: estaban May, Katy,. Hipa. María quien estaba al lado de un muchacho delgado y de piel muy morena, que hacía ver a la chica como un fantasma, su cabello oscuro estaba escondido debajo de un gorro andino de muchos colores que rezaba la palabra "Perú", otra chica, de piel muy morena cuyo cabello largo y oscuro estaba tomado por una larga trenza. Y otra niña, de unos 12 años que parecía que había tomado café por la manera que parpadeaba constantemente, tenía su cabello negro, de un brillo azul tomado en dos coletas, las cuales estaban adornadas por cascabeles que sonaban con cada paso que daba.

- Me voy a la pequeña tienda a jugar Puma it up- dijo Hipa- la otra vez prometieron que iban a poner uno y pienso gastar por lo menos dos luquitas (dos mil pesos chilenos)

- Creo que te voy a acompañar- dijo Katy a su amiga- Me podre Bee?

- Demás- dijo la chica

- Yo quiero comer algo!!- exclamó la chica con cascabeles en su cabello con un marcado acento mexicano dando saltitos- Me dijeron de un lugar que hacen empanadas sobrototas – añadió

- Oh! Pero siempre comes frituras, Jennifer- dijo la chica de rostro moreno tambien con un acento mexicano- vas a reventar

- No seas aguafiestas Guadalupe- dijo la chica.

- Creo que voy a vitrinear- dijo Tamy- tengo ganas de darme una vuelta por las ferias artesanales de la zona y debo ver a la señora de las hierbas que quiero comprar algunas

- Pero no se las puedes pedir a la profe?- preguntó Katy

- Es que siempre le quito sus ingredientes- dijo la chica- es super buena onda y todo, no se enoja pero creo que debería tener mis propias hierbas de por si acaso, es decir… las tengo, pero se me acaban…

- Si, creo que tienes razón- respondió su hermana

Una ráfaga de viento frio les dio de golpe en la cara y Jenny, la chica de cascabeles comenzó a dar grititos de asombro.

. Miren, miren- dijo la chica- la argolla de la unión… SE VE TODITA!!

- Vaya es cierto exclamó May – viendo hacia la dirección que decía la niña de cascabeles- SE VE MUY LINDO

- What? Que mirar?- preguntó Sirius curioso saliendo de la espalda de la chica

- La argolla, ese lugar de ahí- dijo May, señalandole al inglés

Todos voltearon hacia la dirección señalada, era el lugar más alto de la isla cuatro grandes astas de bandera se mostraban con sus respectivas Banderas. El lugar era conocido en la isla como "la argolla de la unión", donde se dice que se creo la escuela hace cientos de años. En las cuatro estaban las banderas de : México, Chile, Brasil y Perú; los lugares de donde venían los fundadores originales. Los alumnos estaban impresionados porque, muchas veces la neblina tapaba el lugar evitando ver el esplendoroso paisaje.

- No creen que hay algo raro ahí?- preguntó Katy

- Ahora que lo dices- dijo Guadalupe. Si, tienes razon, a ver: veo la Mexico… si, la de Perú, la de Chile esta ahí… y la de Brasil… ¿Dónde esta la bandera de Brasil?

Era verdad, no se veía la bandera en ninguna parte. Pronto comenzaron a ver como la bandera peruana comenzaba a descender.

- Que raro- dijo María- nunca las sacan, tal vez…

- AY NOOOO!!!- se escuchó detrás de ella, era Federico, quien parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso- ALGO LE PASO A PERU!! ES LUTO O DIOS!! Una invasión!!!

- Para de decir estupideces!!!- grito su hermana- no le ha pasado nada al Perú deja de gritar.

- P…pero.

El muchacho fue callado con una mirada fria de la chica. Mientras miraban como ahora, bandera tricolor chilena comenzaba a descender.

- Me da curiosidad!- exclamó Jenny- nunca sacan las banderas, vamos a chocarlo si?

Nadie dijo nada de lo que le parecía pues la chica, al terminar la frase, salió corriendo, hacia los estandartes. A medio camino, se dieron cuenta que la bandera mexicana comenzaba a descender. Al llegar vieron una pequea cantidad de elfos que limpiaban el lugar, también ellos eran los responsables de bajar las banderas, las cuales ponían en pequeñas cajas de madera.

- Pero… que esta pasando?- preguntó Guadalupe viendo como bajaban la bandera de su pais, Mexico

- Oh! Hola muchachos- era la voz delicada de una mujer

Todos voltearon para ver a una mujer joven de piel morena y cabello largo y oscuro, que contrastaba con su abrigo de lana blanco. Llevaba argollas de oro en sus orejas y un collar del mismo material en su cuello. Su rostro tenía unas extrañas marcas en linea de color morado en sus mejillas.

- Profesora Aura?- dijo Guadalupe- sabe lo que esta pasando

- O si, Guadalupe, es simplemente una indicación de la dirección- dijo la mujer- deben mandar a limpiar las banderas, eso es todo

- Limpiarlas?- se preguntaron algunos, pues no recordaban nunca que hayan mandado a limpiarlas nunca.

- Asi es- dijo la profesora – es por algo que ocurrirá en el colegio y me aventuro a decir- dijo viendo a sus alumnos, que cambiará el rumbo de lo que a pasado en este colegio, claro, desde que Sirius apareció- dijo soltando una sonrisa

- What that mean?- preguntó el nombrado

- Oh! Bueno, mejor, dejen de decir tantas cosas y vayan a la playa, si no, el barco se irá sin ustedes, vamos vamos!!- dijo la mujer aleteando las manos como si ahuyentara algo.

Los alumnos se fueron, todavía con las dudas en sus cabezas.

Xxxx

Al llegar al pueblo, pareciera que las aves eran parte de el paisaje. Las baudas se quedaban en los árboles y encima de los automóviles graznando, como si se comunicaran entre ellas, Mientras los muggles las ahuyentaban con escobazos y con gritos en español, las cuales salían despavoridas.

- Si le dicen palabrotas se alejan- le dijo una mujer anciana al director entre español e ingles- El challanco ya sabía que venían

- Challanco?- preguntó el director

- La bola de cristal que usan lo impuros- dijo la mujer en un susurro- Mi consejo es que eviten hablar de algo como magia alrededor de ellas y de los animales vagabundos también, podrían ser brujos transformados

- Oh! Animagos!- dijo el director

La mujer hizo una mueca como si debiera saber lo que esa palabra significaba

- Y ha visto a Jane?- preguntó Dumbledore

- Comentó que vendría dijo la anciana, con una muy amable sonrisa- estará en el muelle pronto

- Fantástico!- exclamó el hombre

- Seguro… quedar … aquí?- preguntó Hagrid con un librito en sus manos a la mujer

- Si, seguro- dijo al mujer- Eres Rubeus?

- Ohh emm, si?- dijo el semi-. Gigante con su poco español

- Sarah me habló de ti- dijo la mujer

- Sarah?- dijo con felicidad Hagrid- conocerla?- añadió con un característico acento

La mujer sacó desde su bolso una foto muggle, al cual se la pasó al hombre, este lanzó un grito de jubilo. Que hizo que algunas baudas salieran volando enojadas.

- Oh! Creo que su grito también sirve dijo la anciana- una tacita de mate?- preguntó al director

- Tomo té… pero mate… esta bien- dijo este

La aves incomodaban, pero más lo hacía la actitud cordial de la gente. Muchos pueblerinos se acercaban a saludar a los estudiantes y les ofrecían dulces y frutas, otros les pedñian ale¡ojarse en su casa lo que muchos estudiantes respondian cordialmente con un no. Harry no puedo aguantar reirse quedamente de el profesor de pociones, quien los que más se acercaban eras los niños que jugaban con su larga capa. Pronto sintió un tirón en su tunica, era un niñito que usaba un abrigado chaleco de una ana muy gruesa, le dijo algo en español y lo señalaba.

- Te pregunta por tu cicatriz- dijo Luna, quien estaba a su lado

- Oh! Em.. que puedo decirle?- dijo Harry, quien apenas si sabía español

- Dejame a mi- dijo la rubia

Luna comentó algo al niño en que lo único que entendió fue su nombre, el niño parecía algo impresionado, vio a Harry, le dio un abrazo y se fue.

- Que le dijiste?- preguntó Harry

- Que te la hiciste cuando un mago oscuro trató de matarte, pero no lo logró- dijo Luna con su notable sinceridad

- Es broma?

- Para nada, el niño dijo que eras afortunado de vivir.

- Oh!

Una Bauda se puso cerca de ellos y Harry la alejó con un manotazo.

- No puedo creer que sea… brujas! Y TODAS!- dijo Ron al ver a la ave salir graznando- no podrían convertirse en otras cosas o algo asi?

- Pareciesen que fueran de una clase de agrupación- dijo Hermione

- Como los mortífagos?- dijo Ron

- Si, es probable- dijo la castaña mientras ahuyentaba a una que se ponía a su lado, pero volvía.

Un muggle vio esto y le dijo algo en español que poco entendieron, por tanto el hombre comenzó a hacer mímica

- Deben decirle malas palabras a las aves para que se vayan- explicó Luna

- Oh! Genial! –exclamó Ron, quien inmediatamente dio rienda suelta a su lengua… entre ingles y algunos insultos que les enseño aquel muggle.

Xxxx

En un pequeño puesto de juegos de videos, la chica con el símbolo de anarquía y Katy saltaban y empezaban ha ahcer una clase de coreografía con los pies, siguiendo unas flechas en el suelo, mientras seguían el sonido de una clase de canción.

- Oh? That´s is muggle game?- preguntó Sirius

- Si- dijo May sobandose los hombros para que tuviera un poco más de calor- Se llama Puma it up, que tal

- Interesante!- sonrió el ingles

La chicas se bajaron del tablero para tomar aire

. Todavía no puedo hacer esa ultima parte!- dijo Katy

- Ya te saldra mujer- le dijo Hipa- mira si es super fail haces esto,. Asi y aquí- dijo moviendo los pies- ves?

- Siiiii super facil. Dijo sarcásticamente- vamos para la proxima

- Bueno

- Oye, Tamy Potter, no quieres jugar

- No gracias- dijo la chica- Y NO ME LLAMO ASI!- exclamó furiosa- soy re mala para ese cuestión de juego

- A bueno, a donde vas?- preguntó su hermana

- A ver a doña Juana- respondió la chica de lentes- ella siempre vende las mejores hierbas

- Ah, ok- dijo Katy

- Te acompaño?- preguntó May

- No, olvídate- dijo la chica- ya tengo a 4 dando vueltas dentro de mi y… tengo ganas de caminar un poco

- oye! Nos vemos en la playa?- dijo Katy- creo que en unos 10 minutos nos tiramos para alla

La chica se despidió y se dirigió hacia la feria del mercado. Algunas baudas se paseaban por el lugar. May vio esto y dio un bufido.

- Esas brujas siempre andan molestando!- dijo enojada

- Pero no es raro que se vean tantas?- preguntó Katy mientras Hipa elegía una canción para jugarla- osea, por lo general molestan cuando estamos en marzo, por el colegio pero cuando volvemos de tierra firme es no se… raro

- Tramaran algo?- dijo Katy

- Que se yo- dijo Hipa- apurate que la nueva canción comienza

Sirius vió hacia el mar con una mirada seria, como si estuviera estudiando la forma de las nubes.

- What happen with you?- preguntó May

- Nada... just i don´t know- dijo Sirius fijando sus ojos grises al de la chica- sentir algo… conocido

- Algo conocido?´preguntó la chica- alguien

- I really donñt know- luefgo puso una pequeña sonrisa ante la chica

- Que te pasa ahora?

- Preocupada por mi?- dijo sin sacar su sonrisa

- Que?

- Oh yes, you are worry for me- dijo agrandando su sonrisa

- YA CALLATE- dijo hastiada la chica, odiaba sensación de poserismo que le daba Sirius de vez en cuando.

A Tamy le costó un poco encontrar a la señora de las hierbas, había mucha gente y, según le pareció muchos eran parientes de Sirius por el inglés tan distinguido que hablaban, todos con abrigos o capas negras. También algunos adultos con trajes algo, no muy comunes, llego hasta a voltear al ver a un hombre con traje negro que arrastraba una larga capa negra, cuyo rostro pálido de nariz ganchuda y cabello negro daba un poco de miedo, aunque los niños lo perseguían como si fuera Barney el dinosaurio o algo asi.

- Hay mucha gente!- exclamó Canela, la hoja encima de su cabeza

- No se que pasa aquí, pero entre esta gente y las baudas quiere decir que hay algo raro- dijo la chica- oye, puedes ver a doña Juana?

- Oh si, sigue derecho- dijo Canela antes de desaparecer

- Será… derechito no mas

Hizo lo que pudo para hacerse paso entre la gente y distinguió a una mujer regordeta canosa y vieja con una chal encima de sus hombros que tomaba un poco de mate y estaba con un hombre anciano de larga barba y con una clase de gran bata púrpura.

- Oh querida! Como estas – dijo la anciana

- Eh, bien- dijo la niña algo apenada pues parecían estar conversando- perdón por molestarla con su amigo, en serio- mientras miraba de reojo al señor.

- Oh, tonterías!- dijo la mujer- las feriantes se pueden divertir y trabajar a la vez, vienes por hierbas para la salud, verdad?

- Oh si!- dijo la chica- Y mucho canelo, por favor

- Claro, claro, Albus, please?- dijo la mujer con un ingles muy marcado

- Sure- dijo el hombre- pasándole un canastito con distintas hierbas

La mujer comenzó a separar unas que otras en un montoncito, mientras Tamy, curiosamente miraba al caballero, este miró a la chica sobre sus lentes de media luna. La chica le pareció estar viendo a alguno de esos magos de cuentos de hadas por un momento a lo que sonrió. Esta sonrisa la captó el anciano y también se la devolvió.

- Esa sonrisa… la he visto en otra parte- pensó la chica

- Bueno, aquí esta la bolsita querida- dijo la mujer entregándosela.

La chica pagó y se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

- Esa chica es de la escuela- comentó Juana al director

- Oh! Asi que los estudiantes están de paseo?

- Asi es- dijo la mujer- Por lo general salen a dar una vuelta al pueblo unas tres veces al año, claro, sin contar cuando los niños están de vacaciones.

- Parece que Yaya lo tenía visto todo, no?

- Mmm asi parece, esa doña siempre con sus ideas

- Desde siempre fue asi- dijo el anciano mientras miraba como una bauda se alejaba, siguiendo a la chica- Me daría un poco más de mate?

Xxxx

- No es esto hermoso?- dijo la castaña

- Huele a Pescado

- Tu siempre arruinas todo verdad, Ron?

Estaban cerca de la costa, en donde se veían algunos pintorescos botes de madera que descansaban entre redes, con algunos restos de carnada que habían dejado sus dueños para tomar un descanso. El trio se encontraba junto a Luna y Neville, el cual tiritaba un poco por el frio sureño y se acomodaba su capa de viaje, la cual ondulaba por la brisa marina.

- No he visto a esas aves desde hace un tiempo- dijo Hermione

- Debieron aburrirse de los insultos que les dimos… y los mismos muggles- dijo Ron

- Es increíble que los muggles supieran algo de la magia o de … brujas- dijo la castaña- y dijeron algo que no comprendí… me llamaron … mmm no recuerdo bruja algo…

- Bruja Limpia o Pura- dijo Luna viendo hacia el mar- asi nos llamaron

Todos se quedaron viendola por un momento, como recapacitando esas palabras

- Pura??- dijo Hermione sin entender- que extraño pues, por mi origen yo sería una…

- Ya sabemos la palabra- dijo Ron irritado- no la repitas por que es horrenda

Sangre Sucia era una de las palabras menos favoritas de el grupo, ya muchos problemas, tanto a ellos, como al mundo le había causado esa entupida idea del linaje de los magos según la sangre.

- Es probable que ellos no sepan mi origen- dijo Hermione o es, hasta probable que todos los estudiantes y magos de este continente sean de una gran linaje de magos antiguos… por eso su gran poder.

- Oh vamos Hermione, no recuerdas a la pareja de Argentinos que conocimos? Era una muggle y un mago, casados y se amaban- dijo Ron

- Ella nunca asistió a la escuela por problemas familiares Ron, tal vez ella si pertenecía a una familia de…

- Dijeron que su familia era muy religiosa- dijo Luna- No que fuera de magos.

Con esto los muchachos se callaron, tratando de recapacitar la frase dicha.

De la otra parte de la costa, entre las rocas, las estudiantes latinas miraban el mar, pronto salieron de ahí por culpa de la marea.

- Algo raro tiene el mar!- dijo Katy- esta demasiado bravo y no es el momento- vio al cielo- algo tendrá la luna?

- Quien sabe- dijo Hipa, quitándose algo de arena del pantalón – miren quien viene alli!

Con la mano en alto apareció la muchacha de lentes, las chicas respondieron con el mismo gesto.

- Oigan chicas, que tal si nos empezamos a mover para el otro lado- dijo Hipa- aquí las rocas nos van a alcanzar

- Tienes razón- dijo Katy quien se paró de donde estaba- cacharon que las brujas dejaron de webiar?

- Si, es raro es- dijo Hipa- por lo general nunca nos dejan en paz, claro, hasta que abordamos el barco de vuelta a la isla

- Puff, eso no es lo unico raro- dijo May en un susurro- Sirius anda raro… demasiado para mi gusto

- Vaya, se están empezando a llevar bien parece- dijo Katy

- Bah! No lo creo- dijo la May con rostro serio. Jamás aceptaria a Sirius como amigo, desde que lo conoció lo aborreció.

Ditinguieron a Jenny y a Guadalupe mientras caminaban, llevaban unas bolsas con dulces de la zona y Jenny cargaba un par de Cds

- Que onda- saludo la niña de los cascabeles al ver a las demas

- Aquí no mas- dijo Tamy- compraste algo en especial?

- Rancheras!- dijo Jenny mostrandole los CDs- las escuchare todo el dia con Miguel

Guadalupe lanzó una risita, Jenny le encantaba el sonido y los ruidos, y lo que más le gustaba era hacer alboroto cantando y siempre lo hacía con el buen Miguel.

- SOCORRO AUXILIO ¡!!

Las estudiantes vieron hacia el mar. Este se había embravecido de repente, mostrando un pequeño cuerpo que trataba de salir a flote mientras gritaba a todo pulmon…

XXXX

Los gritos alertaron a los magos de Hogwarts, viendo en el mar distinguiron algo: un niñito… que pedía ayuda, apunto de ser arrollado por las masas de agua. Una señora corría por la costa desesperada, Harry no necesitaba saber español para entender que la señora pedía ayuda para salvar a su hijo.

XXXX

- MI HIJITO AYUDA

- Debemos hacer algo!- Canela aparecido en la cabeza de Tamy

- Pero COMO- dijo Jenny- el mar esta muy bravo

- Para eso estan los salvavidas!- dijo Tamy

- Es verdad!- dijo Jenny- si entra se mata

- NO ES CIERTO!- dijo Canela- recuerda lo que hemos estado practicando: La balsa- dijo el espiritu mapuche

- Pero fue una sola vez!!- dijo Tamy, dudo volver ha hacerlo

- Has el intento le dijo su hermana menor- mientras buscamos ayuda

- Es cierto! Vamos tamy! – dijo May

- Pero… pero- la chica no estaba dispuesta a entrar al mar, para nada.

XXXX

- Voy a ayudarlo!- gritó Harry

- Espera- dijo Hermione mientras el muchacho ya se desabotonada la tunica- es muy peligroso entrar al mar… ademas, bueno… tu

- Yo que

- No sabes nadar, o aprendiste?

El muchazo se quedó mirando a su amiga de manera sorprendida. Era cierto. Aunque le doliera, era verdad, la ultima vez que entro al agua fue gracias a las branquialgas no porque supiera nadar. Miro con impotencia el mar, cuando vio algo curioso, algo semejante a una balsa con un brillante color verde y a alguien el cual se dirigía rápidamente hacia el muchacho.

Xxxx

- Todavía no entiendo como me convenciste de esto- dijo Tamy quien se agarraba de la hoja de Canelo, que había aumentado su tamaño 100 veces con una mano y la otra se sujetaba su poncho de lana, que ya estaba empapado por la fuerte marea

- Somos las unicas que pueden hacer esto , pues. Dijo una voz desde la clase de balsa

- Bah!, de seguro alguien podría hacer esto también, es seguro… oh ya lo vi . acercate!!!

El muchacho de la cicatriz vio como la figura encima de la clase de balsa trataba de sacar al muchacho del agua, pero la corriente le jugaba en contra.

- Hermione!!- djo de pronto

- Que sucede?

- Te debo pedir un favor

Cada vez que trataba de subir al muchacho, parecía que una fuerza invisible lo tirara hacia abajo

- Mierda… dijo la chica- de seguro que el mar tiene una brujería

- Eso es lo de menos!- dijo Canela. Trata de jalarlo hacia arriba.

- Si en eso estoy- la chica daba todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo, pero era difícil. Se dio cuenta que a canela la estaba entrando agua de mar y eso podria tirarla a ella al agua. Debía pensar pronto en algo. Dio un ultimo jalón y esta vio como unas manos le ayudaban por lo bajo.

En la costa, el grupo de ingleses corrian lo mas cerca que podían de la costa, tratando de distinguir lo que pasaba. Ya se había acercado un grupo de muchachos con ponchos de lana y parecia que los gritos de la mujer habían alertado a los del pueblo.

- Que bueno que recorde ese hechizo- dijo Hermione viendo al mar

- Si, Harry no le costó aprenderlo- dijo Neville quien jadeaba un poco

- Y cuando le preguntaste a Cedric Diggory sobre el hechizo de burbuja de agua?- preguntó Ron

- El dia siguiente de la segunda prueba- dijo la chica- Krum me vio algo curiosa y me hizo el favor de acompañarme a preguntarle- dijo la chica

Harry se lanzó el hechizo y fue directamente al mar. No le costó mucho ayudar a quien trataba de subir al niño en la balsa. Hubo Muchos gritos de alegría al ver los picesitos del niño encima de la balsa. Ahora, quien estaba en la balsa ahora ayudaba a Harry, que, con menos problemas subió al muchacho. Y l balsa se dirigia hacia la costa.

- Estas bien?- preguntó la chica

- He… sorry??- dijo el muchacho quien tenía los lentes algo empañados por el agua

- Are you ok

- Yeah fine, thanks

Los estudiantes alzaban sus manos para hacer señas.

- Tamy!!- gritaban los latinos

- Harry- los ingleses

Por un momento, ambos grupos se vieron, como algo extrañados, May se había puesto algo pálida.

Canela, al tocar la tierra desapareció. El niño estaba consciente pero muy asustado, pero cuando su mamá llegó para abrazarlo y ponerle algo abrigado se sintió mejor.

Harry sonrió al ver esto y con un movimiento de su varita se secó su ropa mojada, la chica que estaba a su lado se sorprendió al ver esto.

. Un mago?

- TAMY TAMY!! ESTAS BIEN ME PREOCUPÉ MUCHO!!

- What?? Hey excuse ME!! – Harry se vio envuelto entre los brazos de una joven mujer de cabello rosado

- POTTER!!!!

- Ahhh me duele weon!!- una mano muy fuerte le apretaba el brazo, era el mismo hombre lúgubre de la feria

- Vi a Canela y me asuste mucho, mucho en serio. Chillaba la mujer apretando al muchacho – Tamy!! Eso es muy peligroso!!

- I… My name is not Tamy, miss

- Always trying to be the center of attention, right mrs Potter? Always like the stupid of your father, always trying to be the famous Harry Potter

- QUE NO ME LLAMEN ASI!!!- la chica apenas había entendido la mitad de lo que habia dicho el sujeto pero algo la habia molestado era lo ultimo: que le dijeran Harry Potter

Tamy enfrento al hombre y le dio el peor empujon de su vida encarandolo con una cara que daba miedo.

- NO SOY ESE WEON!!!!- gritó enfadada- soy una mujer no me ves!

- Orale!- grito Jenny- ese tipo con pinta de gótica no sabe con quien se metió

- Uff..necesita un shampoo- comentó asqueada la chica anarquista

- Tamy?-esa fue Sarah, quien abrazaba al muchacho algo confundida, vio el rostro del muchacho, lo soltó entre sus brazos y se dirigió a su alumna- Oh! Tamy, disculpame te confundí- djo dándole un calido abrazo- pero ese muchacho se parece mucho a ti, o dios, estas algo mojada.

- Yo quien?- la chica vio al hombre a quien había empujado, luego a sus amigos y luego al muchacho que sacó del agua.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron y, realmente no era broma, tenian un extraño parecido. Sus amigos miraban a uno y al otro con caras de asombro.

- Ahem!- se escuchó dertrás de ellos.

Los muchachos voltearon y vieron al niño que habían rescatado con su madre, se acercó a Harry y Tamy y les dio una flor diciendo algo en español seguido de muchos gritos de júbilo de los que estaban alrededor, la chica se había sonrojado.

- El dijo: Muchas gracias, mago y brujita- le tradujo Luna

- Sabe que somos magos?- comentó Harry

- Asi parece- dijo la rubia.

El niño se fue con su madre y tambiñen comenzaron a irse los pueblerinos curiosos con una gran sonrisa y comentando los ocurrido. Entre la gente aparecio Dumbledore junto a una mujer con algunos años encima, canosa y de ropas blancas, ambos tenían una sonrisa muy similar.

- Dumbledore?- dijeron los inglese

- Yaya?- los latinos.

Ambos grupos se miraron extrañados

- Yaya?- preguntó asombrada Hermione

- Dumbledore? - comentó Katy, de la misma forma que la castaña

Que bueno es que se comiencen a llevar bien- dijo Dumbledore divertido en ingles, a los que sus estudiantes, y el profesor lo vieron curiosos.

- Sarah, muchachos. Dijo Yaya- me da gusto que hayan conocido a los muechachos, pero debemos empezar a irnos

- Si, profe

Los estudiantes de Ngen Lavquen comenzaron a caminar, todavía observando sorprendidos a los ingleses y en especial al viejo director.

- D… Dumbledore?- preguntó Tamy al viejo profesor

Este no respondió, solo se limitó a dar una gran sonrisa yuna inclinación de cabeza. La chica no dijo nada más y continuo al grupo de amigos.

- Nosotros también debemos movernos- dijo Albus Dumbledore- Severus, te encuentras bien?

- Esa…- dijo Snape levantandose torpemente- muchacha semejante a Potter me dio un fuerte empujon

- Que se parece a mi???- dijo Harry

- Oh si- dijo Dumbledore. Creo que no le gustó que la confundieran con un desconocido para ella… ni que pensaran que era un muchacho, deberas acordarte de su nombre para la proxima Severus

- Para la próxima?- pensó el profesor de pociones- dudo encontrarme con esa salvaje de nuevo- dijo friamente y se fue caminando

- Muchachos- dijo viendo al grupo de estudiantes- reúnanse con sus jefes de casa, partiremos a nuestro ultimo lugar- dicho esto se retiró en la misma direccion que Snape

- Esa chica no se parecía a mi!- dijo el muchacho nuevamente ofendido

- Este Harry- dijo Hermione- ella tenía un pequeño parecido a ti

- Si amigo- comentó Ron- No se si lo notaste, pero hasta esa joven guapísima pensó que eras ella

- Y Snape también se equivocó- comentó Neville

- Que no me parezco a esa chica!!

El muchacho de la cicatriz se alejó rápidamente hacia la dirección que habían ido los profesores: era el colmó- pensó- una cosa era que lo confundirán con su padre y otra con alguien que conocido hace cinco minutos. Ron., Hermione. Luna y Neville los seguian por atrás. Sin notar que unas cuantas aves negras los miraban desde las barcas que estaban encalladas.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y perdonen si no he respondido a nada! (culpen el estudio y el trabajo)

INFORMACION: Este no es un fic de Rol, es una historoaparalela que invente de aburrida sobre mi escuela inventada bsada en la obra de J.K Rowling si desean "rolear" porfa revisen mi perfil :)

Disfruten este capi!!


	5. 5 El Caleuche

****

**Capitulo 5 **

**El Caleuche **

Los pueblerinos ahuyentaban a las ultimas baudas que estaban en el puerto, mientras los profesores agrupaban a los alumnos en una fila muy ordenada que iba por casa y curso. Otros de los habitantes, entre ellos los niños, los jóvenes y las mujeres, miraban de manera curiosa a los alumnos, que lucían sus túnicas negras y daban una leve sonrisa. Las señoras se paseaban entre las filas ofreciendo dulces caseros a los estudiantes. Por lo general ellas vendían esos productos a los turistas, pero parecían tan contentas que regalaban dulces a todos y Ron no daba en su felicidad al morder uno de esos.

- DULCE DE LECHE- gritó contento mientras iba a la carga de otro que estaba empolvado de azúcar flor.

La señora, al ver esta reacción sonrió y le entregó una nueva bolsa de dulces al pelirrojo, cuya túnica ya estaba algo manchada del blanco del empolvado.

- Gracias, muchas gracias-. Exclamaba con cariño en su español con leve acento argentino que había aprendido en el país trasandino.

Le tocaba al Gryffindor y Harry era el primero en la fila, al llegar al muelle paró en seco, pues no habia ningún barco, salvo por aquellos pequeños botes artesanales cuyos dueños ya comenzaban a abordar.

- Debes lanzarte Potter- dijo Mcgonagall al comprender la interrogante del muchacho

- Que cosa?

- El medio de transporte esta escondido- explicó Mcgonagall- ves es tronco que esta flotando en el agua

- Tronco?

El muchacho vio el agua y distinguió un pedazo de madera flotando, estaba todo roñoso y mohoso.

- Trata de saltar sobre el- le explicó la profesora- de esta forma llegaras al transporte, es como una clase de traslador.

El muchacho asintió y saltó encima de la madera, haciendo un gran splash en el agua ssintiendo como se hundía y el oxigeno se iba de sus pulmones. Esto no era el mismo sentimiento de cuando uno se trasladaba, era peor se… estaba AHOGANDO… tratño de aletear a traves del agua, pero la luz comenzaba a desaparecer. Sintió que tocaba algo, supuso que era el fondo del mar pero… estaba duro, solido. Pronto comenzó a sentir que el aire volvía a sus pulmones y la luz volvió. Pronto vio a sus amigos, quienes estaban tan sorprendidos como ellos, en especial Ron, quien estaba algo asustado. Estaban en un barco, donde pasaban alumnos con abrigos de lana gruesa, y los alumnos de Hogwarts con sus tunicas de viaje y sus maletas. Vio a Dumbledore quien se daba un gran abrazo con la mujer de cabellos rosados, la cual lo habia confundido con la otra chica muy emocionada y Hagrid que se limpiaba su nariz con un pañuelo, ditinguió algunas lagrimas en su rostro, como a la chica pelirrosada que ahora se daba una gran abrazo con el semi- gigante mientras este mascullaba: Has crecido tanto!.

- Me pueden pasar sus maletas porfavor- se escuchó detrás del trio

Era un hombre anciano, que tenía feos cortes en su rostro y le faltaba un brazo, pero llevaba un impecable traje de marinero y una servicial sonrisa.

- Usted trabaja en este Barco?- preguntó Hermione

- Asi es- dijo en perfecto ingles- me llamo Samuel Smith, mucho gusto jóvenes

- Igualmente- dijo Hermione pasándole su maleta- es usted inglés, cierto?, lo digo por su manera de hablar

- Asi es- dijo el hombre- yo era un marinero que cayó en medio de una tormenta y en canal de chacao me dio el final, pero gracias a la bella señora de los mares, la pincoya , llegué aquí, claro con algunas perdidas, pero son las de menos

- La Pincoya?- preguntó Harry 

- Si… una hermosa mujer que habita en el mar, muy semejante a una Sirena, ella me trajo aquí y los profesores hicieron lo que pudieron con mi cuerpo, créanme estaba peor, si no miren a su alrededor

Todos hicieron caso a lo dicho por el marinero y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a los otros marineros, algunos tenían garras en vez de manos y otros eran medios centauros y otras cosas. Pudieron ver a Luna que acariciaba las alas de águila que tenía una mujer la cual llevaba su bolso. Todos estaban estupefactos al ver esta fauna mágica.

- Parece que todavía no saben en que lugar están parados – dijo el hombre

- En… un barco- dijo levemente pálido Ron

- Un barco… solo un barco!!, NO LO CREAN!! Este es el Mítico barco de los brujos muchacho, el Caleuche y créanme que si hubieran estado vivos hace un par de años de mas no les hubiera gustado nada ver como estaba esto, oh no… esos impuros eran como el demonio mismo…- el hombre dejó de hablar para ver al pelirrojo- déjame adivinar, primera vez que te subes a un barco y no sabías que te mareabas

- Es la segunda vez- dijo Harry- y ya sabía que se mareaba

- No te preocupes muchacho- dijo- sígueme que te daremos una buena medicina y todo se te quitara a ver. Puso las maletas en un carrito que apareció de la nada y le pidió que el muchacho lo siguiera- No se preocupen, su amigo estará bien pronto y sus maletas estarán en el colegio, no se preocupen tampoco.

Dicho esto desapareció del lugar con el pelirrojo que se tambaleaba mareado por la cubierta.

- Escuchaste lo que comentó sobre los brujos?- dijo Harry

- Lo de "impuros"- dijo seriamente la chica- si, lo noté… no crees que es algo extraño. Es la segunda vez que nos topamos con esta idea, como si las familias también notaran el linaje de los magos pero.- vio a su alrededor- no parecen serlo, es decir, ninguno, ni siquiera los chicos que conocimos en la playa se comportaron prepotentemente con nosotros.

- Es verdad y este barco?- dijo Harry- por un momento pensé que el tronco era un traslador pero mira!, NI SIQUIERA ME SENTÍ COMO EN UNO… y mis ropas no estan mojadas, como lo sentí antes.

- Es cierto, es una magia muy extraña

En otra parte del barco, Maria, la chica gotica miraba a los estudiantes de tunica negra, quienes miraban asombrados a su alrededor mientras decian algunas palabras en ingles. Su hermano estaba a su lado quien miraba paranoicamente a quien se acercaba o pasaba cerca de el.

- Es que esto no es normal!!- exclamó de pronto tocándose su gorro de lana de llama- nunca nos dijeron nada… de seguro es una conspiración… de los brujos negros a algo asi, estoy seguro

- Federico, te doy cinco segundos para que te ranquilices o si no veras un gran ojo morado en tu cara- dijo la chica friamente

Esto pareció calmar al muchacho pues dejo de mirar paranoicamente a los estudiantes ingleses.

Pronto escucharon el sonido de los famosos cascabeles de la pequeña Jennifer, quien venía con Hipa y Guadalupe, la cual miraba de manera curiosa a un grupo de Hogwarts.

- Chiquillos, esto realmente parece una invasión- dijo Hipa- y pensar que recién ahora La Yaya nos dice sobre esto: es decir… weon, eso de que viene TODO un colegio a visitarnos se prepara por lo menos y se avisa.

- Chin… si ella dijo que han viajado como por una semana o algo asi- dijo Jenny

- Si, pero nos debió avisar antes- dijo Hipa- de seguro planeo toda esta wea cuando salió como loca del comedor, lo recuerdan?

- Si- dijo Guadalupe- Tamy, me pregunto si le echan chile al cereal – esto lo añadió con una risa

- Hablando de ella, donde esta?- dijo Hipa- y la Katy y May

- Pues, según me dijo Magdalena a Tamy le cayó mal el frio de la playa- dijo Maria- como se tuvo que meter al mar sin abrigo… por lo que la acompañaron a tomarse un te para el frío

- Esa chica le va a dar una pulmonía uno de estos dias- dijo Federico- con tanta gente que muere por problemas de salud…

- No seas paranoico Hemano!

En una de las cabinas del interior del barco, una mujer de cabello rizado y cuyas manos habían sido cambiadas por las de un mono, preparaba una infusión y se la entregaba a la chica la cual comenzaba a gotear por la nariz, un fuerte estornudo revolcó un poco del liquido de la taza.

- Realmente estas loca- dijo la mujer- mira que tirarte al agua, con este clima y mas encima: con una brujería…

- Pero entienda, era esto- dijo señalando su nariz- o dejar que el niño se ahogara, además el esta muy chico para estar en el Caleuche todavía.

- En eso estas en lo cierto – dijo la mujer limpiando sus manos de mono con un delantal que tenía puesto- Bueno, las dejo solas por ahora- dijo llevando unas tazas y unas teteras de porcelana- me pidieron atender a esos profesores ingleses, pueden hacerse cargo del lugar mientras tanto?

- No hay problema- dijo Katy

- Además, no vamos a dejar a esta chica sola- dijo May cuyo rostro estaba algo palido

- De acuerdo- dijo la mujer viendo a May- Mi niña, no quieres tomarte algo, te veo muy pálida – añadió

- No se preocupe, estoy bien fue la respuesta

La mujer se marchó cerrando la puerta. Tamy vio la taza y aguantando la respiración tomó un sorbo.

- Estas segura que estas bien?- preguntó Katy

- Si en serio- dijo May

- Tu no engañas a nadie May- esa fue Tamy- algo te pasa o más bien, le pasa a alguien dentro de ti

La chica bajó la cabeza, y asintió, avergonzada o mas bien frustrada.

- Es Sirius… - dijo May- desde que vimos a esos chicos en la playa anda extraño

- En serio- comentó Katy- que pasa Sirius?

Una leve nube gris salió de la espalda de May, trasformándose en el hombre ingles que se veía algo cabizbajo.

- Sincerely… nunca pensar… ver a todos again

- A quienes?- preguntó Katy

- A Harry y los demas

Las tres chicas se miraron unas a otras, algo sorprendidas

- Eso quiere decir, que ellos te conocen… realmente son de eso colegio en Gran Bretaña- dijo May

- Y esta tu ahijado… el tal Harry- dijo Katy

- Sirius asintió

- Ah! Con razon ese viejo lugubre y de pelo sucio me dijo esas cosas- dijo Tamy recapacitando- uy.. voy a tener que disculparme con ese señor.

- HAHAHAA, No te preocupes- Sirius reía mostrando su sensual y jovial sonrisa- Snivellius es un idiota, créeme lo conozco desde hace años y… sinceramente fue muy gracioso lo que paso, de seguro Snape nunca se esperó eso.

Se abrió la puerta, entrando Samuel, quien vio algo sorprendido y avergonzado.

- Disculpen, creí que no había nadie- dijo el hombre en español- Y Ana?

- Descuide, no paso nada. Ana se fue a atender a esos profes nuevos- dijo Katy- Sucede algo?

- Es que tengo un muchacho que necesita una formula contra el maeo antes que ensucie de verde el piso- dijo el marinero

- No se preocupe- dijo Katy- nosotros nos encargamos, hágalo pasar no mas

- De acuerdo.

El hombre acercó con su unica mano a un muchacho muy alto, pelirrojo y pecoso con una gran nariz.

- Ron?- exclamó Sirius

- MMmm?? What?- Ron subió la cabeza pero Sirius desapareció rapidamente por la espalda de la chica.

- Oh… hahaha, me encanta tomar Ron. Y a ti, Tamy- dijo May rapidamente y algo nerviosa

- De que hablas?- preguntó la chica.

May hizo una cara para que le siguiera el juego, estaba algo palida.

- Oh, haha, no, yo prefiero la cerveza.. si… una buena chela siempre reamima.

- Bueno, se los dejo- dijo Samuel- Sabe un poco de español, asi que si es posible conversen en ingles- el marinero vio al muchacho que estaba muy palido- they take care of you

- Ok, thanks.

El muchacho entró a la habitación como un sonámbulo a la habitación. Tamy se paró de su asiento, cediéndoselo al pelirrojo que parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Katy se acercó para preparar un té.

La chica de lentes alejó a May de donde estaba el pelirrojo, del otro lado de la habitación.

- Que paso?- preguntó- que onda con ese mal acto y, que pasó con Sirius

- Perdona- dijo May- Sirius me pidió que no dijera nada.

- A ver - dijo la chica, ahora dirigiendo sus ojos a la espalda de su amiga- Padfoot, nos podrías decir que sucede?, somos o no somos amigos?

Levemente se asomó un rostro desde la espalda de May, Sirius estaba muy pensativo.

- Es que, ese muchacho es Ron Weasley- dijo el ingles

- Nos dimos cuenta cuando dijiste Ron y luego desapareciste- dijo Tamy- y que pasa con Ron, lo conoces?- Sirius Asintió

- Is… the best friend… Harry´s best friend y me conoce

- Genial, le podras decir a el que estas aqui y Harry estará muy contento de verte no?

- Es que, Tamy, no es tan facil- dijo May en un susurro

- Por que no?

- I can´t… not yet

Las dos chicas se miraron extrañadas, era raro que Sirius, con el tiempo que lo conocían se comportara asi.

- Chiquillas, necesito una agüita de jengibre y de limón- dijo Katy y un trapo.

Las chicas vieron hacia el otro lado de la habitación, Ron había vaciado lo de su estómago en el piso

- Uff, pero que comiste- dijo Katy

- D… dulce de leche- musitó el pelirrojo antes de ensuciar el piso nuevamente.

XXX

- Están molestando al muchacho- dijo Luna calmadamente señalando hacia un lugar del barco

Harry pronto distinguió a Crabbe y Goyle junto a Malfoy quien sostenía una guitarra en el aire, y en el medio un muchacho que, de seguro les gritaba insultos en español, pues estaba enojado y saltaba para atrapar su guitarra , el cual Malfoy la agitaba en el aire. Antes de lanzarla hacia Goyle y este a Crabbe.

- Es que Malfoy no puede dejar de ser una molestia aunque sea en otro país- esclamó Harry dirigiendose donde se producía la escena junto a Hermione y Luna

Xxx

- Oye! Estan molestando al Nicolas!- dijo Hipa- señalando la escena

- Que! Son tres contra uno!- dijo Maria furiosa- Y son mas grandes que el! No es justo!, VAMOS, HAY QUE AYUDAR A NICOLAS!

- Pero… hermanita…

- Nada de peros, eso esta bien feo!- dijo la gotica arreglándose su poncho de lana, el cual era verde y tenía los dibujos de unas llamas.

- Esos gringos no saben con quienes se están metiendo- dijo Hipa subiendose las mangas de su suéter- Jenny, Guada, busquen a las chiquillas y diganle que estan molestando a su hermano

- Entendido y enterado- dijo Jenny, que salió corriendo seguida de el sonido de sus Cascabeles en el cabello y de Guadalupe-

Xxx

- Dejalo en paz Malfoy- dijo Hermione

- No te metas en esto Granger- dijo Malfoy – solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco. Sostenía con una de sus manos la guitarra y con la otra la frente del pequeño que daba manotazos sin que le llegaran al rubio- Como se pueden divertir tocando esta inmunda caja?

- Te lo advertimos – dijo Harry sacando su varita de su túnica

- Es una amenaza, Po… AY!!, que es esto!!

En la cabeza de Malfoy salió un pequeño roedor, un hamster ara ser preciso, que se paseaba frenéticamente por el cabello lacio del rubio, despeinandolo. Del susto soltó la guitarra y el pequeño estudiante latino la pudo atrapar.

. Asi se hace Hamtaro!- dijo el muchacho tomando la guitarra por el mango.

El Hamster, de nombre Hamtaro, saltó de la cabeza de Malfoy, dejándole el cabello hacia la cabeza de su dueño.

- Maldito enano!!- gritó Malfoy sacando su varita. Listo para atacar, pero el niño fue más rapido y le lanzó a Hamtaro a la cara, el cual se aferró a cu cara como una lapa marina.

Crabbe y Goyle decidieron atacar, levantaron al niño de los pies, el pobre muchacho no podía hacer nada con esos mastodontes salvo gritar y lanzar insultos en español.

- Vaya, no conocía esa palabrota- dijo Luna

Xxx

- Are you sure that you are ok?- pregunto Tamy

- Yes, sure- dijo Ron tomandose lo que quedaba de te- No sentir mareos

- Great! We must go know- dijo Tamy abriendo la puerta.

Todos salieron al aire fresco del Mar, las mejillas de Ron tenían mejor color luego de tomar dos tazas del brebaje de jengibre y limón.

- Gracias – dijo el muchacho en español- for take care of me- I´m Ronald Weasley, but everybody call me Ron.

- Tamara- dijo Tamy- call me Tamy

- Magdalena- dijo May- May for Short

- Katia- dijo Katy- but everybody call me Katy

Todos sonrieron luego de presentarse y sin darse cuenta se transformaron en amigos. Escucharon unos cascabeles a los lejos, pudieron ver a Jenny y Guadalupe quienes corrían a toda prisa a su dirección.

- Que bueno que las encontramos- jadeó Guadalupe

- Que les pasa?- preguntó May

- Nicolas esta en problemas

- EL NICO!!- exclamaron ambas hermanas

- Si, un gringo idiota lo esta molestando con dos de sus amigos que parecen unos gorilotes malos- dijo Jenny

- What happen?- Ron se preocupó al ver los rostros que pusieron las tres chicas

- Our brother has a problem!!- dijo Katy- we must help him!

- OK, I´ll help you!- Ron se habia encariñado con las chicas y lo menos que podía hacer ahora era darles la mano cuando ellas lo hicieron con el

- Really?- dijo Tamy

- We are friends right?- dijo el pelirrojo

- Donde está?- dijo May

- Por aquí, síganme!- dijo Jenny volviéndose a escuchar el sonido de los cascabeles en sus cabellos.

Xxx

- Hey tu!!, SI A TI TE HABLO GORILOTE!- gritó Maria señalando a Crabbe- Mas te vale soltar a ese niño o si no te la veras con nosotros.

Los dos muchachos no entendieron nada de los que la chica habia dicho solo se rieron en especial al ver la pinta que tenía la muchacha y a su hermano que estaba a su espalda algo asustado.

- Ustedes lo quisieron- dijo Maria haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a su hermano, el cual asintió- ATACA CHIPI!

Harry volvió a escuchar gritos, pero esta vez de Crabbe y Goyle, por un momento pensó que su vista estaba mal, pero luego entendió: Una criatura semejante a un mono se daba vueltas en la cabeza de ambos muchachos, haciendo que el niño, el cual todavía sostenían de los tobillos peligrara de caerse, no lo pensó dos veces y apuntó al chico con su varita.

Nico sintió como la presión de sus tobillos desaparecía…

Ahhhhh!!!

- Wingardium Leviosa!- exclamó Harry justo a tiempo.

El niño levito por unos segundos hasta tocar levemente el suelo.

- Siempre quitandole la diversión a las cosas verdad Potter- dijo Malfoy señalandolo con su varita- vamos a ver si esquivas esto.

Elevo su varita en el aire, pero fue lo único que hizo, pues una mano paro su brazo en lo alto. Era una chica algo llenita, de rizos muy bien formados de color castaños que caían hasta su cintura, tenía el suéter arremangado mostrando sus anchos brazos.

- Ni se te ocurra!!- dijo la chica seriamente

- Qué?

- NICOLAS!!!- gritó Katy

- HARRY- gritó Ron

Ron acababa de llegar al lugar, junto a las chicas que había visto en la playa, todas parecían alteradas y si acercaron al muchacho que estaba en el suelo.

- Nicolas estas bien. Dijo preocupada Katy

- Si, estoy bien, solo me tomaron por sorpresa

- Venía a ayudar a mis nuevas amigas y veo que todo el problema lo causaste tuyo Malfoy- dijo furioso Ron

- Me quitaron la guitarra y trate de que ese chico rubio me la devolviera- dijo Nico señalando al muchacho que se reía silenciosamente

- El?- dijo Katy

- Si, el.

Katy estaba echa una furia y se dirigió enojada hacia Malfoy dándole un fuerte tacle, dejándolo en el suelo.

- Que te pasa con mi hermano e conchetumaire!!!- exclamó la chica parando al muchacho por la blusa

- HEY!! Que.. que te pasa…-dijo el muchacho en ingles de manera asustada.

No pudo seguir habalndo por que había sido callado de un golpe en el estómago por la chica, dejandolo ahugandose en el suelo.

- Que teni en contra de mi hermano he!! He!!- gritaba la chica dando una patada en el suelo. Solo porque es mas chico he?? He?? RESPONDE PO WEON!!!- estaba echa una furia- PELEA CONMIGO POH!! A ver si te la podia… que yo con los choritos me los como con limón.

- Crabbe, Goyle! Detengan a esta loca!- jadeó el muchacho

Ambos muchachos, lograron sacarse al monito encima de ellos y se dirigían a Katy.

- Ah no!!- dijeron Maria Y Macarena junto a Harry y Ron, quienes se pusieron frente a ellos en posición de ataque.

- Dejenme a mi!

Voltearon para ver a Tamy con la peor mirada que haya existido, estaba furiosa.

- Yo me encargo- dijo tocandole los hombros a cada chica

Hipa y Maria retrocedieron y le hicieron una seña a Harry y a Ron para que hicieran lo mismo.

Crabbe y Goyle no entendían nada mucho de lo que estaba pasando. La chica subió las manos señalando a cada muchacho-

- Trentren, Caicaivilu- susurró- salgan a jugar.

Debió ser un segundo, perro Harry vió como, de la nada, salieron dos serpientes: una de color arena y otra de color azul. Quienes se enroscaron en el cuello de cada muchacho tomándolas por sorpresa.Ambos gritaron de horror mientras ellas se enroscaban en su cuerpo.

- Eso eso Tamy!- exclamaba Jenny emocionada- dale! Echale a las serpientes hehehe… que chido esto!

- Detenlas- dijo Guadalupe acercandose a la chica- ya estan lo suficientemente asustados

- Bueno. Dijo la chica.

Tronó los dedos y las serpientes dejaron de jugar en el cuerpo de ambos muchachos y fueron donde la chica, subiendo a su cuello de manera pasiva como si fueran una bufanda.

- Federico Sueltame!!- ESA ERA Katy, quien era sostenida de ambos brazos por el muchacho peruano. Al frente de ella estaba Malfoy que estaba algo magullado, como si un gato se le hibiera lanzado encima.

- Loca!! Estas loca- lloriqueaba el muchacho mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad de la escena, seguidos de Crabbe y Goyle que no esperaron ninguna orden para hacerlo.

- Corran!!! Corran!! les gritó Jenny- hehee, que chido fue eso!!

- That was bloddy fantastic Tamy- exclamó Ron maravillado- and you Katy!! Are fantastic too!!

Todos los que participaron en la pelea se acercaron para saludarse y felicitarse en ambos idiomas. En cuanto Harry y Tamy se toparon, estos se quedaron viendo de manera seria y guardando distancia, todavía no olvidaban el impasse de sus respectivos profesores de pociones.

Se escuchó un silbato comentando de que habían llegado a Tierra, Ya se podia ver la isla, un lugar lleno de tonos verdes y, en lo más alto se distinguían 4 hermosas banderas que flameaban en lo alto.

- Hogwarts!! Por favor acerquense- ese era Hagrid quien llamaba a todos, estaba junto a un joven bien parecido de piel bronceaba que llevaba un poncho y sombrero de tonos cafes.

Harry miró por ultima vez al grupo de latinos y se dirigió lo mas pronto posible donde Hagrid.

- Harry espera!!- exclamó Hermione

Los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts se despidieron de sus pares latinos y se dirigieron donde el guardabosques.

- Bah!- exclamó enojada Tamy para romper el incomodo silencio

- Que te pasa ahora he?- dijo Canela apareciendo encima de su cabeza- el chico no hizo nada para que te comportes asi

- Es cierto!!- dijeron ambas serpientes en su cuello

- Que sucede?- preguntó Nicolas viendo a su hermana Katy. El cual, Federico , ya había soltado.

- Recuerdas que a Tamy la molestan con que se parece demasiado a un chico ingles

- Si, quien no, como siempre la molestan con que es "Tamy Potter"

- Es el – dijo Trentren, la serpiente color arena, señalando con su cola al muchachi de la cicatriz, el cual comenzño a rascarse una de sus orejas

- Que??, la dura??- dijo el muchacho maravillado- Si es el tal Harry no deberias sentirte tan mal!

- Ah, si?- dijo la chica seria- me das una buena razón?

- Salvó a Nico de darse un gran golpe- dijo Maria

Ambas hermanas mayores abrieron los ojos y vieron a su hermano.

- Es verdad?- preguntaron en coro

- Si. Dijo el niño.

El grupo de Hogwarts se reunió en filas nuevamente, mientras el director comenzaba a hablar, estaba junto a la directora Jane.

- Alumnos, hemos llegado a la isla, ahora comenzara la ultima parte de este largo viaje, asi que porfavor, bajen ordenadamente del barco.

Hola a todos!! muchas gracias por los review que he resivido, me animan mucho!!

PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE TENDRE QUE DARLES UNA MALA NOTICIA

no podre escribir un nuevo capitulo hasta diciembre pq la U me tiene con las manos apretadas, pero no se preocupen por que siempre llevo papel y lapiz para seguir escribiendo en el metro.

Ahora si desean saber o leer más sobre esta escuela porfavor revisen mi perfil :P

BESOS!!


	6. 6 La Iniciación

**Capitulo 6**

**La Iniciación**

Los alumnos latinos se habían ido por otro camino, donde habían unas amplias carretas llenas de paja donde se acomodaban, luego se iban andando. La directora del establecimiento se despidió con la mano y también se fue con los demás alumnos.

- Alumnos gritó Dumbledore- esta es la isla del rey del mar, sede de la escuela de magia del fin del mundo. Nosotros, como nuevos en esta isla, debemos hacer otro recorrido, en el cual nos guiaran estos dos jóvenes profesores, por tanto deben hacerles caso en todo. Les presento al profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de la escuela: El profesor Mario Benavides.

Un joven de piel morena por el sol y con un poncho de lana castaño dio un paso al frente y se sacó su sombrero de manera honorable.

- Bienvenidos- dijo con un acento muy pronunciado en ingles

- Y esta adorable jovencita, profesora de pociones de la escuela, Sarah Riddle

Harry reconoció inmediatamente a la profesora, era la misma mujer que lo había confundido con la chica en la playa. Su piel blanca era muy llamativa para los colores oscuros y verdes que la rodeaban, sus expresivos ojos grises de niña lo ponía a uno incómodo y lo más singular era su cabello liso, largo y de color rosa que hacía juego con su larga tunica de color rojo: por un momento pensó en ver a la hermana pequeña de Tonks

- Mucho gusto y sean bienvenidos a nuestra escuela, espero que la pasemos super bien!- dijo en un fluido y hermoso inglés británico

Muchos de los alumnos sonrieron nerviosos y le devolvieron el saludo de manera soñadora. Harry notó que Mario Benavides miraba estas respuestas con enfado.

Los profesores comenzaron el paso a través del bosque mostrando la flora autóctona de la zona, "es parte de la flora única de esta parte del mundo"- dijo Sarah a los muchachos mientras pasaban por una gran palmera, "la palmera chilena la pueden ver desde el desierto del norte hasta esta parte fría y lluviosa del sur" comentó Mario. Seguidos de distintas plantas de distintos tonos, hasta una que cambiaba a cada momento de color, Neville no paraba de asombrarse ante tal jardín.

Entre los árboles se escuchaban sonidos de cascos en la tierra, muy semejantes al sonido de los centauros al galopar.

- Tu crees que también hayan centauros aquí?- comentó Ron

- No lo creo- dijo Hermione- los centauros no acostumbrar estar tan al sur

- Pero Firenze viene con nosotros – dijo Ron- y el es un centauro

- Pero no viene como una manada

Firenze iba al lado de Mario, llevaba un manto de lana gruesa encima de su cuerpo cubriéndose parte de su lomo de caballo. Observaba las esponjosas nubes del cielo.

- Si tengo la oportunidad te invitaré a el Norte, Firenze- dijo Sarah- son los cielos más despejados para ver las estrellas

- Sería fantástico.- dijo el centauro- desde cuando que no vemos el cielo. He?

- Mucho, hehehe- dijo la joven

Y Harry nuevamente vio una cara de enfado al joven profesor Benavides

Pronto distinguieron un lago. Le pareció que fue por un segundo pero Harry hubiera jurado ver un lomo de algún animal aparecer por la superficie del agua, como la de un pez, o la de un elefante.

- oh Hagrid- escuchó decir a Sarah- espero que lo veas algún día

El sonido de cascos se escuchó más cerca, haciendo vibrar el agua de la superficie del lago. Mario pidió con un gesto de la mano que pararan.

- Pasa algo?- preguntó Hagrid

- Creo que si- dijo Mario de manera seria mientras que debajo de su poncho sacaba unas algas marinas tomadas en forma de cuerda. Sarah, por su parte, sacó de la manga de su vestido una varita. Los profesores de Hogwarts hicieron lo mismo, poniéndose en posición de defensa- No estamos acostumbrados a ataques de magos negros, pero hombre precavido…

Entre los arbustos salió una carreta tirada por un caballo seguido de gritos de niños y la de una chillona que Harry reconoció como la de un elfo. La carreta descendió en el suelo seguido de muchas risas dentro de ella. Pronto vieron dos muchachos idénticos de cabello rubio muy desordenado y una pequeña niña de cabello negro que estaba tomado con cascabeles. Tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione pudieron distinguirla: era la misma niña mexicana que vieron en el barco. Mario gritó algo en español que de seguro era un reto para esos muchachos.

- Ups, parece que nos desviamos. Dijo uno de los rubios en español

- Si, eso es todo profe hahaha- dijo el otro- Felipe, mira!

El grupo de estudiantes de la carreta y el elfo se detuvieron a ver al grupo de Hogwarts, quienes veian esta escena de manera curiosa

- Bienvenidos a la escuela- dijo uno con un pronunciado ingles

El saludo fue devuelto por las más pequeñas de las niñas. Sarah, lanzó una risita ante la actuación de sus alumnos rubios, mientras Mario paró este saludo y terminó de retar a los muchachos. Tanto ellos como el elfo se vieron con caras de complicas y lanzaron una gran carcajada

- Hugo, sácalos de aquí- le dijo al elfo.

Este asintió y volvió a tomar las riendas, todavía muerto de la risa. Y se despidió con la mano de los presentes. Antes de irse los rubios gritaron con todo pulmón: NGÜRU RULEA!!, antes de desaparecer por el camino y que un nuevo reto por parte de su profesor les llegara, pues su cara estaba formada en una mueca de mal gusto, muy semejante a algún reproche que daría Mcgonagall a cualquiera que rompiera las reglas.

- Disculpen el incidente- dijo Mario en inglés- a los alumnos se les ocurrió hacer carrera por totems y ellos tomaron este camino para acortar el paso… A si, y los elfos no pueden decir que no a las carreras de caballos asi que…

- Disculpe profesor- dijo Parvati- a que se refiere con los totems?

- Me permites explicarlo Mario?- preguntño Sarah con una sonrisa y Harry notó un leve rubor en las mejillas morenas del profesor

- Claro pues- susurró el sureño

- Bueno- dijo Sarah si más recuerdo, su escuela, Hogwarts se divide en cuatro secciones, cierto?

- Casas, querida- le corrigió Dumbledore amablemente

- O si, muchas gracias- dijo Sarah- bueno, para llegar a esas "casas" ustedes son seleccionados en el momento de llegar al colegio, correcto?

- Todos asintieron

- Bueno, nuestra escuela funciona de una manera muy semejante. Esta escuela se fundó hace cientos de años por cuatro nativos de distintas partes del continente para enseñar sus artes a quien lo desee, estas personas fueron: una mapuche, Baya, la valiente; un indio del amazonas, Serpe, el astuto; un inca, Anahuato, el esforzado y una maya, Armina, la sabia. Un día el rey de los mares se les presentó y los llevó hasta esta isla, para que fundaran la escuela. Luego de esto, les dijo que recorrieran la isla y descubrieran un símbolo que representará sus propias cualidades que quedarán marcadas en quienes imparten sus conocimientos.

- Y cuales fueron?- preguntó Hermione?

- Bueno: Baya encontró la silueta de un puma, quien cobijó con su idea del coraje y la fuerza de su pueblo, Armina vio un cóndor volando en el cielo, quien la cobijó con la sabiduría de su civilización, Anahuato vio un sagaz huemul correr por el bosque, quien le recordó la fuerza milenaria del imperio inca y Serpe vio un zorro cuya sagaz vista y sonrisa le recordó al poder oculto de su pueblo. Y bueno, con todo esto caminado hemos llegado a la escuela.

Detrás de Mario y Sarah vieron un colosal edificio de aires coloniales de tonos amarillos cuyas puertas estaban llenas de hermosas enredaderas echas de hierro las cuales desaparecieron en el momento en que los profesores las tocaron. Mario les hizo una seña para que entraran y sonrió.

- Han terminado el recorrido del inicio, como cualquier alumno que entra a esta escuela, ahora les toca la parte de la elección y ya quiero ver cuales son sus habilidades y sus dones.

Sarah asintió con una delicada sonrisa, mientras entraba por el umbral de las enredaderas.

Hola, que tal?? bueno supuestamente yo debía volver a escribir en el mes de nociembre pero por una cosas no se pudo. Este capitulo debía ser mas largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos, ya la segunda parte va en la mitad y estos segura que les gustara.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y SU PACIENCIA


	7. 7 La Piedra del Destino

**Capitulo 7**

**La Piedra del Destino**

El hall del castillo era amplio y bien iluminado, hasta parecía más acogedor de lo que recordaba en Hogwarts.

La iluminación era creada por unas pequeñas luces que aparecían y desaparecían al segundo, otras se mantenían flotando por un tiempo y luego aparecían en otro lado del hall.

- No creo que sean hadas- dijo Hermione

Harry asintió, pronto, una le llamó la atención, parecía un ser de cuatro pasatas de tonos grises, la cual desapareció como si fuera humo.

En el comedor, los magos latinos comenzaban a sentarse mientras algunos profesores daban algunas ultimas indicaciones

- Pero profe, que tanto!- exclamo uno de los gemelos rubios, mientras era callado por uno de los profesores explicando que todo venía desde la direccion del colegio.

- May!!- dijo otro de los gemelos- hermanita, adivina que vimos cuando estabamos en la carreta

- Mira, Felipe- dijo la chica- me da lo mismo, porque ando muy enojada contigo y con el Cristián

- Porque ganamos?- dijo Felipe

- HICIERON TRAMPA- gritó Katy al escuchar la conversación de los hermanos

- Bah!..

- Bueno, que vieron- dijo May

- Al papá de la Maria 

- Que?

- Si, era un tipo igualito a ella

- Y por que hablan de mi a mis espaldas?- dijo la gotica

- Es que en serio vimos a tu padre

- Eso es imposible- dijo Federico- Nosotros nunca conocimos a nuestro padre

- Y NO NOS INTERESARÍA CONOCER A ESE BASTARDO!- exclamó su hermana

- Pero María es pintadito a ti- dijo Jenny- es palido, malhumorado y viste de negro!!, YO LO VI!!- dijo dando un saltito

- JA!! Ver para creer niñita, ver para creer.- dicho esto se fue hacia su mesa.

Pronto una forma perruna y corpórea se apareció ante May, convirtiéndose en un hombre ingles de cabello negro.

- Se puede saber donde estabas??- preguntó enojada May

- Just… caminar- dijo el ingles antes de desaparecer en una neblina oscura

- Soy yo o estaba algo triste?- preguntó Katy

- No se ni me importa, te lo juro- dijo May antes de tomar asiento

- Pss, May- dijo Tamy quien se sentó a su lado- si te sirve de consuelo, los cuatro que viven en mi cuerpo también se mandan a cambiar cuando les da la gana

- Si te refieres a que Trentren lo hace- dijo la hoja Canela encima de la cabeza de la chica- pues yo nunca lo he hecho

- Ja!, te tengo que recordar la botella de chicha de manzana en febrero?

La discusión terminó en el momento en que las puertas del comedor se abrieron, dando paso a Mario Benavides y la profesorea Sarah, seguidos por los profesores ingleses y una tropilla de estudiantes envueltos en túnicas negras.

El salón estaba iluminado por grandes antorchas y un enorme candelabro de cobre arriba del techo dandole un tono calido al lugar.

Los oídos de Harry se taparon por unos segundos por el efusivo recibimiento echo de aplausos gritos y silbidos de parte de los dueños de casa. Quienes estaban acomodados en cuatro mesas, muy semejantes al orden entregado en Hogwarts, y una enorme mesa un poco más alta en el centro con un enorme escudo con el dibujo de un ser marino con tridente y a cada lado estandartes de Hogwarts de manera de bienvenida.

Pudo reconocer inmediatamente la figura de Jane Dumbledore quien estaba en el centro de esta ultima mesa, en una silla bellamente tallada. Se paró con sus manos en alto como si les mandara un abrazo a los ingleses. Y comenzó a dar un discurso, en español, le pareció a Harry que explicaba lo más brevemente la razón de porque ellos estaban ahí, pues muchos estudiantes de distintas mesas asentían como si entendieran por fin un enredado acertijo. Jane alzó la voz gritando una frase, seguidos con más fuerza de los profesores y los alumnos de la escuela. Jane volvió a hablar señálando con una mano a su tío y gritando su nombre.

- Albus Dumbledore

Los alumnos de la escuela aplaudieron al director quien se acerco a la mesa muy animado. Harry vio como algunos cuchicheaban y señalaban tímidamente a ambos directores, notando su parentesco.

- No veo a tisis los estudiantes que conocimos en la misma mesa- observó Hermione- mira ahí veo a la chica de las serpientes y su hermana- dijo señalando una de la mesas

- Si, ahí veo a los mellizos y a la chica lúgubre- dijo Ron viendo otra mesa.

Yaya comenzó a decir los nombres de cada jefe de casa, cada vez que mencionaba a cada uno este pasaba al frente, frente a la mesa recibidos por un calido aplauso. Cuando Snape pasó al frente, los mellizos rubios le comentaban algo a la chica gótica mientras esta hacia una mueca de mal gusto.

- Lamentablemente el último profesor, Filius Flitwick, cayó por la peste Cementerio pero de todas formas démosle un calido aplauso, junto a su reemplazante. Rubeus Hagrid

Los muchachos aplaudieron y luego fue un solo sonido al compás, mientras coreaban algo.

- Que dicen, Yaya?- preguntó Dumbledore

- Oh!, están diciendo "Que hablen"- dijo la directora

- Pero desconozco el idioma- dijo Dumbledore

- Y yo con suerte puedo decir un hola – comentó Mcgonagall

- Bueno, dejame ver si los puedo hacer entender

Jane, nuevamente se dirigió a sus alumnos, explicándoles e l problema. Hubo un leve silencio, y un fuerte No como respuesta.

- Dicen que no les importa que no sepan hablar español, solo quieren que hablen.

- De acuerdo, si eso es asi, yo lo haré primero- dijo Dumbledore.

Hubo un silencio, mientras el director ingles se acomodaba un poco y producía una pequeña tos.

- Estornudos, Zampullido y Papanatas.- dijo el director en ingles.

Hubo un grito de júbilo y muchas aplausos en las mesas mientras los alumnos gritaban Dumbledore a coro.

- Dudo que hayan entendido lo que dijo- comentó Ron

- Y que? Ahora todos se ven más animados

Le tocó el turno a Mcgonagall, quien dijo un acentuado "Muchas Gracias" en español, seguido por un fuerte aplauso de todas las mesas.

Luego le tocó a Sprout, quien dijo un "muchas gracias por acogernos en su escuela" en ingles seguidos de unos calurosos aplausos.

Le tocó el turno a Hagrid, quien sacó de su abrigo de piel de topo un pequeño librito y leyó : Quien se robó mi queso? En un pronunciado español. Seguido de unos fuertes aplausos y gritos, pronto los latinos comenzaron a golpear las mesas al son dedecir : queso, queso, queso, de manera muy animada. El semi- gigante tenía una amplia onrisa en su rostro ante esta actitud y se despidió con la mano.

Snape dio un paso al frente de manera fría, viendo a todos los presentes con sus fríos y negros ojos, guardó silencio por un momento y dijo un leve "hola" en inglés.

Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego una avalancha de aplausos y rugidos de bravo, unidos a algunos alumnos que se pararon de sus asientos muy contentos. Lo que hizo que algunos alumnos de hogwarts abrieran la boca sorprendida y otro aguantarse la risa. De seguro Snape pensó que con una fría recepción tendría en línea a sus nuevos alumnos, pero no fue así, pues el contagio de alegría en aquel último lugar del mundo no se destruía ni con el frío del clima o de una persona. Es más, los aplausos resonaron más que las de todos sus colegas juntos.

- Bueno. Luego de esta adorable bienvenida es hora de la ceremonia – dijo Yaya pasando al frente.

De un saquito de cuero sacó una pequeña piedra que le cabía perfectamente en la mano y la puso en el piso. Los alumnos latinos miraban atentos la pequeña piedra, por tant Harry y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

La piedra se elevó unos centímetros y comenzó a brillar de muchos colores en su interior. Harry sintió una suave melodía que parecía salir desde el interior de la piedra, que comenzaba a aumentar su tamaño y la música, de tambores, comenzaba a aumentar su fuerza, dándole una alegría al recinto: era una samba. Por cada nota de la canción la piedra crecía un centímetro más y se ponía de otro color desde su interior, primero rojo, amarillo, verde, azul y de nuevo al rojo. Continuaba la música y en la piedra, que ahora tenía el tamaño de un caballo, comenzaban a salir símbolos, de lunas estrellas, símbolos de plantas y animales. La musica se detuvo, con eso los colores y el resto se detuvo, comenzando los aplausos de los presentes. Ahora la pequeña piedra era una roca milenaria con símbolos tallados encima de ella.

- Alumnos- dijo Dumbledore- en Hogwarts el sombrero seleccionador canta una canción sobre donde pueden llegar en la escuela, pero aquí en Ngen Lavquen tienen grabado un legado. Donde la música de un país, de una zona de este continente llega hasta lo mas profundo del corazón de otro país lejano y en la memoria colectiva de este continente están grabados los símbolos de las antiguas civilizaciones que poblaron estas tierras- el director sacó de su túnica un pergamino.

- Alumnos de Hogwarts- dijo Yaya- cuando su director ,mencione su nombre, ustedes deben tocar La Piedra Del Destino. Ella nos dirá a que lugar pertenecen de nuestros totems. El tótem será como su familia aquí en la escuela, Algo muy semejante a las casas en Hogwarts. Si la piedra se pone roja con el símbolo de un puma, irán a Pangi. Si se pone verde y aparece un zorro estarán en Ngüru, si está azul y aparece un cóndor, iran a Mañke, y si se pone amarillo y sale un gran ciervo, un huemul, irán a Huemul.

El director comenzó con lo de primer año, en el momento en que el primero de ellos, un muchacho de Ravenclaw tocó la piedra una pequeña llama pareció salir desde su mano hacia el resto de la roca, hasta que se volvió azul y una gran condor apareció extendiendo sus alas a los presentes.

- Increíble- exclamó Ron

En algunas oportunidades salían dos colores de la roca y los animales de cada color parecían tener una clase de pelea entre ellos, el vencedor llenaba la roca de su color. Talvez, pensó Harry, esa pelea se daba por las cualidades de la persona, tal como le ocurrió a el cuando el sombrero seleccionador quería mandarlo a ala casa de la Serpiente.

- Esto es… como volver desde el principio- dijo Harry

- Es cierto- dijo Hermione- siento los mismo nervios de antes de probarme el sombrero seleccionador

La fila era cada vez menor, ahora estaban los de quinto año.

- Luna Lovegood

La rubia pasó adelante con ojos muy asombrados al frente, colocó su mano en la piedra, pronto salió un brillo azul y rojo del interior de la roca con el cual aparecieron un cóndor y un puma, este último lucía algo débil, por lo que con un aleteo del cóndor dejó claro que Luna debía estar en Mañke.

- Que pasaría si estuviéramos en distintos totems?- comentó Hermione algo asustada

Los dos muchachos se vieron algo sorprendidos, no habían pensado en eso .

- Hermione Granger- dijo el director. La chica subió lentamente hasta la roca y puso la mano sobre la piedra.

Pronto el cóndor y un puma volvieron a aparecer pero esta vez el puma se veía fiero y con un arañazo volcó al cóndor dejando de un brillante color rojo la roca. La mesa de Pangi saltó el aplausos, ahí estaba la chica que le había dado un golpe a Malfoy, la chica de lentes y la otra chica que estaba en la playa, de piel pálida y de cabello muy liso que se unieron a los aplausos. Pronto Hermione estaba saludando a todos, incluido a Lavender quien también se encontraba en esa mesa en aquel momento.

Fue el turno de Neville, el cual rápidamente se transformó en el nuevo miembro de Pangi: había salido un ciervo y el puma, pero pronto el huemul desapareció. El muchacho se veía contento mientras era recibidos con estrechazos de manos, pues cuando había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor el sombrero se había demorado mucho tiempo en mandarlo ahí.

- Draco Malfoy

El rubio fue hacia delante de manera prepotente. Harry pronto escuchó un cuchicheo que venía de la casa de Pangi, eran las dos hermanas y vieron que hablaban con el muchacho que había molestado Malfoy en el barco, a quien parecían que le preguntaban algo. La chica de cabello largo, la misma que había echo un saco de arena a Malfoy, tomó aire y exclamó.

- APURATE PELOLAIS!!!!

Seguido de las risas de las mesas. Malfoy no entendió esta indirecta, pero se limitó a solo mirar fríamente hacia los pumas y poner su mano en la piedra la cual optó por un color verde brillante y un gran zorro.

- Bienvenido Pelolais!!- dijeron algunos de la mesa del zorro entre risas, el muchacho no se dign´a responder y solamente se sentó junto a Crabbe Y Goyle, quienes también habían sido elegidos en Ngüru.

La chica robusta del barco de nombre Hipa, que pertenecía a la casa del zorro, subía los pulgares en dirección a su amiga.

Parvati fue llevada a Pangi y se dio un gran abrazo con su amiga Lavender por la alegría de estar en la misma mesa con ella.

- Harry Potter- leyó Dumbledore

Hubo un pequeño murmullo entre las mesas y muchos le dirigían la mirada de manera divertida a la chica de lentes; Tamy. Katy se aguantaba la risa y su hermana solo miraba para cualquier lado muy irritada.

- Oh, perece que Tamara no tendrá una vida tranquila ahora- susurró Yaya divertida

- Pero… si se parece mucho a Potter- dijo Mcgonagall también en un susurro- si no fuera por el tono de piel sería su hermana

- Bah- exclamó Snape- les puedo asegurar que es una insoportable, como Potter

A la pobre chica le comenzó a dar una pequeña comezón en sus orejas.

En el momento en que Harry tocó la piedra, pronto las cuatro bestias aparecieron, comenzando una pelea entre cada uno. Todos exclamaron muy sorprendidos al ver esto.

- Dios! Es la primera vez que se ve esto- djo Tamy-Los 4.. peleándose?

- Ser… raro?- preguntó Hermione con su leve español

- Normalmente se ven 2, pero esto… no tiene nombre

El ciervo pronto fue sometido por el puma, el cual desapareció en un rayo de luz. El cóndor pronto fue ahuyentado por el zorro. Quedando estos dos que se atacaron mutuamente , el zorro atacaba al cuello del puma y este lo quitaba con sus garras. Hubo un momento en que ambos cayeron al suelo. Era el momento final, quien se levantara seria el vencedor.

El Puma como pudo se levantó y la roca se colocó de un hermoso color rojo rubí. Harry por fin pudo despegar su mano de la roca, pues desde el inició de la pelea se le había quedado pegada.

Las cuatro mesas saltaron en aplauso, nunca habían presenciado una selección como esta.

Harry saludó a Hermione en la mesa, quien le dio un gran abrazo, contenta de verlo en su misma casa. Al tomar asiento, notó que May estaba más pálida y algo asustada al verlo en la mesa y Tamy ni se dignó a saludarlo, pareciese que quería lanzarle un cruciatus desde los ojos.

May se paró de la mesa corriendo hacia una de las salidas ante la extrañeza de todos los presentes. Tamy la siguió, sin antes hacerles una seña a la mesa de profesores tocándose el pecho con la mano, como lo había echo el piloto argentino antes de irse, y señaló la salida. Pareciera que la señal había sido entendida pues todos los profesores hicieron la misma señal y un cabeceo de asentimiento.. Al pasar por la mesa de los zorros los mellizos se estaban levantando de sus mesas, pero una señal de la chica hizo entender que no era necesario que la siguiera y se fue.

- Creo que deberíamos continuar con la elección- dijo Jane Dumbledore- Blanquito, si nos haces el favor?

- Que? Ah si, claro- dijo Dumbledore antes de seguir leyendo, pues a el también le había extrañado este comportamiento

- Esta… bien?- preguntó Hermione a Katy

- Si… - dijo Katy- es… un… dolor de estómago

- Oh.

Tamy había perdido a su amiga por el pasillo, peor ya tenía una idea en donde se encontraría. Dio vuelta a la derecha y ahí estaba el baño de mujeres. Abrió lentamente la puerta y , no se había equivocado, encontró a su amiga abrazada a un inodoro expulsando cualquier cosa que tuviera en el estómago.

- Dejame ayudarte- dijo Tamy mientras le tomaba el cabello en una cola de caballo para evitar que su pelo sufriera las consecuencias. Caicaivilú viene con una tetera para un poco de té. Eso te tranquilizará

- Tranquilizarme?- May volvió a vomitar- yo estoy bien, el problema es Sirius, esta vuelto loco dentro de mi, empezó en el momento en que el tocó la piedra y cuando Harry fue elegido en Pangi…- no terminó la frase porque volvió a vomitar un poco más.

Tamy suspiró resignada. Entendía muy bien como su amiga se sentina en aquel momento. Los cambios de temperamento de Sirius atacaban su organismo haciéndola palidecer y enfermarse. Más de una vez Tamy tuvo algún accidente en los pasillos por culpa de Canela, cuando la estaba conociendo. Sabía que no podía culpar a Sirius, aunque no supiera como tranquilizarse, ni de May, era algo normal y había que enfrentarlo, aunque fuera difícil.

La serpiente de color azul, Caicaivilu, apareció por una muralla con una tetera, su hermano, Trentren, llegó con dos tazas enroscadas en su cola. Tamy sacó , de debajo de su poncho la bolsita que Doña Juana le había dado y sacó unas ramitos de canelo, y las hizo te.

- Te lo tomas sin peros- dijo Tamy

May tomó la taza sin protestas.

- Sirius, tu deberías decirle algo a May, no es cierto?- dijo Tamy

De una nube grisácea salió el rostro afligido del inglés.

- I´m sorry- dijo Sirius- no saber reaccionar

- La chica no contestó, solo miró hacia otro lado de manera seria, sus mejillas comenzaban a recuperar su color.

- Que vas a hacer ahora- preguntó Tamy que también se sirvió un poco del e de canela. Seguido de un fuerte silencio

- No quiero que sepa que estoy aquí- dijo firmemente- mantengo lo del barco

- Entonces aprende a controlar tus emociones!- ESA FUE Canela, quien apareció en la cabeza de Tamy- Si no harás que todo el mundo se preocupe por May. Eres su compañero, a si que debes protegerla, no dañarla- esto lo recalcó mucho

Canela era muy directa cuando decía las cosas, aunque la mayoria de lo que decía era cierto, y esta no era la excepción.

En ese momento, un humo verde apareció en el baño transformándose en un hombre de tes morena y totalmente pelado, se veía muy joven y su cuerpo tenía distintas marcas y tatuajes.

- SERPE!

- José me mandó a verlos- dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes- ocomo estas?- le dijo a May

- Mejor- dijo alzando su taza de te

- Mm Canelo- dijo el amazonas- recuerdo que Baya me tocaba con esas ramas para sacarme los malos espiritus que tenía cuando estaba vivo

- Creo que ella haria un mejor trabajo que yo en estos momentos- suspiró Tamy

- No lo creas – dijo el amazonas- se parecía mucho a ti

La chica se ruborizó un poco al escuchar esto. Si el mismísimo espíritu del fundador de la casa del zorro le decía eso, es que era verdad.

- Ah! Es cierto, Serpe, te podemos pedir un favor?

- Si, claro, cual sería

- Dile al profe José y a los demás espíritus del castillo que no deben decir nada sobre Sirius a los de Hogwarts

- Seguro?- esto lo dijo viendo hacia el fantasma inglés

- Por el bien de Harry y la salud de May

- De acuerdo- dijo el amazonas

- Los chiquillos te ayudaran- dijo Tamy. De su espalda salían tres lucecitas más, de color arena, azul y un tono café más oscuro- Canela, tu también ve.

- Bueno- dijo la hoja quien se puso en la cabeza del espíritu de Serpe- recuerda, esto es secreto, solo los de Ngen-Lavquen deben saberlo

- Entendido- dijo Serpe con su mano en el pecho- "la unión hace la magia"

- La unión hace la magia- recitaron las chicas, haciendo la misma seña que el espíritu, antes de que este se esfumara.

- Bueno, te terminas el te y luego vamos al comedor- dijo la chica de lentes- y sobre ti Padfoot. Dijo viendo al ingles- tenemos que inventar una forma de esconderte de Harry y todo esos compatriotas tuyos.

- No me aparesco y ya

- Es que no es tan facil- dijo May- tenemos clases y tendras que aparecerte, recuerda las clases de Jose.

- Tenemos que disfrazarte de alguna forma o algo asi…- dijo Tamy- como lo mandaron a Pangi lo veremos gran parte del dia

- Y no cesaran las bromas contigo. Dijo May, algo divertida

- Oh callate!

- Ronald Weasley

Ron subió a tocar la piedra. Apareció levemente un ciervo que fue destruido por un feroz puma, dejando claro donde pertenecía el pelirrojo.

Las chicas volvieron a la mesa, viendo hacia la mesa de profesores. El profesor Da Silva le hizo un gesto de tocarse, explicando que Serpe le había mandado el mensaje, las chicas respondieron con la misma seña.

La ceremonia de elección terminó, y la piedra vlvió a su tamaño normal y sta fue guardad en la misma bolsa de cuero.

- Creo que ya todos nos ha bajado el hambre, no es cierto?- dijo Yaya- asi que A LLENARSE LAS BARRIGAS!

La mesa se lleno de distintos platos, Harry reconocía las comidas inglesas entre otras de, lo que pensó eran comidas del continente, se veían masas humeantes, sopas condimentadas, muchas frutas de vivos colores y caldos con distintos aromas entre otras cosas.

- Me pasan el ají de gallina?

- Me dejas probar de esas Milanesas?

- El pebre donde esta?

- Oh, el ceviche esta delicioso!

- No deberías comer eso- dijo Hermione a May, quien se servía un plato de tallarines con mucha salsa- y tu estómago

La chica no entendía, pero Katy le hizo un gesto de seguir el juego.

- Ah, no te preocupes, dijo May- solo fue algo pequeño.

- Ella tiene razon- dijo Tamy, quien le acercó un caldo de pollo, que tenía otras cosas, como carne, arroz, papas y maíz- la cazuela de ave te caerá bien.

- Esta bien – dijo May- Gracias, por preocuparte… he… no me acuerdo de tu nombre- le dijo a la castaña

- No hay de que… Soy Hermione, mucho gusto- dijo alzándole la mano.

- Me llamo Magdalena- dijo aceptando el estrechado de mano- llamame May

- Un gusto de conocerte May

Todos entraron en confianza en aquel momento haciendo las presentaciones, pero todavía había encontrones entre Harry y Tamy, quienes se veían algo enojados y lo peor es que se habían sentado frente a frente. May se veia algo nerviosa y pálida. Sirius hacia lo posible por no salir a abrazar a su ahijado.

- Hermione, por que vinieron- preguntó May

- Una Plaga- dijo la castaña- por Cementerio

- Suena horrible- dijo May- nunca había oido de esas cosas

- Hey Harry, ese es tu nombre no?- Harry sintió alguien que lo tocaba en el hombro, era el muchacho que estaba molestando Malfoy en el barco.

- Si, soy yo

- Thanks for help me in the ship- dijo el niño- I´m Nicolas and I´m in Pangi too

- You Welcome

- ES CIERTO!- exclamó Katy- muchas gracias por lo de mi hermano.

- Tu golpe a Malfoy fue mejor- dijo Ron

- Malfoy?

Harry señalño al rubio en la mesa de Ngüru, se le veía serio habalndo con una chica pelirroja.

- El Pelolais?- preguntó Katy- se gabó todo mi odio desde ese momento

- Espero que no le tengan cariño al rubio ese- dijo May. Estas dos hermanas son vengativas

Los chicos entendieron una pequeña parte de lo dicho, por lo que May trato de traducirlo en inglés. Los chicos se vieron entre si y lanzaron una fuerte carcajada

- Take love to Malfoy!!! I don´t think so!!- dijo Ron – yo ayudar en revenge.

- Oh!! Bacán- exclamó Katy. Pronto Ron le estuvo comentando los momentos más embarazosos del rubio, en especial cuando lo convirtieron en hurón y como quedó al finalizar el cuarto año, lo único que recitó la chica fue: aquí cagó.

Tras la conversación, a Harry le apareció una duda en su cabeza:

- Snakes?- preguntó a Tamy- como sacarlas?- lo dijo de la manera mas neutral que pudo.

La chica lo miró de manera neutral, estudiandolo con la mirada. Por un momento recordó las veces en que tenía que enfrentarse a Snape.

- Estas?- preguntó la chica señalando su espalda.

Desde atrás salieron nuevamente las serpientes, que miraban por todos lados, en especial la de tonos arena. Parvati, quien le daba miedo las serpientes gritó, haciendo que algunos alumnos de otras mesas voltearan, pero al ver que eran esas dos serpientes volvieron a la normalidad.

- son espíritus no te preocupes- dijo Tamy

Las serpientes se deslizaron por los hombros de la chica hasta llegar a la mesa, ambas se detuvieron al ver al muchacho y abrieron los ojos, luego, vieron a su dueña, de manera asombrada, parece que ambos también se dieron cuenta del parecido de ambos.

- Hola- dijo Harry en parsel

Las serpientes abrieron más los ojos y muchos estudiantes latinos se quedaron viendo al chico de la cicatriz, de seguro no habían entendido el siseo que produjo al hablar.

- Si se preguntan, no. No soy su hermano perdido – le dijo a las serpientes señalando con la mirada a la chica de lentes.

La serpiente de color azul se acercó un poco más al muchacho, hizo una mueca y dijo: HABLA ESPAÑOL!. Harry levantó una ceja extrañado y Ron lanzó un pequeño grito.

- Entendí lo que dijo!- dijo- acaso… hablo pársel

- No fuiste el único- dijo Hermione, todos entendimos algo, pero… español?

- Que es parsel?- preguntó la serpiente color arena- es un dulce? Yo quiero!!

- Les presento a Tentenvilu- dijo Tamy señalando a la serpiente color arena

- Llamenme Trentren, tienen frutillas?

- Y Caicaivilu- dijo señalando a la de color azul

- Un placer

- So they are snakes?- dijo Harry

- Si

- They don´t speak parsel?

- Parsel?- preguntó Katy

Pronto hubo una breve explicación sobre lo que era parsel, pues ninguno de los latinos entendía el concepto.

- Oh! Ese siseo era parsel- dijo Katy. Me parecía conocerlo, a José se los he escuchado

- José?- preguntó Harry

- Si el profesor de ahí- dijo Katy

Los muchachos vieron a la mesa de profesores. En donde tantos los magos de Ngen-Lavquen como los de Hogwarts entablaban conversación. Si tuviera que describir a los profesores de aquella escuela en el fin del mundo los tendría que describir como: coloridos. La directora se hacía notar con sus ropas blancas y sus joyas de piel de coco, quien hablaba animadamente con su tío Dumbledore. Sarah, la bella maestra de pociones trataba de entablar conversación con Snape quien solo la miraba de reojo. A su lado, Mario miraba de mala forma esta escena, como con algo de envidia y al lado de el estaba José. Quien le daba ánimos, palmándole la espalda con su oscura mano, Su afro se veía muy esponjoso, y la cantidad de amuletos y collares de cuentas que colgaban de su cuello y sus manos lo hacian ver muy original entre los ponchos y túnicas del lugar.

- Es el?- dijo Harry

- Si- dijo Katy- pertenece a un gran linaje de brujos del amazonas.

- Amazonas?, black magic right?- preguntó Hermione

- Si y es el mago más poderoso del continente y es heredero del antiguo linaje de Serpe, el Astuto, uno de los creadores de la escuela.

Jane Dumbledore se paró de su asiento y dijo algo en español, seguido por el mismo grito oído antes de la selección, los estudiantes latinos comenzaron a pararse y seguir a su profesor guía, quien estaba en la cabeza de cada grupo conformado por cada tótem.

- Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore- ahora somos parte de esta escuela por tanto dormiremos y viviremos con ellos, los profesores encargados de sus casas ayudaran a los de Ngen-Lavquen, por tanto, deben seguir a sus profesores jefes.

- Te diste cuenta de algo- comentó Hermione a Harry

- Que cosa?

- Todo Gryffindor está en Pangi

Hermione tenía razón. Mcgonagall acompañaba a Mario, y los demás profesores lo hacían con los demás grupos: Sprout acompañaba a Sarah con los de Huemul, Hagrid a una bruja algo anciana con la cara con la expresión de que hubiera chupado un limón con Mañke y Snape acompañaba a José en Ngüru.

Luego de seguir unos pisos por escalera llegaron hasta una muralla, en donde había una estatua de bronce de Don Quijote.

- Bienaventurados jóvenes soldados- dijo la estatua- Oh joven Mario, veo que viene con más compañía que de costumbre

- Asi es Don Quijote, son nuestros invitados. Le presento a Minerva Mcgonagall, profesora encargada de este grupo y sus alumnos, la profesora tiene los mismos derechos que yo.

- Muy buenas noches invitados- alzó su mano hasta tomar la mano de la profesora- un placer tenerla en la casa del puma, mi señora

- Oh…- la profesora lasnzó una risita ante la simpatía de la estatua.

- Ahora, por favor, digan la contraseña para dejarlos pasar.

- "Comunidad"- dijo Mario y de atrás de la estatua apareció una puerta la cual se abrió lentamente.

Para pasear se debía hacer de uno en uno, pero luego de unos pasos el camino se anchaba llegando hasta un sector cálidos cuyas ventanas daban hacia una parte de la pradera de la isla.

Habia un deliciosa chimenea que calentaba el lugar. El suelo estaba adornado de alfombras con motivos indígenas y espaciosos sillones con símbolos de pumas, lunas y estrellas bordados en oro.

- Los hombres tienen sus dormitorios por este lado- dijo Mario en ingles- las chicas por aquí. Las camas las deben hacer ustedes, el dia viernes se les cambia de sábanas por tanto no es necesario hacerla. Su profesora me explicó que en Hogwarts trabajan con puntos si hacen algo bueno o malo, bueno aquí nosotros no trabajamos así: si se le ve rompiendo las reglas o haciendo algo malo se les impartirá un castigo sea de manera individual o grupal, dependiendo del caso y la magnitud de sus fechorías- Mario pareció ver a algunas personas en especial con la mirada- las clases empiezan a las 8:00 y el desayuno está listo a las 7:30.Bueno espero que duerman bien esta noche, cualquier problemas estamos yo y su profesora, mañana les daremos sus horarios- luego sonrió- buenas noches a todos..

Si el salón principal era cómodo, los dormitorios lo eran más. Hedwig dormía tranquilamente en la cabecera de una de las camas, con un tallado con la forma de un puma. No habían cortinas, pero si una gruesa colcha de lana de color roja y un diseño de lineas echo con lana de color amarillo.

- Que gran lugar- dijo Neville

- Ni que lo digas- dijo Ron- extrañaré las cortinas de los dormitorios pero- se lanzó a la cama- estas no tienen comparación. Todavía no conozco el castillo pero será interesante.

- Pero nada es como Hogwarts- dijo Harry mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

- Todavía estas molesto por lo de esa chica, no?- dijo Ron- ella es una buena persona, creeme.

- Hablan de Tamy?- preguntó una voz en la puerta. Era un muchacho con una tez algo tostada y cabello largo y negro.

- Si – dijo Ron en español

- Es buena chica- dijo con una sonrisa- con mal carácter pero es buena persona.- Soy Javier- dijo estrechando la mano de Ron- nice to meet you, i´m in this room too

- Nice to meet you too.- dijo Ron- Is just you in this room

El muchacho les explicó que había otro muchacho en esta habitación, pero se había enfermado de amigdalitis y volvería en una semana más porque estaba en la ciudad de Castro recuperándose.

- Ustedes dos… solos- preguntó Ron

- Si, siempre somos pocos, es difícil llegar a la isla y no muchos padres dejan viajar a sus hijos- dijo Javier- creeme, soy de Venezuela, y el clima no me favorece- dijo con una sonrisa.

Comenzó a hacer frío y decidieron irse a las camas, las colchas si mantenían el calor.

A la hora de la madrugada, todo estaba oscuro, lo único que se oía eran los ronquidos de Ron y las olas chocando con las rocas. Todos estaban bajo el sueño, un sueño muy placentero.

De una de las paredes salió una silueta, a través de la luz de la luna se denotó el rostro hermoso de un hombre que se le veía algo triste, el cual flotó lentamente hasta la cama donde dormía el muchacho de la cicatriz de rayo.

- Es bueno verte Harry- dijo casi en un susurro, mientras el chico se daba vuelta en su cama todavía durmiendo.- espero que me disculpes de nuevo, por desaparecer y ocultarte la verdad… que puedo volver a verte- dijo acariciando uno de los mechones rebeldes de su ahijado- lo siento.

Una de las nubes tapó la luz de la luna por un segundo… el tiempo que le llevó a Sirius Black desaparecer de aquella habitación.

* * *

Bueno, ahora no se pueden quejar, esta vez el capitulo salio... muy largo!!! y como ven, los totems son como casas... SI!! la escuela de ngen lavquense divide de la misma manera que en Hogwarts claro que la elección es algo diferene, espero que no tengan complicaciones al leerlo! a veces me dejo llevar cuando escribo y creo que muchos no entienden mis descripciones.

Espero sus comentarios para mejorar la forma de escribir. y pronto lo mas esperado: las clases!! MAS ALUMNOS, ESPIRITUS, PROFESORES E HISTORIAS EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO!


	8. 8 La Reunion de Profesores

**Harry Potter y la Escuela Latinoamericana de Magia**

**Capitulo 8**

**Reunión de Profesores**

Ya era tarde en el castillo. Los alumnos, tanto de Hogwarts como los de Ngen Lavquen, descansaban en sus habitaciones. No había nadie que se paseara en los pasillos de aquel castillo en el fin del mundo, el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de las olas rompiendo en los roquerios de la isla.

Los pasillos eran iluminado levemente por luces que deambulaban, eran los espíritus que rondaban el lugar, no era extraño verlos en aquellas horas de la noche, ni que aparecieran de inmediato al escuchar algun sonido extraño a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Tal vez ni Filch con diez Señoras Norris podrían hacer un trabajo tan perfecto como el de ellos al cuidar los pasillos del castillo, estos pequeños espíritus se encargaban de cuidar a estas horas y darle uno que otro susto a algún alumno que se quisiera pasar de listo a horas que no correspondieran. Esta vez, aquellas motas de brillo, estaban inquietas, podian escuchar muchos pasos a la vez en un pasillo en especial, pero pronto dejaron de moverse hacia todos lados al reconocer el rostro de la encargada del colegio. Jane Ariadna Dumbledore no se encontraba sola a aquellas horas, también estaban los profesores del colegio y el grupo recién llegado de profesores ingleses quienes vieron sorprendidos el cambio en los movimientos de aquellas luces, las cuales se mocian de un lado a otro a una ordenada fila a los dos lados del pasillo e iluminandolo con una luz que pareciera que fuera de día.

El rupo de profesores, encabezados por Jane y Dumbledore, caminaron hasta el final de aquel pasillo, donde había un cuadro de dorado con iconografía maya en ella.

Mario, por favor- dijo Jane al maestro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas de la escuela latina y su voz retumbó como un gran eco por aquel pasillo.

Mario Benavides pasó al frente, debajo de su poncho de lana café sacó un gran manojo de llaves. Lo revisño hasta encontrar una llave dorada con la iconografía maya en ella y la encajó en una cerradura que era casi invisible para quien no conocía el lugar exacto donde ponerla. La giró y aquel cuadro de diseño maya comenzó a moverse hacia un lado del muro con un sonido rápido como el de las puertas de los elevadores muggles. Jane fue la primera en entrar al espacio que escondía aquella puerta, fue seguido por Dumbledore y el resto de profesores de ambas escuelas. Luego que Hagrid entró, teniendo algunas dificultades, ya que la puerta era un poco más baja que el) la puerta volvió a su lugar con un sonido suave. Volvió el silencio y la oscuridad en el pasillo

La puerta era la entrada hacia la sala de reunión de los profesores de la escuela. Era una sala más larga que ancha, con una gran mesa en el centro, en la muralla, que veía el otro lado, había un gran ventanal que daba una vista hacia el mar. En esos momentos había luna llena cuya luz iluminaba los bordes de la ventana.

José Da Silva aplaudió dos veces y una gran vola de luz iluminó el resto el resto de la sala, permitiendo a los resentes ver mejor el lugar.

Muchas Gracias José- dijo Jane tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, su tío se sentó a su lado derecho mientras que Sarah, su hija, tomaba el asiento de la izquierda. Quien aprovechaba y aparecía algunos dulces y café y té para hacer más agradable la reunión como solía hacerlo cuando se reunía con sus colegas.

Mientras que su hija estaba en esa tarea, decidió comenzar la reunión.

Realmente espero que el viaje les haya sido agradable- dijo con la misma sonrisa que tenía su tío- No saben la alegria de tenerlos aquí y no solo porque seamos colegas. No se si muchos saben que o fui estudiante de Hogwarts asi que además ustedes me ponen nostálgica, ¡qué tiempos! ¡ qué recuerdos me vienen cuando pienso en el buen castillo de Hogwarts! Dime Minerva, así que jefa de la antigua casa Gryffindor, ¿Todavía siguen esas cortinas tan feas en la habitación de chicas de séptimo año? Mcgonagall no sabía si la pregunta era solo para romper el hielo o debería responderla, ero decidió hablar del hecho y que si, las cortinas feas habían sido cambiadas porque una chica, como hace diez años atrás, las incendió sin darse cuenta probando un conjuro avanzado. Jane simplemente rió al escuchar eso.

Uy, espero que la chica haya sido premiada por eso, porque eran horribles. Recuerdo que había hecho unas cortinas por mi cuenta, tenían los colores de la casa y un gran león gruñendo que había desarrollado con un conjuro para que se moviera dentro de la tela, pero me castigó el prefecto de ese tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas? Era alto, pecoso y tartamudo creo que se llamaba Rupert Brown...

Disculpe Doña Jane- dijo Mario- pero creo que deberíamos comenzar con el tema por el cual estamos acá.

Oh si. Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Jane algo apenada por como la nostalgia la llevo a recordar su época escolar, mientras debían comentar cosas más importantes- Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de anécdotas del viejo Hogwarts, supe que tiempo después que me fui hay un sauce boxeador. Pero bueno, al grano. La razon de esta junta extraordinaria de profesores de Ngen Lavquen y claro, de Hogwarts, no es solo por su estancia en nuestra sede, también nos apoyaran en nuestras clases.

Los profesores de ambas escuelas se vieron sorprendidos ante esto último. Dumbledore no parecía sorprendido ante este anuncio de su sobrina y simplemente asintió ante algunas miradas de sus colegas ingleses, que parecían cuestionar esta medida. No solo por algunos problemas del idioma, sino también por las maneras tan distintas de enseñar y hasta las diferencias de nivel en algunas materias de algunos cursos. Y parecía que los profesores latinoamericanos pensaban lo mismo ante algunos cuchicheos entre ellos.

Sabemos que la manera de enseñar en ambas escuelas pueden ser distintas, en especial por la cultura mágica tan distinta en ambos continentes- dijo Dumbledore- pero las materias son las mismas, asi que hay una base a seguir, lo único diferente es la manera de ver la materia. Por ejemplo, la manera de agitar una varita , aunque entiendo que pocos alumnos tienen varita en esta escuela, la manera de hacer un encantamiento, o hasta los ingredientes que hay para desarrollar una poción. Pero, creanme, será muy bueno para ambas escuelas y después del anterior año escolar creo que será bueno dar nuevos aires a la educación que hemos llevado y la gente de esta escuela agradecerá nuestra ayuda ya que Yaya... perdón, la directora Jane, me comentaba de lo aislado que esta esta escuela del resto del conocimiento mágico.

Cuando me vine a este continente- comentó Jane- me sorprendió mucho la diferencias que tenía de todo lo que me enseñó Hogwarts en mi juventud. Entré como una educadora, pero creo que aprendí más que lo que enseñé, crecí como bruja.

Bueno, tu siempre tuviste curiosidad por conocer este continente – sonrió Dumbledore- Aunque, es cierto, nos dimos cuenta en nuestro viaje que la magia aquí es vista de otra manera, pero es la misma escencia. Eso si, nos pudimos fijar que hasta en este lugar del mundo tienen algunos problemas, tal vez algo parecidos a los de Reino Unido ¿o me equivoco?

Los maestros latinos bajaron la cabeza algo asustados, no sabían como responder es pregunta por más que las pruebas eran obvias en tierra firme, baudas y perros callejeros siguiendo a la gente. Era obvio para los ojos expertos de un mago del sur.

Veo que Juana te estuvo contando de algo no- dijo Jane

Eso, y el piloto y ex alumno de tu escuela, que nos trajo nos advirtió

Son problemas de siglos- dijo Mario Benavides sorprendiendo a los profesores- pero las cosas, a veces, se ponen peor... cuando ellos actuan.

No muy distinto a lo que sucede en Reino Unido- dijo esta vez Snape

Oh si, leí de eso- dijo Jane- pobre de todos ustedes... y agreguenle esa peste... pero descuiden todo tiene solución, comenzando por esa peste Cementerio.

La reunión continuó, se comentó sobre la forma de llevar las clases en conjunto. Lo más complicado fue como organizar las clases con los profesores extranjeros para que entendieran el calendario del Hemisferio Sur. Jane sugirió o más bien insistió que se quedaran en el colegio todo el tiempo posible sin importar si comenzaran o terminaran las clases en el Norte por una cosa de seguridad : la peste y los complicado que se ha puesto con la llegada de Ya saben quien, era casi imposible llegar a las escuela Ngen Lavquen por su lejanía y el manto de protección que tenía de milenio.

Fue hecho, según se cuenta, cuando se fundo la escuela- solo pueden entrar las personas que la isla lo permita – explicó José Da Silva- es una mezcla de magia y de las artes de distintas culturas nativas del continente.

La reunión fue dura y de mucho trabajo, pero era armonizada por las tazas de té y café con los dulces que Sarah amablemente repartía entre sus colegas y los nuevos profesores con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

La reunión terminó más pronto de lo que se esperaba. Jane escoltó a los nuevos profesores a sus habitaciones, mientras caminaban por el pasillo Dumbledore se acercó a ella para darle un comentario.

Lamento que mi profesor de adivinación no estuviera en esta reunión, pero a el le parecía más importante ver las estrellas.

No te preocupes Blanquito- sonrió su canosa sobrina- a su colega, es decir la profesora de adivinación de la escuela no le importará.

Hablando de eso, creo que no vi a la profesora encargada de esa materia.

No estaba- dijo la mujer- creo que anticipó que su colega no estaría en la reunión.

En una terraza, en la parte más alta del castillo, la figura de Firenze se encontraba mirando el cielo austral. Las estrellas se veían tan distintas a las que veía en el Bosque Negro, le complicaba reconocer y leerlas, pero no era imposible.

No te tomará mucho tiempo entender estas constelaciones, tu pueblo tiene un don para esto.

La voz venía desde la entrada de la terraza, Firenze se dio la vuelta para ver a Aura, que se encontraba con un gran poncho de lana encima de su cuerpo para evitar el frío.

Me llamo aura Iris- dijo la mujer. Soy la profesora de Adivinación de Ngen Lavquen, un gusto en conocerte Firenze el centauro.

Igualmente – dijo Firenze- disculpa por no estra en la reunión pero... - Firenze simplemente subió su mirada al cielo, la mujer sonrió levemente negando con la cabeza

No tienes que disculparte- dijo Aura- Es normal que un estudioso de la estrellas investigara este cielo que ir a una reunión pauteada al llegar. Me pasó lo mismo que a ti la primera vez que vine aquí, es otro cielo y cuenta otra historia.

Si- dijo Firenze mientras los dos colegas miraban el cielo- veo que este cielo esperaba que nosotros, los de Hogwarts, viniéramos. Hay problemas similares que podemos combatir juntos.

Vaya que entendiste rápido- dijo Aura acercándose un poco más al centauro sin dejar de ver el cielo- ¡Creo que será muy divertido trabajar juntos!

En los pasillos de Ngen Lavquen, unas pocas luces se mantenían encendidas en los pasillos, ya muchos de los profesores se habían ido a dormir, solo se quedaba el encargado de las casa del puma, Pangi, Mario Benavides, que estaba cerrando la puerta de la sala de profesores, y José da Silva encargado de la casa del zorro, Ngüru.

Te veo algo preocupado- dijo José- vocé está pensando en algo

A ti no hay como engañarte , ¿verdad José?- dijo Mario guardando el manojo de llaves- es que todo esto me preocupa en serio, me refiero a lo de la escuela nueva y que los magos negros sepan de ellos aquí.

¿Te preocupa lo que ellos pueden hacer?

Se perfectamente lo que pueden llegar a hacer- suspiró Mario.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar seguidos de algunas nubes de luz.

Además, está lo de Sirius- dijo Mario- no quiere que nadie de esa escuela se entere que está aquí, en especial porque tiene cercanos aquí y además de su reputación manchada en Reino Unido... se que tiene sus razones pero, al morir de manera complicada... debió llegar al cielo, pero su espíritu terminó en este lugar por las implicaciones mágicas de su muerte y teme que al aparecer de sorpresa cause algún problema a sus seres queridos... y May y el todavía no logran una armonía en su relación, será más difícil ahora. Ella no tiene la fuerza suficiente para soportar los cambios y las sensaciones que Sirius pueden transmitirle.

Mario...

Se que ella lo ha intentado, tu le has ayudado y Tamy... ella trata de darle consejos de todo esto, es decir, ella logró controlar a cuatro por una necesidad. Canela era un caso muy especial de espíritu... todavía recuerdo esos primeros meses cuando Sirius llegó y...bueno si lo comparo con el de Canela...

Oye Mario

Bueno, además la forma en que la consiguió fue algo riesgosa, aunque si, May consiguió a Sirius de una manera que nos asustó mucho, la poseyó y robo mi varita, ok, no la uso mucho pero es propiedad privada...

¡Mario!

¿Qué?- dijo el aludido saliendo de su monólogo

¿No será que voce esta preocupado porque Sarah tendrá un profesor con gran conocimiento en pociones para sus clases?

¿Qué?... No, no es eso- dijo Mario

¿Seguro? Ella se veía muy contenta cuando supo eso

No comiences con eso- exclamó Mario algo avergonzado

Debia admitir que se sintió molesto cuando Sarah se acercó a ese profesor llamado Severus Snape y le comentó lo ansiosa y feliz que estaba de trabajar con el, lo peor era que su colega, Jose, lo había notado.

Ya vamonos, mañana tenemos trabajo- dijo Mario

Y nuevamente, el castillo estuvo en silencio.


	9. 9 Cachupin

**Harry Potter y la Escuela Latinoamericana de Magia**

**Capitulo 9**

**Cachupín**

Esa noche, Harry soñó con que veía a su padrino, fue extraño y curioso. Desde esas visiones en Hogwarts del año pasado que no sentía nada relacionado con el. Comenzó a despertar cuando comenzó a sentir mucho frío alrededor de el. Al abrir sus ojos no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a la persona que estaba junto a el y lo miraba de manera curiosa.

¡Sirius!-

Podía reconocer esos ojos, ese cabello y ese porte. Pero había algo extraño de aquel personaje que flotaba sobre él de manera serena. Debe ser por las ropas que llevaba puesto, no las reconocía como las de su padrino o tal vez en esa mirada, por tanto que se pareciera no podía encontrar a su padrino en ella

Ya despertaste Harry- dijo Ron que estaba ordenando su cama con ayuda del muchacho venezolano.

Gracias por despertarlo, Ernesto- dijo Javier en español

¿Ernesto?- se preguntó Harry hasta que se dio cuenta de que Javier le hablaba al personaje que estaba junto a el.

Un placer- dijo el fantasma que se llamaba Ernesto, quien se alejo un poco de Harry para darle espacio.

Harry se puso sus lentes para ver mejor a aquel fantasma y para su tristeza se dio cuenta que no era Sirius. No solo su mirada era diferente, su pelo y barba oscura tenía otro estilo y sus ropas, ahora que las veía mejor, era un traje muggle con diseño militar. El fantasma le recordaba un poco a algún personaje de aquellos documentales de guerras y revoluciones que de vez en cuando podía ver en la casa de los Dursley cuando no había nada bueno, según ellos mismos, en la televisión.

Te presento a Ernesto Guevara- dijo Javier en un ingles medio cortado-es un fantasma que suele pasearse por Pangi.

Llámame "Che"- dijo el fantasma ofreciendo su mano de manera de saludo.

Un placer- dijo Harry todavía algo avergonzado de pensar que era su padrino .

Bueno- dijo el tal "Che" a Javier, ya lo desperté, si me necesitan para otra cosa diganmelo.

De acuerdo, muchas Gracias, Che- dijo Javier mientras los demás miraban como el fantasma se iba a través de una de las murallas- Harry, pronto estará el desayuno, ve al baño y toma una ducha.

Yo me encargaré de hacer tu cama para que no te atrases, Neville ya va a salir del baño.

Harry tomo el consejo de sus compañeros, tomó una ducha y cuando salió, Ron ya había hecho la cama por el. Javier los guió por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor de la escuela, donde pudo ver nuevamente las motas de luz de la otra noche, esta vez repartiendo los desayunos en distintos platos alrededor de las mesas. El muchacho pensó que, como pasó en la comida, los desayunos eran tan variados por los lugares en donde eras los alumnos. Pudo ver distintos tipos de panes recién hechos, guisos y jugos, cereales, frutas y platos preparados hechos de legumbres, también distinguió los mismos dulces que probó en Argentina y también vio desayunos que acostumbraba comer en Hogwarts. Ya había muchos alumnos en las distintas mesas. Pudo ver a Hermione con su desayuno servido mientras miraba los espíritus moverse alrededor de las mesas.

- Buenos Días- dijo Hermione al ver a sus amigos acercarse

Buenos Días- saludó Ron- Te presento a Javier, esta con nosotros en los dormitorios

Mucho gusto Javier.

Pidieron sus desayunos de la misma forma en que vieron hacerlos en la cena. Ron inmediatamete pidió algo de dulce de leche que acompañó con los desayunos que solía comer en Hogwarts. Harry pidió lo mismo que solía desayunar en la escuela y Javier se sirvió, según les dijo a los muchachos, unas arepas.

Ojalá pudieran probar esto mis padres- dijo Ron mordiendo uno de los dulces argentinos- a mamá le encantaría.

Hermione, ¿conociste al fantasma que habita Pangi?- preguntó Harry

¿Hablas de Che Guevara? - dijo Hermione-pues si, me sorprendió encontrar una persona tan famosa aquí como fantasma.

¿Famoso?- preguntó Ron- Javier, ¿Che es conocido?

Pues si... es un personaje de la historia de América.- dijo el venezolano.

Harry, de seguro escuchaste de el en algun momento, en la escuela muggle – dijo Hermione.

Pues, no lo recuerdo- dijo Harry- realmente estaba más interesado en salvarme de las palizas de mi primo en esa época, como para recordar algo.

El fue una persona muy importante en su época, un revolucionario- dijo Hermione- atrajo a muchos aliados y enemigos gracias a sus pensamientos y …

Hermione, es muy temprano para una lección de Historia- le cortó Ron- ¿qué tal los dormitorios de chicas?

Fue bien interesante- dijo Hermione muy seriamente por la forma en que Ron le cortó su conversación anterior- las chicas de Pangi nos dieron la bienvenida, son agradables. Nos hablaron de su vida en la escuela y de sus viajes al continente de vez en cuando, son como nuestros viajes a Hogsmade, también nos presentaron algunos de sus espíritus. Se acuerdan de la chica de lentes, Tamy, tiene a cuatro, su hermana maneja una clase de hada muy peculiar y la chica que se sentía mal anoche, May, parece que el dolor de estómago se había ido.

¿Y ella también tiene algún espíritu?

Javier comenzó a toser un poco, parecía que se había atorado con su arepa.

Bueno- dijo Hermione pensativa- nos contó que tuvo una clase de conexión con uno, pero como recién está aprendiendo a lidiar con el, prefirió no mostrarlo todavía ya que no sabía como reaccionaría con gente externa a la escuela.

Vaya, parece que eso de los espíritus es dificil- dijo Ron

Es una posesión- comentó Javier en ingles un poco más calmado luego de toser- …. no eres consciente de lo que haces ...lidias con dos almas...

Harry escuchó lo que habia dicho Javier y se acordó de lo terrible que había sido el año pasado con el asunto de Voldemort y las clases con Snape, el lo sentía de vez en cuando... pero quienes tenían un espíritu lo sentían siempre- Vaya que era dificil ser alumno de esta escuela- pensó. Si el tuvo problemas con las visiones de Voldemort y de Snape entrando en sus recuerdos, ¿qué sentirían aquellos que deben lidiar con un espíritu o en el caso de la chica de lentes, con cuatro?

Las mesas comenzaron a llenarse entre los alumnos ingleses y latinos y las conversaciones comenzaron a formarse en distintos murmullos. Ya estaban las personas que había visto en la playa y en el barco. May bajó algo cansada y saludó a todos con la mano, luego se dirigió donde Mario Benavides quien le entregó unos documentos. Katy se sentó un poco más animada a la mesa y pidió unos panes con una pasta verde. Javier le comentó a Harry que era Palta molida o aguacate. Tamy, la chica de lentes, fue la ultima en bajar con una cara de sueños y pocos amigos, en especial al acercarse a Harry, quien también la miró de esa manera. Pareciera que ambos muchachos no sentían simpatía por ninguno de los dos luego de que sus profesores los confundieran. Tamy se sentó al frente de Hermione y pidió una gran cantidad de fruta, leche y panes humeantes y vaya que comía como Ron.

- Como por cuatro- le dijo en ingles a Hermione luego de que ella la viera sorprendida por la cantidad de alimento que consumía- asi no me canso tanto... lo malo es que en las mañanas siempre estoy sin energía.

Los alumnos ingleses comenzaron a recibir documentos de parte de los alumnos latinos. En el caso de Pangi, fue de parte de May.

Horarios- dijo May quien tenía el rostro muy pálido y se encargaba de entregar los documentos a todos los nuevos alumnos de la casa del puma- hay clases extras... si lo desean... son talleres.

Gracias dijo Hermione revisando su horario.

Las clases estaban en ingles y español para que los nuevos alumnos pudieran reconocer los nombres de las clases, las cuales eran las mismas que impartían en Hogwarts: pociones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, herbología, además de clases extras: Defensa y cuidado espiritual que parecia que el requisito era tener espiritus habitando en tu cuerpo con actitudes especiales, otros ramos de arte, música, folclor, reposteria, chamanismo y distintos tipos de deporte.

No veo Quidditch aqui- dijo Ron

¿Quidditch? - dijo May - ¿qué es eso?

No fue necesario saber español para ver la cara de duda sobre lo que era el quidditch. Harry palideció más que el rostro de May y Ron no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Juego... escobas... quidditch!- exclamo Ron batallando entre el ingles y español- debe ser una broma

No Ron- dijo Javier- ¿juego con escobas? ¿En serio existe eso? Jugamos basquetball, volayball, hockey, football...

¿qué es football?- dijo Ron

¿escobas?- dijo May- había oído algo de eso

Oye, ¿no era ese juego que Maria y Federico vieron en Perú?- dijo Katy

¿María? - dijo Hermione.

Es amiga nuestra – dijo Katy

Señaló la mesa donde se encontraba Malfoy, quien conversaba con una chica pelirroja de la escuela latina. María se encontraba del otro extremo de la mesa comiendo un poco de cereal con leche, tenía muy bien maquillado sus ojos de color negro como sus uñas. Harry la recordaba del barco, junto a ella estaban otras personas de ayer: como el muchacho con el chullo, se parecía un poco a la chica gótica, salvo que el tenía la piel un poco más morena y la nariz más larga, también vio a la niña con los cascabeles en la cabeza.

María-gritó Katy desde su mesa- Federico

¿Qué?- exclamó la chica.

¿Vienen un momento?

Los dos hermanos se acercaron a la mesa y fueron presentados con los nuevos alumnos.

Ella es María- dijo Katy- es de Ngüru, la casa del zorro y el es Federico, su hermano, está en Huemul.

Hola- dijeron los hermanos

¿Por qué nos llamaste?- dijo María tomando asiento- te lo agradezco, Sabrina me estaba volviendo loca de lo cotorra que anda con ese rubio ingles y sus guardaespaldas.

¿Con el pelolais?- dijo Katy- Pfff que mal gusto tiene ella. Bueno, ¿como se llamaba ese juego en escobas que veías en Perú?

Ah, ¿El Quidditch?- dijo María-

¿Lo conoces?- dijo Harry

Un poco – dijo la gótica. Creo que... Perú tiene una pequeña liga y ha ido a mundiales... realmente no me interesa, prefiero el voleyball.

Es un juego bien peligroso- dijo Federico- vuelas en escobas, debes pasarte una pelota en el cielo y ni te cuento sobre esas pelotas locas que te pueden romper lo huesos al lanzarlas...

Federico, cállate- siseo su hermana.

¡Claro, Perú!- dijo Ron- la liga peruana es famosa, la mejor del continente... es decir, hay conocimiento del juego- sonrió el pelirrojo

Si quieren hacer algo con ese deporte... pónganse de acuerdo con otros alumnos- dijo Tamy mientras se servía un jugo de frutas- asi podrán jugarlo

¿Funcionará? - dijo Ron

Muchos talleres nacieron de esa forma...- dijo Katy- ...nosotros somos pocos en relación a su escuela, tienen oportunidad.

Yaya es bruja inglesa, conocerá el juego- dijo Tamy- le hará bien algo asi, su unica comunicación con su mundo es ese diario- añadio señalando una lechuza que llegaba con un Profeta hasta la directora de Ngen Lavquen.

Los espiritus comenzaban a retirar las cosas de la mesa cuando quedaban algunos minutos antes de la primera clase. Hermione revisó el horario entregado por May, tenían Encantamientos. Siguieron a los chicos de Pangi para ver donde se encontrabasu clase, seguidos de María y de Federico.

En el colegio somos pocos- dijo Javier- asi que salvo por algunas clases,los cuatro totems estamos todos juntos.

Ojalá sigamos asi- dijo Hermione- la escuela aumento mucho sus alumnos por nuestra culpa, seria terrible que cambiaran los horarios por nosotros.

No lo creo- dijo el venezolano- La isla sabe sobre ustedes y de seguro arregló las salas para que todos estemos tranquilos.

¿La isla?- dijo Harry

Si- dijo Javier- la leyenda de la escuela dice que el dios del mar trajo a los cuatro fundadores aquí para crear su escuela, pero la el espacio nunca fue de esta forma que la conocemos.

La isla esta viva- comentó María- no siempre fue un castillo el colegio. El lugar cambia en relación a la necesidad de sus ocupantes. La fundadora del totem del cóndor lo descubrió y el del puma se comunicó con el espiritu para generar los cambios... según la leyenda.

Esta isla es increíble- dijo Ron

Siempre y cuando no sea el 24 de Junio- comentó fríamente Tamy.

Los alumnos latinos bajaron la cabeza algo asustados por el comentario de la muchacha, y dejando extrañados a los alumnos ingleses.

Al llegar a la sala vieron como ya muchos alumnos, de distintos totems, ya estaban en sus asientos. Ron no estaba muy contento de tenerle que ver la cara todo el dia a Malfoy, pero la sala era bien grande y el parecía estar muy entretenido hablando con la chica pelirroja.

Llegó el profesor de Encantamientos de la escuela Ngen Lavquen, era un adulto joven, como lo eran Mario y Sarah, tenía la piel rosada y usaba una capa de color azul eléctrico, que lo hacían ver muy peculiar junto a su cabello negro bien parado, como si hubiera tenido una descarga de corriente por su cuerpo, y unos lentes de fondo de botella que no lo hacia mostrar sus ojos.

A los nuevos alumnos, me llamo Eduardo Francisco, soy originario del Ecuador- dijo en ingles- Y tuve la suerte de conocer Hogwarts hace mucho tiempo atras- agregó- Estuve un año en esa escuela.

¿En serio asistió a Hogwarts?- consultó Parvati

Asi es, en el buen Ravenclaw- sonrió el profesor.

Eduardo hizo, con permiso de los alumnos latinos, una breve explicación de como eran sus clases.

Que lamentable que el buen Flitwick no esté aquí, pero no se preocupen alumnos de Hogwarts, lo que enseño yo es lo mismo que han visto, el unico detalle distinto en que tratamos de estimular la magia involuntaria de manera de que no necesiten varitas en casos de emergencia.

Profesor, ¿es posible lograr magia sin varita?- preguntó un muchacho de ravenclaw.

Claro que si- comentó Eduardo revisando la lista- veamos... ¿quien es Harry... Harry Potter?

Yo señor- dijo Harry alzando su mano.

Muchos alumnos de la escuela latina comenzaron a susurrar cosas en español. Harry supuso que era por lo de parecerse a la chica Tamy, ya que las miradas iban de el a la chica. Tamy simplemente gastaba su lapiz en su cuaderno escribiendo cualquier cosa con May al lado que suspiraba para tranquilizarse.

Dime Harry, ¿has hecho alguna vez magia involuntaria?- preguntó el profesor.

Pues si, señor- respondió el chico de la cicatriz

Puedes contarme cuando y como sucedió- dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba a la pizarra.

Pues, me creció el cabello al dia siguiente de que mi tia decidiera cortarmelo de una manera muy fea. Cuando escapaba de unos niños, todavia no sabia que era mago, aparecí en el techo de mi escuela y … le tiré una serpiente a mi primo sin darme cuenta.

El profesor escribió en ingles y en español de manera enumerada las ocasiones que Harry comentaba la magia involuntaria.

Dime Harry, ¿por qué ocurrió esto? ¿tenias algun sentimiento especial en ese momento?¿pensaste en algo?

Pues... me sentí avergonzado, con miedo, y enojado. Deseaba que pasara algo para remediar esto.

Correcto- dijo Eduardo escribiendo en la pizarra una frase "poder del pensamiento/magia real y pura".

Veran alumnos, la magia es algo que está en todas partes y hasta las personas que no poseen dones mágicos pueden llegar a usarla.

Esa frase no gustó mucho en los alumnos de Slytherin ya que sus caras mostraron asco ante las afirmaciones del profesor.

Ahora, la diferencia es que no muchos creen en estas posibilidades, esta es la razón de porque hay personas que no tienen magia y otros casos que padres tienen hijos que tienen el don de magia y viceversa.-

Es imposible que hasta los muggles puedan llegar a generar eso- escupió Malfoy, seguido de afirmaciones de los chicos de Slytherins

¡Cállate Pelolais!

Tamy, tranquila- dijo Eduardo a su alumna- por favor continua con lo que decías... ¿tu nombre es?

Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. ¿Nos está acaso comparando con muggles? Es una idiotez, de la misma forma en que habla sobre poder hacer magia sin la necesidad de varita.

Ugh... es pedante- susurró María.

Vaya, tenemos a un ser de poca fe- bromeó el Eduardo- bueno, ¿qué tal si te muestro un encantamiento, sin que sea letal ni prohibido, que es común hacer con varita, pero esta vez lo haré solo con movimientos de manos y con la palabra?

Esta bien- dijo Malfoy- que tal, Expecto Patronum.

Eduardo se quitó la capa y se arremangó su blusa, para que puedan ver que no tenía ninguna varita escondida o algún elemento que le permitiera hacer magia. Movió sus manos al frente y recitó Expecto Patronum fuerte y claro.

De sus mano se formó una luz que salió expulsada al centro del salón tomando la forma de una ardilla que comenzó a moverse entre los bancos de los alumnos y moverse entre sus ocupantes. Luego voló por el aire hasta llegar al hombro del profesor generando aplausos entre los distintos alumnos, salvo por los de Slytherin, algunos estaban boquiabiertos pero trataban de no parecer emocionados y Malfoy simplemente cruzó los brazos y miró de la peor forma todo el salón.

Chupate esa Malfoy- susurró Ron y Harry juraría que Tamy dijo algo semejante en español por la mirada de triunfo que tanto su amigo y ella tenían, aunque no eran los únicos, los latinos sonreían y sus semblantes mostraban algo de orgullo luego de la demostración de su profesor.

No sabe con quien se metió- pudo entender Harry entre algunos alumnos latinos- Eduardo y José son los más poderosos de la escuela y del continente, no sabe con quien estaba tratando.

Silencio chicos- dijo Eduardo al ponerse nuevamente su capa- ahora, comenzaremos la clase.

La clase continuó sin ningún problema más y, tal como dijo Eduardo, la clase era similar a las que tenían con Flitwick en Hogwarts, salvo que Eduardo daba un espacio de ejercicio para lograr lo de la magia sin varita, algo complicado para los ingleses que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Calma Hogwarts- dijo Eduardo sobre sus lentes de fondo de botella- no espero que logren algo en una sola clase, pero les pido harta práctica y paciencia, estoy seguro que lograran algo pronto.

La clase terminó dejando a muchos exhaustos y algunas quejas de parte de los de slytherin.

Qué cualquiera puede hacer magia, como no- seguía Malfoy- esos estupidos ejercicios e ideas no sirven de nada, uno nace siendo mago, no pienso que nos trate como si fueramos algo iguales a los muggles y los sangre sucia.

¿Soportaban a este chico en su escuela?- comentó Javier a Harry – Ustedes merecen hacerlos santos muchachos.

La siguiente clase era Historia de la Magia, a diferencia de Hogwarts, que era impartida por el fantasma del profesor Binns, la clase de esta escuela la daba Alvaro Sanchez, un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años de origen peruano, su piel era levemente morena, de cabeza calva y una barba castaña que le cubría hasta el cuello, llevaba ropas de tonos cafes sobre un chaleco de lana del mismo color. La clase era menos lenta que la de Hogwarts, pero gran parte de lo comentado y hablado por el profesor era en español. Pero tenía pizarras con información en ambos idiomas. La clase, a diferencia de las de Hogwarts, no hablaban de rebeliones de duendes, si no que hablaban de manera cronológica sobre la historia muggle y la magia y como ambas historias se combinaban entre si, algo que nuevamente no agradó a los de Slytherin. Pero, tal como ocurría en Hogwarts, habian muchos alumnos que hacían otras cosas mientras tomaban apuntes. Pudo distinguir a María entregandole un mensaje a Chipi, el mono – espíritu y se lo entregaba a otra chica.

Hermione anotaba lo que podía y May le trataba de ayudar para entender mejor lo que hablaba Álvaro.

La última clase, antes del almuerzo, era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, los alumnos fueron hacía los terrenos del colegio, donde ya se encontraban Hagrid, con su gran abrigo y Mario Benavides, con un gran poncho café sobre el y un gorro del mismo color.

Deberías ver mi casa Draco- escuchó Harry decir a la chica pelirroja en ingles a Malfoy- es tan grande como el castillo y los terrenos mucho más, además tenemos muchos elfos que hacen maravillas en el jardín- agregó moviendo su cabello de manera coqueta.

No me esperaba nada menos que tu familia Fritish- comentó Malfoy- una respetable familia de magos en esta parte del mundo.

Por favor, llámame Sabrina- dijo la chica.

Sabrina anda demasiado pegada al pelolais – dijo Tamy

Ni me lo digas- comentó María algo molesta- debiste oírla hablar con el en la cena. Luego me habló de lo maravilloso que es en el dormitorio, lástima que no llegaron chicas al curso, de seguro ella estaría contenta hablando con alguna de ellas de ese Draco.

Las chicas del curso de Malfoy habían caído también por Cementerio, por alegría de Sabrina, puesto que si no, tal vez Pansy Parkinson podría mandarla al diablo por la forma en que coqueteaba con el muchacho.

¿Draco?- comentó May- el nombrecito extraño.

Prefiero pelolais- se sonrió Tamy. Y las tres lanzaron una pequeña risita cómplice.

Sirius sonreía en el interior de May, la sensación de esa conversación le traía recuerdos de cuando asistía al colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y pasaba el tiempo con sus buenos amigos, aquellos chicos inseparables hasta que la catástrofe y la traición separó. Y bueno, no podía evitar comparar a sus amigos con los muchachos con que compartía esta nueva vida.

Por más que Tamy le molestara el parecido de Harry, también le recordaba un poco a James, ella no era de las personas que buscaban problemas, más bien , los problemas le llegaban a ella, pero hacía lo mejor posible por sus amigos y solucionar problemas, Algo que le recordaba a James la vez que dejó su casa. Fue cuando Tamy logró que May, con tiempo aceptara a Sirius para lograr comunicarse y comenzar a llevarse bien.

May le recordaba al buen Lunático. Remus era muy calmado en la escuela y May también, salvo ahora que debía lidiar con el en su cuerpo. Pero siempre estaba haciendo cosas de la escuela, yendo a la biblioteca y ayudando a los muchachos con las clases, tenía un don de enseñar y una paciencia infinita al tener que mantener a la raya a sus dos hermanos menores. ¿Cuantas veces Remus tuvo que lidiar con los problemas suyos y de James en la escuela?

Con Katy no podía evitar pensar que seria como ella si hubiera nacido como una chica. Siempre iba con una seguridad y al ataque cuando algo no estaba bien o sus amigos estaban en problemas. ¿Cuantas veces se fue de golpes con Snape, en primer año por atacar a Remus o a Peter? No era la primera vez que veia a Katy hacer algo como lo que pasó en el barco con Malfoy y ambos tenían el don de poner sobrenombres con facilidad. Sirius había bautizado a todos sus amigos, incluido a el mismo en el colegio, el había ideado lo de los merodeadores cuando comenzaron a visitar a Remus en la época de luna llena, hasta el fue aquel primer dia en Hogwarts que había dado el apodo que seguiría a Snape por toda su vida. Katy no solo había bautizado con el apodo que ya tenía Malfoy, si no que lo molestaba a el mismo con el apodo de Cachupin (¿te conviertes en perro? Eres todo un cachupin... ¿qué? Ese es un nombre comun para perros ¿no? Si quieres te digo quiltro – había dicho Katy hace un tiempo).

Nico era el más pequeño y le recordaba un poco a Peter cuando sus hermanas lo defendían ¿cuantas veces habían hecho eso por colagusano, tanto James como el? Claro, el muchacho aquí si podía defenderse de lo que podía, con algun hechizo, con un guitarrazo o lanzaba su hamster mascota al ataque. Aunque siempre salía alguna de sus hermanas a defenderlo cuando era necesario. Esos tres tenían un gran cariño fraternal del que a veces estaba algo celoso. Cuando May iba a casa de sus amigos, en vacaciones, siempre se sentía como si estuviera en la casa de los Potter como cuando tenía dieciséis años. Los padres de los tres hermanos eran cariñosos con ellos. Sirius recordaba la primera vez que habló con el padre de familia.

Mi amor- le dijo a su esposa- traele un trago a la May, como ya tiene el espíritu de un hombre mayor, seguro que ya puede emborracharse. Sirius, eres completamente bienvenido.

En aquellos momentos, Sirius olvidaba que estaba en otro país y con otra esencia, porque se sentía muy cómodo.

Bienvenidos todos- dijo Hagrid muy contento

Hoy les tenemos algo especial por ser nuestra primera clase- dijo Mario en un ingles muy marcado.- síganme muchachos, no se separen.

Los alumnos comenzaron a caminar por el mismo sendero que fueron el dia de ayer, hasta llegar al lago en el que Harry había visto algo extraño en su superficie. Mario pidió a los alumnos que se quedaran quietos mientras sacaba de debajo de su poncho la misma cuerda hecha de algas.

Hagrid- comentó Mario- cuando salga lo tomas por el cuello y lo tranquilizas.

Si, estoy listo- dijo Hagrid muy emocionado.

Mario comenzó a mover su cuerda hasta hacer un gran lazo que lanzó al agua, la cuerda pareció que comenzó a tener vida propia puesto que comenzó a moverse como una serpiente buscando algo. Mario lo mantenía del otro extremo hasta que la cuerda se tensó y el agua del lago comenzó a agitarse, mostrando partes de un animal que era imposible de reconocer al principio. Mario comenzó a forcejear un poco más con el animal y a recoger la cuerda hasta que comenzó a aparecer el animal que estaba agarrado de su hocico.

Ohhhhhhhh-

Era un becerro muy grande con la piel reluciente de tonos grises y verdosos, Hagrid lo tomó por el cuello cuando ya estaba por la orilla y comenzó a tranquilizarlo, ya que el animal berreaba con fuerza y con furia. Los ojos del animal eran negro y tenía un extraño cuerno en su cabeza. Cuando el animal dejo de luchar Mario lo soltó un poco.

Mis alumnos saben como se llama este animal, pero quiero saber si los alumnos de Hogwarts saben sobre el- dijo Mario.

Hermione dudó un poco pero subió la mano.

¿Tu eres?- dijo Mario

Hermione Granger, señor- dijo la chica- creo que el nombre es Camahueto, el unicornio del sur.

Correcto Hermione- dijo Mario- eres muy lista

Te lo dije- dijo Hagrid a Mario- Hermione es una chica muy aplicada.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco ante lo dicho por los maestros.

El camahueto, como dijo su compañera- siguió Mario- se le puede decir que es la versión de un unicornio pero de este sector. Suele vivir en lagos y hay que tener cuidado con la forma de tratarlo y cuidarlo. Si crece mucho es probable que se vaya de su lago puesto que le quedó muy pequeño y si comienza a correr por tierra genera grietas y sismos, buscará un lugar donde puede generar un nuevo lago gracias a su cuerno, posee distintas propiedades mágicas y si es sacado de raiz el camahueto será un animal ordinario y moriría. Si se fijan bien en este cuerno, fue atacado, esta roto en su punta, se lo cortaron.

Pobrecito- comentó Hagrid acariciando al animal.

Lo bueno es que el cuerno se esta recuperando muy bien y volverá a su forma muy pronto.

Cuanto se demora en reparar el cuerno- preguntó Neville.

Depende de como este el cuerno de estropeado, pero son muy sensibles, en este caso fue la punta y se ha demorado 5 años en repararse.

Bueno- dijo Hagrid- quien quieres acercarse al pequeño para saludarlos.

Hagrid, no creo que sea buena...

Vamos Mario, no es peligroso, ¿algún voluntario?

Por más que el camahueto se pareciera a un becerro, su tamaño era mucho más grande y se veía algo enojado. Los alumnos de Hogwarts retrocedieron un paso ya por que Hagrid comentó de que no era peligroso y todos sabían que Hagrid adoraba las criaturas sean o no mortiferas. Los alumnos latinos tampoco querían acercarse a el, por miedo y respeto al animal, aunque una mano se alzó entre los alumnos.

Yo señor- dijo una voz con acento- yo quiero

Tamy- susurro Mario, con una cara de "aqui vamos de nuevo"

Que chica tan linda- dijo Hagrid- cual es tu nombre

Llameme Tamy, profe- dijo la chica acercandose al semi gigante y acercando su mano al hocico del camahueto para que lo olfateara.

El animal al principio evitaba la mano de la chica pero luego de olfatearla un buen rato sacó su larga lengua para bañar su palma de la mano en saliva, la chica, luego de eso puso su mano sobre su cabeza para acariciarlo un poco.

Muy bien Tamy- comentó Hagrid

Es que me encantan los animales- dijo Tamy- asi que aprovecho cuando hay este tipo de clases, no profesor Mario

Las clases terminan mucho después porque ella solo quiere acariciar a los animales- dijo molesto Mario-

Luego de que Tamy hiciera este primer paso, algunos alumnos de Hogwarts se aventuraron en hacerlo también, Harry tocó al Camahueto y le impactó que su piel fuera tan escamosa.

Muy bien, dejemos al pequeño devolverse a su casa – dijo Mario tomando con su cuerda el hocico del animal y llevándolo hasta el lago- Está comenzando a hacer frío y será la hora del almuerzo.

Muchos alumnos comenzaron a ponerse un poco mejor los ponchos y gorros que habían traído para el frío y caminaron hacía el castillo, cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión y comenzó a salir humo de una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

Pociones- escuchó Harry a los alumnos latinos

De las ventanas del segundo piso comenzaron a salir las cabezas de algunos alumnos para poder respirar. Harry vio a Katy entre ellos y los gemelos rubios de la carreta del otro día y Luna. Sarah apareció ahogándose un poco en el marco de la puerta y con su cabello y la cara llena de restos de poción.

Sarah, ¿te encuentras bien?- gritó Mario preocupado.

La profesora al escuchar a su colega subió la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa de afirmación para luego seguir tosiendo. Snape salió a la ventana, con la túnica completamente sucia por una poción y moviendo la varita para eliminar el humo de la sala.

Ya está Riddle- dijo Snape serio. Sarah lo miró muy agradecida.

Muchas gracias Severus- tosió Sarah antes que Snape limpiara su cabello y su túnica.

Uyyyyyyyy- exclamaron los gemelos rubios, ante la mirada fría del profesor de Hogwarts.

Muchacho cerremos las puertas y limpiamos los restos de la clase- dijo Sarah, antes de cerrar la ventana.

Vaya – comentó Hermione- nunca había visto algo asi en una clase.

Harry observó que el rostro de Mario tenía una mirada perdida en esa habitación, parecía algo enojado. Luego desvió su mirada a sus alumnos para que siguieran caminando.

El almuerzo fue muy ameno, ya se veía un poco la mezcla entre los de Hogwarts y los de Ngen Lavquen a traves de las conversaciones de algunos alumnos.

Katy- dijo Tamy al ver a su hermana.

Nico estaba tratando de ordenarle el cabello en una cola de caballo ya que todavía estaba muy sucio por culpa de la exploción en pociones. Junto a ella estaba Hipa quien solo tenía manchas en la ropa.

Hoy estuvo explosivo- bromeó Katy al acercarse el resto de alumnos, Hola Harry, Ron, Hermione...

Los chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a servirse el almuerzo.

Luna, ven, sientate con nosotros- dijo Katy a Luna.

La chica sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

Hermana, May, les presento a Luna, esta con nosotros en clases también y la seleccionaron en Mañke- dijo Katy

Hola- sonrieron las chicas.

Hola Luna- saludo Harry

El rostro de luna se veía muy feliz, ella solía comer sola y su única amiga que Harry conocía era Ginny, que estaba ahora en Inglaterra durmiendo por Cementerio.

Y que tal la clase con este profesor- comentó Tamy

Pues bien- dijo Katy- super serio eso si, pero parece que Sarah le agrada tenerlo en la clase porque sabe mucho.

A mi me dio miedo- comentó Hipa- Y no le aguanto ninguna a tus hermanos-comentó a May

Vaya, parece de temer- comentó May

Si supieras- dijo en su interior Sirius.

Hermione revisó las tareas que los profesores les habían dejado: Ejercicios de encantamientos, un trabajo sobre la cacería de brujas y su repercusión en Europa en Historia y una investigación sobre las propiedades del cuerno del camahueto y el cuidado de la criatura.

Te podemos ayudar- comentó May – asi no será tan dificil el idioma para ustedes.

Eso sería de gran ayuda- comentó Hermione.

Hagamoslo mañana- dijo Tamy- asi descansan y conocen más el castillo hoy

Esa idea me gustó mucho más- comentó Ron.

Los tres muchachos decidieron dar un paseo por el castillo, pronto llegaron a otro sector de los terrenos, donde, de lejos podían ver un sector donde estaban cuatro banderas flameando al viento. Decidieron sentarse en el pasto y contemplar el paisaje.

De alguna forma se parece a Hogwarts- comentó Harry viendo el horizonte- salvo por el olor a mar.

Es cierto- dijo Ron- tal vez lo único malo es que tendremos que verle la cara a Malfoy todas las clases, pero bueno, podré soportarlo, ya que algunas de nuestras nuevas compañeras no les caen muy bien.

Pudieron ver pasar una carreta tirada por caballos con un elfo sobre ella, llevaba sacos de papas y los saludó al paso.

Los elfos se ven interesantes con esas ropas de Lana- dijo Ron.

Al volver al castillo pudieron escuchar algunos ruidos en el pasillo, pudieron escuchar la voz de Malfoy en el pasillo.

Solo quiero esos dulces- dijo Malfoy a un niño de primer año que estaba en Hogwarts, vamos, o quieres que mis amigos vayan y te los quiten.

El niño estaba muy aterrado ante el tamaño de Crabbe y Goyle y estaba solo.

Pero son mis ranas de chocolate- dijo el niño- son los últimos que traje del colegio.

Por eso mismo los quiero- agregó Malfoy- ¿crees que me gusta las comidas de este lugar infestado de ideas de amor a los muggles?

Otra vez molestando Malfoy- gritó Harry

Otra vez tu Potter- dijo en un siseo Malfoy- vaya, ahora vienes a salvar a este pequeño con tu gran movimiento de varita.

El ruido había alertado a algunos alumnos. Apareció Javier y Neville, luego apareció May, Katy y Tamy, la segunda simplemente grito : ¡pelolais! A todo pulmón.

Harry sacó su varita pero Malfoy fue más rápido y lo desarmó con un expelliarmus, Ron y Hermione trataron de defenderlo pero tanto Crabbe y Goyle los habían desarmado también.

No te muevas Potter- dijo fríamente Malfoy- esto te dolerá solo un poco.

Malfoy levantó su varita y una luz se cruzó entre el y Harry, apareciendo un gran perro negro entre los dos gruñendo con una horrible baba verde hacia Malfoy y sus amigos, dejandolos sorprendidos y horrorizados por los gruñidos del animal.

Tamy llamo a Trentren y Caicaivilu y los mandó hacia los tres Slytherins para que soltaran sus varitas. Algo fácil puesto que estaban muy ocupados lidiando con el perro que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

Para – gritó May-tranquilo, por favor, no les haga nada.

El perro hizo caso pero se interpuso entre Malfoy y los muchachos de Gryffindor y seguía gruñiendo. El niño de primero decidió que debía hacer lo mismo y se puso detrás de Harry.

Crabbe, Goyle, vámonos de aqui- dijo Malfoy dejando sus varitas en el suelo horrorizados de la apariencia de ese animal.

El perro se tranquilizó y observó a Harry y comenzó a mover la cola.

¿Y este perro?- Harry lo observaba y no podía creer lo parecido que era a Sirius cuando era un perro.

El can negro se acercó un poco y le lamió la mejilla.

El... es mi espíritu- comentó May algo apenada y con algo de terror- lo siento...

Me recuerda a alguien – dijo Harry poniendole la mano encima de su cabeza.

Si es igual a... vaya, increíble - Hermione estaba sorprendida y Ron también a aquel perro que le recordaba a Padfoot- ¿como se llama?

¿Su nombre?- dijo May preocupada, bueno, se llama...este

Cachupin – dijo fuerte y claro Katy

¿Cachupin?- dijo Harry

Si, es el nuevo espiritu de May- dijo Katy- ven como se comporta, por eso era algo complicado presentárselos inmediatamente.

Vaya- dijo Harry- Gracias Cachupin

El perro gimió y luego de una última lamida en la mejilla del chico desapareció. May suspiró cansada y Tamy mandó a alguna parte de Trentren.

Javier recogió las varitas de los tres muchachos.

Se las voy a dejar a José, el profesor de Ngüru- dijo a los muchachos- permiso.

Nos vamos también- dijo Tamy- May necesita algo de ayuda con unos documentos que le pidió un profe.

Nos vemos en la sala común- terminó Katy y desaparecieron del lugar. Dejando a los ingleses solos en el pasillo.

Las tres chicas se fueron a la sala de defensa contra las artes oscuras Tamy cerró la puerta con un hechizo. May se sentó en una silla de los primeros pupitres del salón. Katy estaba junto a ella y Tamy se sentó arriba de la mesa del profesor.

Celeste fue a buscar algo de mate para que te suba la presión- dijo Katy revisando la cara de May y tocándola. Estaba muy fría.

Gracias dijo la chica.

El perro volvió a aparecer convirtiéndose en Sirius, se veia algo apenado por lo que había hecho, miraba a May, que se agarraba la cabeza con las mano y miraba su mesa.

May-dijo el ingles- yo lo... lo siento, no pensé en nada y...

Ya, olvidalo – dijo May levantando la mirada- lo hecho, hecho esta.

Te tardaste un solo dia Sirius- dijo Tamy, que estaba acostada en el pupitre del profesor y miraba el cielo- Ya saben que existes, menos mal la Katy pensó rápido en un sobrenombre.

Si...- dijo Sirius y luego encaró a Katy- ¿por qué Cachupin?

Pucha, fue lo primero que pensé- se disculpó Katy- querías que te llamara Padfoot, olvídalo, ahi si se enteran de que eres tu.

Así que era verdad- se escuchó del techo.

Los presentes subieron la vista y encontraron flotando al fantasma de Pangi: Che Guevara con Celeste a su lado. El traía una calabaza con mate caliente.

Javier me comentó lo que pasó, así que no duraste un día sin mostrarte, perrito- bromeó Guevara – Pobre de tu amiga, May tomá este mate, te reanimará.

No comiences Guevara- gruñó Sirius

Quieto Cachupín, quieto- bromeó Guevara enojando más al ingles.

Paren la weaita- dijo May cansada- van a hacer que todo el colegio se entere. Ustedes dos juntos son insoportables.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta seguido por "Soy José". Tamy el hechizo de la puerta por mera cortesía. Sabía que el profesor de la escuela podía romperlo con facilidad. José Da Silva entró con Trentren enroscado en su cuello como otro de los accesorios de su cuerpo y tres varitas en sus manos.

Tamy, bajate de la mesa- dijo José a lo que su alumna lo hizo de inmediato. Trentren se fue con ella desapareciendo en el interior de su cuerpo.

Así que te presentaste ante los demás- dijo José a Sirius- menos mal eras un animago y mantuviste tu capacidad siendo un espíritu.

Yo...- comenzó Sirius. Pero José no esperó una respuesta, porque no la quería

¿Y como te sientes Magdalena?,el mate parece que te está haciendo efecto- dijo tocando una de las mejillas de su alumna con sus morenas manos

Si, muchas gracias profesor.

Bueno, ahora que Sirius se apareció como perro creo que lo mejor será que sigas apareciéndote de esa forma- dijo José – ya te vieron así que no hay de más, además May necesita entrenar contigo si serán compañeros.

¿Como lo haremos con lo de su nombre?- dijo Katy

Bueno, los de esta escuela ya saben que Sirius y May son compañeros, pero el quiere dejar esto en secreto por su pasado en el mundo de los vivos y evitar hacer más daño a Harry- comentó José- creo que lo mejor será hacer un conjuro para obviar el nombre de Sirius.

¿Es posible eso?- comentó Sirius

Claro- comentó José- lo primero es saber con que nombre reemplazaremos.

Es Cachupin- dijo May, a lo que José observó a May y a Sirius algo sorprendido.

¿Cachupin? - preguntó José mirando a Sirius, a lo que Guevara trataba de no reirse.

May y el mago ingles se vieron y asintieron.

Con ese nombre me conocieron algunos de Hogwarts a- dijo Sirius.

De acuerdo dijo José. Tamy, Katy, Guevara necesito que nos rodeen a mi y a May, serán testigos del cambio de nombre. Sirius necesito que te acerques a May, dale la mano, por favor.

Sirius y May se tomaron de las Manos, mientras José sacaba uno de sus collares de cuentas, lo alzaba un poco cerca de el espíritu y la chica comenzando a brillar.

De hoy en adelante Sirius será Cachupin, quienes lo conozcan por su nombre anterior simplemente le dirán Cachupin- las cuentas comenzaron a tirar algo de humo blanco- ante estos testigos doy fe de este cambio y que estas cuentas se transformen y den forma a este contrato, solo aquel de nombre Sirius y May pueden romperlo, así se ha dicho y asi se hará- José comenzó a recitar algo más en otra jerga mientras que las cuentas comenzaban a lanzar más humo y unos extraños ruidos salían de su interior. José, tomó con sus dos manos las cuentas, concentrando el humo hasta que desapareciera, creando una pulsera con nuevas cuentas de madera y se la pasó a May- Pontela en una de tus manos y no te la quites puesto que esto sella el conjuro para Cachupin. En el momento en que decidan dejar esto del nombre debes decir "el contrato terminó" y romper la pulsera, entendido.

Si profesor- dijo May

Y tu Cachupin- le dijo el profesor a Sirius – mantente como perro todo el tiempo que puedas

Si señor- dijo Sirius tratando de acostumbrarse a su nuevo nombre.

Bueno chicos, vámonos antes que piensen que estamos tramando algo- sonrió José- debo hablar con el profesor Snape sobre los dueños de estas tres varitas, creo que me divertiré mucho dando castigos a este ritmo.

Las chicas sonrieron con algo de esfuerzo, no les habían caído muy bien pero sabían lo terrible d ellos castigos de José Da Silva. El profesor se retiró dejando al resto en la sala. May observó su pulsera.

Bueno espero que con esto no tengamos problemas- dijo May

Eso espero -dijo Sirius-Katy ¿Por qué Cachupin?

¿Preferías quiltro?- comentó Katy

A lo que las carcajadas de Guevara volvieron a iniciar.

* * *

Hola muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews que me han llegado, ojalá este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado.

Estoy editando, gracias a sus comentarios algunas cosas de los textos para que quede mejor, asi que si encuentran algo extraño (escritura, redacción, mal dicha alguna cosa, por favor avisenme )

Cuidense mucho y que tengan felices fiestas!


	10. 10 ¡No te metas con José Da Silva!

**Harry Potter y la escuela latinoamericana de magia**

**Capítulo 10**

**¡No te metas con José Da Silva!**

La gente de Hogwarts comenzaba a acostumbrarse al castillo y al sistema de clases, mientras que los latinos a la gran cantidad de nuevos alumnos que había en el establecimiento. Los roces entre Tamy y Harry se mantenían y en más medida con las amistades que tenían en común: Ron desde el barco se había encariñado con las chicas que, amablemente, lo cuidaron; Hermione tenía una buena amistad con May, quien asistía a los Gryffindors en acostumbrarse y en ayudarlos en las tareas, Luna se juntaba mucho con Katy y las chicas de sus clases, la chica de Ravenclaw contaba de las criaturas que solía hablar en el quisquilloso y los latinos, al no conocerlos, parecían interesarse en esa extraña fauna mágica de Gran Bretaña. Neville tenía una buena relación con Javier y con el fantasma de Pangi. Guevara encontraba que Neville tenía algo especial muy en el fondo.

-Wow, Guevara si que hizo cosas vivo- comentó Ron mientras revisaba un libro de historia muggle en la biblioteca.

May les enseñó, al día siguiente, donde estaba la biblioteca, había que cruzar un angosto pasillo para llegar a el (el castillo se adecua muy bien en las salas, pero no sabemos porque no cambia este pasillo- comentó May evitando golpear a alguien mientras se hacia espacio para cruzar). Pero eran premiados con el espacio que tenía la biblioteca, se encontraba en un lugar muy amplio y bien iluminado gracias a que su techo era de vidrio, donde podían ver el cielo y había lamparas alrededor de todas partes, generando un espacio muy tranquilo y agradable para estar.

-No te distraigas Ron, debemos terminar de hacer estas tareas- dijo Hermione revisando los pendientes del otro día, con un diccionario de español.

Harry, mientras tanto, observaba la biblioteca interesado en quienes estaban alrededor de el. Se encontraba Katy, con los mellizos Felipe y Cristián, su amiga Hipa y Luna haciendo sus tareas, Tamy revisando un libro muy ancho para, según le dijo de mala gana, "algo que no te importa" junto a los espíritus que tenía. Además de los estudiantes, habían espíritus de distintas formas alrededor de los estantes buscando algo que leer, le llamó mucho la atención un fantasma de un hombre bien robusto y nariz prominente que tenía una boina en su cabeza y se paseaba con maestría entre las secciones de la biblioteca sacando y guardando libros. Le parecía muy familiar...

Lo vió levitar hasta la mesa para los pedidos para entregarle un gran libro a Mcgonagall y a Sprout quienes parecían tener las mejillas ruborizadas ante el gran fantasma.

-Me emociona saber que les gustan mis libros- sonrió el fantasma con una voz suave y melosa- ojalá disfruten este, no muchos los sacan en versión ingles.

-Sus poesías son conocidas hasta en nuestro mundo- sonrió Mcgonagall – mi madre los leía cuando era complicado conseguir un libro muggle.

-Dios bendiga a su madre, querida Minerva- sonrió el Fantasma mientras las profesoras se iban de la biblioteca.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Cachupín, le olfateo el brazo. May pasó junto a ellos para entregarle un libro a Hermione.

-¿Pasa algo con Don Pablo?- preguntó May

-¿Quién?- preguntó Harry

-El bibliotecario- dijo May señalando al fantasma que había hablado con sus profesoras

-¿Es su nombre?- dijo Harry- de casualidad es algo famoso, se me hace conocido.

-Pues si- dijo May- es un poeta.

-Su nombre es Pablo Neruda- exclamó una voz chillona seguida del sonido de algunos cascabeles.

Los chicos se voltearon para ver a Jennifer, quien estaba con sus coletas con cascabeles como siempre.

-¿Qué no lo conoces?- dijo Jennifer es una gran poeta y escritor y el mejor bibliotecario del mundo es muy conocido por sus versos románticos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Harry haciendo memoria- creo que vi algo sobre el en el barco que nos trajo al continente.

-Jenny, baja la voz -dijo May- estas en la biblioteca.

-Lo siento May, pero Miguel quería conocer a tus amigos nuevos, le conté lo del barco y se emocionó mucho.

-¿Miguel?- comentó Ron- es alumno de la escuela

-Nah, es un espiritu- dijo Jenny señalando hacia el techo.

Los chicos ingleses subieron las miradas y Ron lanzó un chillido de terror que inundó toda la biblioteca.

-Callénse, estan en una biblioteca- exclamaron algunos espíritus y alumnos, pero Ron tenía razones para gritar.

El espíritu encima de la chica daba miedo, era una esqueleto completamente cubierto por un poncho de colores rojo, blanco y verde que solo lo mostraba del cuello y la cabeza, además su cráneo estaba cubierto con un gran sombrero.

-Así que ustedes son los amigos de Inglaterra, mucho gusto- exclamó el esqueleto flotante llamado Miguel las cuencas vacías de sus ojos tenían una clase de brillo saliendo de la oscuridad de su vacío cuerpo- me llamo Miguel Fernando Perez de la Cruz para servirles- dijo estrechando su huesuda mano al pelirrojo dejandolo completamente helado y sin habla por el susto.

-I... Igualmente- dijo a punto de desmayarse el muchacho.

-Pues se ven bien simpáticos y además de lo que me contó lo que hicieron, no me agradan los bravucones asi que bien por ustedes.

-Si... gracias- comentó Harry todavía sorprendido de lo extraño del espíritu.

Katy, miraba como a Ron le volvía el alma al cuerpo luego de ese saludo. Jenny se despidió de los chicos y se fue con Miguel.

-Wow, primera vez que veo una reacción como esa con Miguel- comentó Katy

-No deben estar acostumbrado a espíritus como al de ese mexicano – dijo Hipa mientras revisaba un libro y anotaba algo.

-Y nosotros a ver centauros- dijo Cristian- Igual buena onda el profe de adivinación no, algo raro, pero Aura anda contenta con su colega.

-Pff... ¿y Sarah? - comentó Felipe- Nunca la vi tan feliz en clases, osea, igual no hace bien las mezclas pero ahora anda más contenta con ese profe super serio a su lado.

-Yo no se que onda ahÍ- dijo Katy- me cayó como una patada en la guata, siempre dándole favoritismos a sus alumnos y vieron la carita que puso Mario, o sea todos sabemos que el lleva AÑOS enamorado de Sarah y ahora Sarah parece interesado en ese tipo, no me gusta.

Las clases de Herbología eran en invernaderos semejantes a los de Hogwarts, estaba la profesora Sprout y una mujer que era semejante a Luna con unos veinte años más. Tenía una mirada perdida y soñadora, cabello rubio y liso con algunas flores y ramas mezclándose con algunos mechones y una cinta de cuero que usaba en la frente. Su ropa era de lana gruesa de colores blanco y grises. Su nombre era Rosario y era del sur de Argentina.

-Muchachos, hoy veremos como aprovechar y podar los botones de algunas plantas- dijo Rosario- a veces las flor, antes de nacer, tiene más propiedades que cuando a florecido.

-Las plantas aquí son un poco distintas a las que solemos ver en el colegio- comentó Sprout a sus alumnos- pero tienen, en algunos casos, las mismas propiedades que las que solemos usar.

La clase consistió en podar algunos botones y como cuidar algunas plantas bien inofensivas mientras Sprout y Rosario revisaban un pequeño árbol en una esquina. Canela, el espíritu de Tamy, se interpuso entre las profesoras algo enojada. Harry se dio cuenta que Canela, era igual a las hojas de aquel árbol.

-Descuida,querida- le dijo Rosario, solo necesitamos un poco de su corteza y una hoja, es para algo bueno, tu sabes el poder de este árbol.

Canela los vio seriamente a las dos y luego desapareció para volver a la cabeza de Tamy, quien limpiaba un botón recién cortado y se lo mostraba a Neville.

Habían terminado las clases y muchos alumnos estaban descansando o iban a las clases extra programáticas en algunos salones. May se acercó a Ron y Harry en ese momento.

-Se que quieren incorporar un deporte, les aconsejo que vayan al despacho de la directora y hablen ahora con ella

-Sólo, ¿nos presentamos y ya?- dijo Ron

-Si, no habrá problemas, se los aseguro.

Cachupín iba adelante junto a May, seguido de Harry y Ron a través de un pasillo lleno de salas repletas de gente. Los muchachos vieron en algunas salas como habían distintos sonidos y actividades. Pudo ver a María en una clase con un lienzo y pincel mientras un fantasma se paseaba por el salón.

-Trata que los trazos no sean tan rígidos, María- dijo el hombre con acento ecuatoriano, tomando la mano de la chica y moviendola por el lienzo-has que el movimiento sea mas natural asi.

-De acuerdo, Don Oswaldo- dijo la chica peruana.

En otro salón vio a Jennifer, Nicolas, Federico y Guadalupe, con distintos instrumentos musicales y en el centro otro fantasma , en un piano dirigiendo, posiblemente, a los alumnos.

Vio a Guadalupe en otro haciendo una cosa extraña con papeles y al mirar por una ventana, vio a Katy y Hipa, con los mellizos, jugando futbol en un patio, dirigidos por José Da Silva.

May se detuvo llegando hasta el despacho de la directora, era una puerta de cristal que era seguida por una gran escalera. La chica tocó a la puerta y esperó unos segundos hasta que esta desapareció.

-No está ocupada- sonrió levemente la chica- pueden ir a verla, suban las escaleras y la encontraran en su despacho

-¿no nos acompañaras?- dijo Ron

-Perdonen- dijo la chica- el profesor José me pidió que hablara con el – agregó acomodándose una pulsera que tenía en su muñeca- pero no se preocupen, Yaya no es mala con los alumnos, solo diganle la idea, expliquenle porque consideran que debería impartirse. Estoy segura que le parecerá interesante.

Cachupin desapareció y May se fue del pasillo dejando a los chicos en la puerta de entrada.

-Bueno, dijo Harry- Vamos.

-Si, no creo que sea tan malo, ¿verdad?- sonrió Ron subiendo las escaleras.

Los muchachos llegaron hasta el último peldaño, viendo una sala muy bien iluminada con un gran ventanal que daba a los terrenos, específicamente al sitio donde estaban jugando fútbol. Junto a el ventanal había unos asientos y mesitas de espera y en todas las murallas habían extraños adornos y accesorios colgados de todas partes: había joyería de distintos materiales, instrumentos musicales y máscaras de distintos tamaños.

-Ron y Harry, que sorpresa-

No lo habían notado, pero Dumbledore estaba en uno de los asientos del ventanal tomando un poco de té mientras miraba a los alumnos jugar.

-Buenas Tardes, Dumbledore- dijo Harry alegremente- ¿qué hace aquí?

-Bueno, siendo director de la escuela Hogwarts, la directora del establecimiento me ha hecho parte también de la administración del colegio, ya que aumentó la cantidad de alumnos- sonrió el anciano- ¿Necesitan algo?

-Queríamos hablar con Jane Dumbledore- dijo Harry- Venimos a consultarle la posibilidad de hacer Quidditch en la escuela.

-Interesante idea- comentó Dumbledore- Jane me había contado que no se juega mucho en este continente, bueno, salvo en Perú.

Se escuchó un movimiento del otro lado de la habitación, una puerta se abrió y salió Yaya con Pancho, el cóndor, en su brazo y Fawkes les seguía los pasos. El ave se veía más peligrosa y grande de lo que recordaba Harry.

-Chicos, se portan bien- dijo Yaya abriendo una ventana para que ambas aves fueran a dar un paseo- Ay, Blanquito- habló Yaya al aire- te cuento que la poda de botones salió fantástica, si solo tuvieramos el cuerno de Camahueto, podríamos comenzar a pro... vaya, hola muchachos- dijo Yaya viendo a los alumnos- Blanquito, no me dijiste que había alumnos aquí.

-¿Blanquito?- dijo Harry

-Oh, es una apodo que le puse a su director muchos años atrás- dijo Jane acercándose adonde se encontraban los demás- siempre tuvo una barba blanca desde que tengo uso de la memoria – explicó Jane tomando asiento cerca del ventanal.

-Me llamaba así aunque le hiciera clases- sonrió Dumbledore

-¿Fue alumna de Dumbledore?- dijo Harry

-Si, yo estaba en Gryffindor en unos cursos mayores que Minerva Mcgonagall- sonrió Yaya- fue mi tio antes que mi profesor... y cuales son mis modales- se levantó del asiento de una manera tán rápida que asustó a los alumnos- déjenme servirles algo de té, son los primeros alumnos de Hogwarts que me visitan en mi despacho, sin contar José comentándome del problema de la otra vez y el castigo que les dio a los chicos de Slytherin.

-Directora- dijo Ron- ¿castigaron a Malfoy?

-Pues, si …creo que era ese su nombre- dijo Jane trayendo consigo unas tazas de té – Chicos, como alguna vez fui de su misma casa les daré un gran consejo que les ayudará a estar bien y tranquilos mientras asistan a esta escuela: Nunca se metan con José Da Silva y acepten los castigos que les de si no quieren algo peor- concluyó tomando un sorbo de té.

Los dos alumnos se miraron y decidieron tomar un sorbo muy largo del té ofrecido.

-Bueno, mis queridos- dijo Yaya- creo que venían a preguntarme algo, ¿no es así?

-Si, directora...- dijo Harry

-Llamame Yaya- interrumpió la anciana

-De acuerdo... Yaya- dijo Harry- Nuestros compañeros de Pangi nos hablaron de clases extras donde podíamos ser parte, pero nos llamó la atención algo que ellos desconocían y deseábamos plantearlo como parte de estas últimas.

-Interesante propuesta- dijo Yaya, rascándose la barbilla- ¿cual sería esa?

-Quidditch- dijo Ron

-Vaya- dijo Yaya tomando un poco de té- tiempo que no oía de ese deporte. Blanquito, tu que conoces mejor a tus alumnos, ¿crees que seria buena idea ingresar esto?

-No me cabe la menor duda- dijo Dumbledore- Y aquí tienes a dos grandes jugadores de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor: el señor Ron Weasley es una gran guardián y el señor Harry Potter es el buscador más joven en siglos.

-Wow- exclamó Yaya- es decir que hay chicos muy interesados aquí y¿ que tal el resto del alumnado?

-No habrá problemas- dijo Dumbledore- y estoy seguro que muchos de tus estudiantes les gustará mucho participar.

-Creo lo mismo- comentó Yaya- Eso si, debo ver el espacio, ya que no tenemos un lugar como para jugarlo y a veces el clima juega malas pasadas, en -especial con el viento... haré una reunión y veremos que dirá la isla- concluyó Yaya

-¿La isla?- dijo Harry

-Si- explicó Yaya- debo hablar con los profesores, los trabajadores y además ver su la isla misma acepta tener esto. Créanme, esta tierra es bien mañosa. Cuando llegué a hacer clases había una idea para hacer una bodega para guardar frutos y alimentos no perecibles y cada vez que querían hacerlo algo malo ocurría, nos comunicamos con una machi, curandera mapuche, para explicarnos lo que pasaba y decía que la isla no le gustaba el sector donde querían hacerlo. Determinó otro lugar y luego de eso todo cambio. Les daré mi respuesta en una semana más chicos- dijo Yaya- me parece interesante su respuesta y agradezco que hablaran conmigo.

Se escuchó un graznido desde afuera, era Pancho que volvía con Fawkes de su viaje.

-Deben de tener hambre- dijo Yaya levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a las aves. Muchachos, mis disculpas, debo atenderlos.

-No se preocupe Yaya- dijo Harry-ya nos retiramos- agregó levantándose del asiento

-Si, gracias por el té- dijo Ron haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, perdiéndose en el pasillo donde todavía estaban en clases.

May bajó con Sirius en el lugar donde Jose estaba haciendo la clase de fútbol, Serpe estaba a su lado flotando viendo como los alumnos corrían tras la pelota. En ese momento Cristian, uno de sus hermanos gemelos, le había quitado la pelota a Katy y se la pasaba a un chico moreno.

-Buen pase Cristian- gritó José mientras Katy iba en busca de la pelota, Serpe aplaudía ante la maniobra.

-Hola profesor- dijo May acercándose con Sirius como perro

-Hola, May, por fin llegaste- dijo José

-Perdone el atraso, estaba ayudando a algunos de los nuevos, quieren tratar de ingresar un deporte que jugaban en Hogwarts y los guié con Yaya para que lo hablaran con ella.

-No hay problema, se que eres una de las encargadas de Pangi y tienes otras obligaciones- dijo el profesor- Serpe, encárgate de los chicos.

El espíritu asintió mientras seguía observando el partido, José le pidió a May que la siguiera.

-¿Te has sentido mejor?- dijo José

-Si- dijo May observando su pulsera de cuentas- aunque siento la muñeca un poco pesada, pero creo que es por la carga que tengo del secreto

-Así es- dijo José- la carga desaparecerá cuando te acostumbres y mejores tu relación con Cachupin. Hoy iremos a hacer eso.

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del castillo a un sector que los alumnos no van. Pero los elfos si, ahí habían algunos revisando la fruta recién cortada para las comidas y cuidando los animales o lavando algo de ropa.

-Buenos días Don José- saludaron algunos- Juacko lo está esperando con las ovejas

-Gracias- dijo el profesor- Cachupin, puedes ser tu mismo ahora.

Sirius dejó su forma perruna para volver a ser un ser humano. May lo contempló algo sorprendida

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el mago

-Lo siento, se me estaba olvidando como eras- dijo la chica

-Si, suele suceder- dijo Sirius viéndose las manos- Hubo una oportunidad en que estuve meses de esta forma cuando estaba vivo.

-Vaya- exclamó la chica

-Chicos, no se queden aquí, Juacko nos espera- dijo José guiándolos por un sendero.

Llegaron a un prado donde pastaban algunas ovejas y corderos, Juacko, el elfo, se encontraba vigilándolas en compañía de dos perros pastores que eran un poco más pequeños que Sirius en su forma perruna.

-Don José, Doña May- exclamó Juacko al verlos y levantando las manos

-Hola Juacko- dijeron May y José

-Don Cachupin, como se encuentra- sonrió el elfo al fantasma

-Muy bien- dijo algo nervioso el ingles ante la mezcla de un titulo y su nuevo nombre.

-Bueno, May y Cachupin- dijo José- le pedí ayuda a Juacko el día de hoy para hacerles un ejercicio de equipo, ya que veo que les falta mucha ayuda en concentrarse.

-Pero profe- dijo May. Ya no me siento mareada

-Eso no es un problema de concentrarse o que se estén llevando bien, solo es que gracias al conjuro, Cachupin puede mostrarse, gracias a su habilidad de animago y de este conjuro y no cerrar lo que siente. Ustedes tienen mucho que practicar. Por eso serán parte del grupo de espiritualismo que hago después de clases.

-¿Qué? Profesor, yo no puedo- dijo May- me debo encargar de los alumnos, de mis tareas y los alumnos de esa clase estan muy avanzados en eso... seria una molestia

-Para nada May- dijo José- todos sabemos lo "especial" de su caso y la necesidad que los dos comiencen a trabajar en equipo. Además hay otra cosa importante en juego.

-¿Qué cosa profesor?- dijo May-

-El 24 de junio está cerca y no sabemos el tiempo que tendremos a los chicos de Hogwarts aquí, lo que significa que hay más gente inocente que puede salir lastimada y toda la ayuda que necesitemos es bienvenida. Mario sabe de esto y está de acuerdo en que te unas a los entrenamientos. Será dificil pero necesitaré el doble de esfuerzo de parte de ustedes.

-Lo entiendo- dijo May bajando la cabeza. Sirius no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero de una cosa estaba seguro es que Jose Da Silva no decía cosas al azar, era tan asertivo como Albus Dumbledore en muchas cosas.

-Muy bien, iniciaran con un ejercicio muy fácil de equipo, Juacko por favor muéstrales.

-Si Don José- dijo el elfo acercándose con los perros pastores- Ella es Mila- dijo señalando a una de las perras – y esta es Pepa- agregó señalando la otra- con ella ,trabajamos en ordenar las ovejas de donde sacamos el material para hacer nuestros chalecos, la ropa de cama de la escuela y el alimento- Juacko las soltó y dio una orden para que comenzaran a cercar a las ovejas.

-May, Cachupin- dijo José- vean bien como Juacko y las perras trabajan en grupo.

Juacko caminaba observando el trabajo de las perras y viendo como las ovejas se movian, cada cierto sonido que el elfo emitía, una de las perras hacía algún movimiento específico generando que el rebaño fuera hasta un lugar exacto, el trabajo terminó cuando dejaron a las ovejas en un espacio cerrado.

-Buena demostración- dijo José al elfo doméstico, mientras las dos ayudantes caninas se acercaban a la criatura para que el les diera una caricia en la cabeza.

-¿Quiere que hagamos eso los dos?- dijo la chica señalando al rebaño ya ordenado

-Más o menos- dijo José con una sonrisa- como se que es algo difícil para ustedes, empezaremos con algo de menor nivel.

Juacko, al rato, trajo una oveja pequeña que balaba con fuerzas . May y Sirius se observaron entre si esperando lo que diria el profesor.

-Cachupin se encargará, convertido en perro, de mover a la oveja hasta donde se encontrará Juacko.

Juacko se movió unos cuantos metros más lejos para marcar el lugar de la llegada.

-Deben llevarlo y volverlo a traer donde estoy yo, pero deben hacerlo alrededor de estos obstáculos.

Con un movimiento rápido aparecieron unas esferas amarillas en el suelo del tamaño de una manzana.

-Deben serpentear esas esferas para llegar hasta Juacko y devolverse hasta mi de la misma forma. May tu debes guiarlo.

Sirius se volvió a convertir en perro y tomó la posición que observó de los pastores.

-Lista- preguntó José a May

-Si- dijo May.

-Juacko entrenó a las pastoras a través de silbidos, pero si gustas puedes hacerlo hablando.

-Ok.

May mandó a Sirius a manejar la oveja. El perro logró llevarla hasta la primera esfera pero ahí comenzaron los problemas. May daba una orden pero no lograba a ejecutarse bien, lo que hacía a la oveja salir corriendo y Sirius detrás de ella, para luego hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir atrapar a la oveja. Ya hubo un momento en que May gritaba una orden pero Sirius hacía lo que pensaba correcto en ese momento.

Lograron hacer el recorrido señalado pero pasada media hora y con muchos problemas de por medio lo que dejo exhaustos tanto a la chica con el espíritu.

-Quiero que lo practiquen todos los días- dijo José entregándole las esferas que había puesto en el suelo- es importante que sepas como ayudar a Cachupin y él- dijo apuntando a Sirius que estaba en su forma original en ese momento- a tomar en cuenta lo que dices.

-Si, señor- dijo May agotada guardando los esferas.

-Te espero el viernes- dijo José- y no te preocupes, estoy segura que la cocina te dejará entrar cuando desees ocuparla- Agregó viendo a su alumna que hizo una pequeña cara de desilusión, la cual cambió un poco luego de lo dicho por el profesor.

Una de las cosas favoritas de May era cocinar, ya era conocida por los elfos de la cocina por pedir permiso para entrar y poder ayudarles en sus quehaceres culinarios, tambiñen para hacer algo de comida y repostería que compartía, en la noche o en los pasillos con sus amigos.

El profesor se fue, dejando a la chica y al espíritu en los terrenos. May no quería volver todavía, estaba muy cansada del entrenamiento con José.

-Doña May, cómase unos pancitos- dijo Juacko trayendo consigo una canasta con panes recién salidos de un horno que estaban cerca y quesos frescos-las elfinas se los mandan, debe comer para recuperar la fuerza.

-Muchas gracias Juacko- dijo May aceptando la canasta y tomando un pan, estaban calientes.

-Usted también puede comer si quiere Don Cachupin- dijo Juacko a Sirius.

-No creo que pueda comer, soy un fantasma- dijo Sirius apenado ante lo atento que era el elfo sureño con el

-¿No come? Perdone don Cachupin- dijo Juacko- como hay algunos espiritus que lo hacen pensé que usted también lo haría.

-Nunca me ha dado hambre desde que soy uno, asi que no creo que sea necesario- dijo agradecido del gesto Sirius.

Sirius recordó a los espíritus de Tamy, todos, especialmente la serpiente Trentren solían comer.

Se acostó en el pasto para ver el cielo azul agradeciendo que el lugar estuviera apartado del castillo y de los limites de los estudiantes para poder descansar en su forma normal y ser el mismo, aunque sea, por un momento mientras May comía un poco.

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era una de las clases más interesantes, para Harry, en la nueva escuela. No había mucha diferencia a las impartidas en Hogwarts en lo relacionado a materia, pero si incluía detalles típicos de lo que había visto de la magia en ese continente. José Da Silva, profesor jefe de la casa del zorro, Ngüru, era el encargado de esa materia y vaya que era bueno para desarrollar ideas y dejar exhausto a los alumnos, le recordaba un poco a su tercer año con Remus Lupin. Las clases siempre eran diferentes, algunas eran totalmente teóricas, donde José explicaba, con libros y apuntes, distintos encantamientos, maleficios y defensas que existían, en conjunto a criaturas, tanto europeas como latinas. Esta vez la clase pereciera que sería nuevamente teórica.

-Estoy seguro que muchos de los nuevos alumnos, al llegar al puerto vieron muchas aves de plumaje negro, ¿no?- dijo José en una clase, a lo que muchos asintieron.

-Nos dijeron que eran brujas- dijo Hermione

-Asi es- dijo el profesor mostrando su sonrisa blanca- son brujas mensajeras, llamadas "Voladoras", se transforman en estas aves para espiar o mandar mensajes a los demás brujos, no es bueno verlas a si que hay maneras de espantarlas. Muchas de las personas del pueblo dicen palabrotas y maldiciones para ahuyentarlas, por que la fuerza y la energía que están expresan producen una clase de pánico en su forma de ave. También se les puede matar de una forma especial por sus implicaciones mágicas de transformación.

-¿No se convierten en aves como los animagos comunes?- preguntó una alumna que estaba en Ravenclaw en Hogwarts.

-No, tienen una forma distinta, por eso es que su forma es similar, verán, ellas usan una mezcla de hierbas para crear su forma de ave, deben expulsar todas sus viseras hasta un recipiente y decir un conjuro mágico para convertirse.

Muchos alumnos , especialmente los de Hogwarts, comenzaron a tener nauseas al escuchar esto. José observó sus caras y comprendía sus actitudes.

-Lo se, es asqueroso, pero es un ritual común de magia negra en esta parte del mundo, también hay brujos que cortan sus cabezas para que esta lleve algún mensaje, se le llama "tue tue". Pero volviendo a las Voladoras. En el momento en que las brujas son aves, pasan a ser vulnerables, verán, para volver a su forma deben volver hasta donde dejaron sus interiores para tragárselos.

José comenzó a explicar como los aldeanos "muggles" podían saber donde encontrar los interiores de la bruja: por lo general estaban en lugares muy altos en los árboles o en los lugares más oscuros de un bosque, la vasija evitaba sentir el olor de la carne pero los animales podían sentir el olor de ellas, según José siempre había que ver el rastro que los demás animales dejaban a su alrededor.

-Ahora- dijo sacando un objeto de detrás de su escritorio, una canasta hecha de juncos, hierbas y barro- Así se presentan las vasijas que usan las Voladoras- Y así son los interiores de una- agregó mostrando el interior de la canasta.

La gran mayoría de los alumnos no se presentó indiferente ante lo que el profesor los mostraba. El interior tenía un espeso líquido rojo de donde se podían ver víseras e intestinos rojizos flotando en el líquido. Algunos pusieron caras de asco y otros comenzaron con retorcijones y apartó la mirada a la canasta, el rostro de Ron palideció como en el barco yHermione puso una mueca que a Harry le recordaba a su tía Petunia.

-Estas tripas de Voladoras las encontré en el último viaje que hicimos Chiloé- dijo sonriendo José – cuando recogimos a nuestros nuevos estudiantes. Llevan un buen tiempo fuera de su cuerpo pero el diseño de la canasta evita malos olores, pero los animales y las plantas tienen mayor facilidad para sentir sus presencias.

Da Silva dejó la canasta en su escritorio del cajón un pequeño brasero el cual agrandó con magia y lo puso en el centro del salón para que los alumnos pudieran ver.

-Draco, enciéndelo- dijo el profesor señalando a Malfoy

Malfoy, con una cara no muy agradable recitó el hechizo para generar fuego desde su asiento, formando una dorada chispa que comezó a tomar fuerza en el brasero en el centro del salón.

-Como ven, este es un fuego común y corriente que pueden crear perfectamente- dijo José- no necesitan mucho que saber de como destruir un Voladora. Primero, deben encontrar sus entrañas, listo- agregó tomando nuevamente la canasta- Segundo: crear una fogata, listo- agregó señalando el fuego en el centro y por último... Gregory, Vincent, Draco, acérquense por favor.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se observaron con las caras pálidas ante el llamado del profesor. Los tres se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron al moreno instructor.

-Muy bien- dijo José Da Silva- y tercero: Lanzar las entrañas a la fogata y esperar que se consuman.

Da Silva sumergió su morena mano en el liquido carmesí de la canasta exprimiendo los dedos para tomar esa carne viscosa, para luego lanzarla al fuego. Hubo un pequeño aroma a podrido y de carne quemada por unos segundos mientras la entraña comenzaba a cocinarse. Mientras que de la mano de Da Silva goteaba algo de sangre de Voladora.

- Muy bien – dijo poniendo la canasta frente a los tres muchachos- Hagan lo mismo que yo.

Los tres, por sus caras, se veía perfectamente que no querían tocar esas vísceras pero ante la mirada del profesor, Malfoy, más pálido que nunca, tomó el contenido de una de ellas y lo lanzó al fuego, seguido por sus dos compañeros.

Harry sintió un extraño bufido detrás de el viendo como Tamy trataba de evitar sonreír de manera burlona, a su lado estaba May con cara de asco y en el otro pupitre estaban los gemelos peruanos: María y Federico. Federico escondía toda su cara con el chullo que usaba en la cabeza y el rostro de María le recordó por un momento a Snape, estaba imperturbable y con una ligera mueca en sus labios que mezclaba un poco de soberbia y asco. No había cara que no mostrara alguna sensación ante ese espectáculo tan asqueroso, pero la que más le sorprendió fue de Sabrina Fritish, la pelirroja amiga de Malfoy, quien se tapaba casi toda su cara con las manos, horrorizada de la escena y los ojos brillando apunto de llorar.

Hubo un hedor a carne y putrefacción en la sala mientras los tres alumnos tomaban cada víscera para lanzarla al fogón dejando sus manos tan sucias como las del profesor. Crabbe lanzó las últimas entrañas al fogón para luego Da Silva dejar la canasta con algunos manchones de sangre en su escritorio. Para luego limpiarse la mano con un movimiento de magia.

-Esta es la forma en que los isleños con o sin tener la posibilidad de usar magia descubrieron como acabar con las Voladoras para siempre- dijo José- La bruja en cuestión se quedará como una bauda para siempre, hasta cumplido un año de que este ritual. Ella morirá y de seguro sus amigas estarán enojadas con quien lo haya hecho, por eso, háganlo en un lugar que las brujas no lleguen o que haya sido protegido para que las brujas no entren. Asi evitarán una posible venganza.

Los tres muchachos se mantenían inmóviles ante la clase mientras el profesor explicaba esto último sin ademán de devolverse a sus pupitres. José los observóhe hizo aparecer una pequeña fuente de agua y unas toallas. Sobre su escritorio.

- Pueden limpiarse- dijo y de manera mecánica los tres comenzaron a eliminar la sangre de sus manos.

La campana del fin de clases terminó, los alumnos se comenzaron a despedir y a mover sus cosas. Harry vio como José se acercó a los tres Slytherin quien les dio unas indicaciones, los tres miraban al suelo con algo de miedo y de odio al profesor. Luego se retiraron. José sacó de un cajón un frasco de vidrió y Harry vio como vertía los restos de sangre de la canasta al frasco.

-¿No vienes Harry?- le dijo Ron

-Vayan ustedes, le quiero preguntar algo al profesor antes de irnos.

Sus amigos se vieron extrañados pero decidieron salir del salón.

-Profesor Da Silva- dijo Harry acercándose al escritorio. Da Silva se volteó dejando el canasto con la mitad de su contenido todavía en el.

-Hola, dime... tu eras...- dijo señalándolo

-Harry Potter... estoy en Pangi.

-Ah si, el chico con que molestan a Tamy- sonrió José- ¡dime!

-Quería preguntarle sobre... como proteger el lugar sobre las voladoras.

-Bueno, sirven los encantamientos protectores, pero los aldeanos que no usan la magia hacen círculos de sal y comen o adornan el lugar con ajos chilotes.

José, en el mismo lugar donde tenía el frasco, tomó una bolsita de cuero, de su interior sacó un diente de ajo del tamaño de su mano.

-El ajo en si es muy grande- dijo José mostrándole el diente al muchacho- En los campos que trabajan los elfos, en conjunto con Rosario, la profesora de Herbología, se encargan de cultivarlos y son usados para pociones, la clase de herbología y en algunas comidas que servimos. Este alimento permite que no seas descubierto por brujos. Aunque últimamente ellos han aprendido a evitar estas barreras, pero siempre es un buen comienzo y es delicioso en las comidas que sirven aquí- José le entregó el diente a Harry- guárdalo, nunca sabes para cuando necesitaras algo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el chico dejando el diente en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-Si me preguntas prefiero mis talismanes- sonrió José tomando la canasta y depositando el resto de la sangre en el frasco. Para luego lanzar el resto de la canasta al fogón que todavía estaba encendido.

Al tocar la canasta, el fuego se puso de un gran color verde y un gran ruido, como el de un grito, se escuchó de la fogata. Harry sintió el ambiente muy denso para luego respirar de manera normal, el aire parecía que se había limpiado.

-El fuego es algo interesante no- dijo José – es como el agua, genera una purificación. Por eso los antiguos inquisidores en Europa, para sus cacerías de brujas, usaban estos elementos.

-Si- dijo Harry- ¿me puede responder otra duda?

-Claro

-Era necesario que Malfoy y los demás tomaran las entrañas con sus manos, no era más fácil lanzar la canasta con todo su interior.

José lo observó sorprendido y luego rió.

-Si, Harry, tienes razón – dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes- pero no hubiera sido divertido y bueno. Malfoy, como le dices, y sus amigos, necesitaban una pequeña lección para entender como funcionan las cosas aquí. Estamos en el fin del mundo en una isla que nadie sabe que existe. Somos una familia y no debemos generar roces entre nosotros. En especial cuando se les ha dado alojamiento con tanto cariño.-

Harry observo un leve cambió en la mirada de José, sus ojos , cálidos cambiaron mostrando un brillo malicioso, que le congeló la espina dorsal por un momento. Decidió cambiar de tópico para quebrar la sensación extraña que comenzaba a generarse.

-¿La sangre de la Voladora no se quema?- preguntó Harry observando el frasco con el líquido carmín.

-También- dijo José tomando el frasco mostrándoselo al adolescente- pero esta sangre es para un experimento- el rostro de José se dulcificó nuevamente- pero eso es lo único que puedo decir.

El profesor observó el reloj sobre una de las murallas, pronto sería hora de cenar.

-Bueno Harry, la conversación queda hasta aquí- dijo José cerrando el frasco y acercándose al fogón cuyo interior estaba casi completamente quemado- Ve a la sala común a dejar tus cosas, pronto estará servida la comida.

Harry tomó estas últimas palabras como si fuera una orden. Tomó sus cosas y se despidió del profesor. Quien esperaría que todo estuviera bien quemado, apagaría el fogón y se encargaría de limpiar un poco..

Mientras Harry caminaba por los pasillos pensaba en el rostro de Malfoy y la repulsión con que hacía la tarea ordenada y recordó la frase que Jane Dumbledore le había dicho en su despacho "Nunca te metas con José Da Silva" y el brillo extraño en sus ojos, la espina se le volvió a congelar.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al encontrarse con Cachupín en uno de los pasillos quien le movía la cola muy enérgicamente.

-Hola amigo- dijo el muchacho acercándose al perro- ¿Vamos a la sala común?

El perro ladró como si respondiera a la pregunta. Harry comenzó a correr seguido por el perro dejando el frío y los extraños brillos en los ojos fuera de su cabeza.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia y los comentarios que me han dejado. Como siempre, sean libres de decirme como va la historia y si encuentran problemas de redacción u ortografía, ESO AYUDA MUCHO!

Ando teniendo problemas con los guiones cuando paso los documentos en , tratare de arreglarlo!

*Las voladoras son seres pertenecientes a la mitología de la isla de Chiloé en Chile, lugar territorial donde se encuentra la historia y si,asi se supone que matan a una bruja segun algunos mitos, hay mucho de eso en internet.

*Aguegué a mi perfil algunos bocetos antiguos de personajes si los quieren ver ;)

Cuidense mucho y buena semana.


End file.
